Commencement
by Steve Edward
Summary: Kaname begins her new life with Mithril and is soon off to the Banda Sea with Captain Teleta Testarossa, there the landing party in captured and in a strange twist of fate Chidori becomes the acting captain of an 85 year old submarine that ends up going i
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic Universe. However if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in this world. The Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 is named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.

Story time line: The author has set the story line taking place in the 2030's.

Preface:

Kaname Chidori's life as a high school student ends and another begins as she joins Mithril as a lieutenant. Her training both as a "Whispered" and that of a leader soon begins when Teletha and Kaname venture to the Banda Sea to investigate a mysterious island where their landing party is captured.

And in a surprising twist, with Lieutenant Kaname Chidori as acting captain the Full Metal Panic crew sets sail in a submarine never to have thought to exist that culminates in the Central Pacific with a deadly showdown where she has to make a fateful decision, that her acting mentor Captain Andrew Simms face 18 years earlier.

Wednesday, 1900 hours, Dress Specialty Store, Tokyo, Japan

Kaname Chidori turned slowly before the fitting mirror, the soft blue dress shimmered slightly within the lighting; the white frills with embroidered roses matching the rose embroidery of the dress.

With a final twirl, Kaname turned towards those watching her, Souska Sagara and Charlotte Ward and said "I like this one the best of all," as Souska holding out his hand clasped Kaname's to help her step down from the raised platform replied, "It matches your eyes Miss Chidori."

Charlotte Ward, the wife of Commander Drake Ward the Executive Officer of the Mithril submarine Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 took a step towards Kaname and making a slight adjustment smiled, "It will be an attention grabber, Kaname. Now let's go find some shoes that match."

Charlotte motioned for the salesperson to approach, then after conferring quietly Charlotte Ward spoke, "Kaname. Go to the changing room and take it off. I will do the alterations myself."

After insisting to Kaname that she would pay for the dress, Charlotte Ward ensured that it was properly packaged for the trip back to the apartment and then the trio head for a nearby shoe store.

Wednesday, 2100 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, South China Sea

"Urzu 2, you have three minutes to intercept," said Captain Teletha Testarossa as she turned her chair from the tactical board and faced forward. Beside her stood Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin, who observed the group of pursuit craft closing with Urzu 2 and Urzu 6.

Kalinin said, "In order to bring them onboard we will have to remain on the surface for 2 minutes, which will put us into the firing range of the missile boats for 1 minute and 35 seconds."

Captain Testarossa said in reply, "We will have little choice commander. Prepare to surface and recover the landing team and their package." Kalinin turned and nodded to Commander Richard Mardukas who spoke, "Surface in 1 minute. Sound Battle Stations Surface, prepare counter-measures."

The shattered windscreen of the landing craft no longer filtered the noise of the remaining three gas turbines, laboring to keep the craft ahead of their pursuers. Sergeant Major Melissa Mao glanced briefly at the injured pilot, lying on the deck behind her. Above her on the deck house the crack of a 37MM sniper rifle came thru as Sergeant Kurz Weber attempted to slow some the missile gunboats, "Urzu 6! Go for the lead craft, aim for the waterline!"

Weber said in reply, "Believe me I am trying, but someone is not steering straight!" Mao softly replied, "Idiot!" jinxing the craft as the waters in the distance began to appear as if they were boiling.

The all too familiar shape appeared from the depths its hull; wet glistened in the moon light of the rising quarter moon as the Tuatha de Danaan moved slowly across the surface, angled in such a way that the landing craft would enter the port hatch number 4.

The missiles came out of nowhere, their blazing trails of fire lending light to the chaotic scene before Mao. Melissa knew they were not from the Tuatha de Danaan and not from the missile boats behind them, but from landing crafts port quarter.

Wednesday, 2103 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, South China Sea

Captain Andrew Simms observed the missile strikes with Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka from the sail of the Samuel Eliot Morison which was 5 kilometers North-West of the Tuatha de Danaan. Refocusing the Target Director, Marcy said "Firing 4, 5 and 6," as the shrieks of the Hell Fire missiles left the forward starboard side missile pod.

Captain Simms said, "Lieutenant Takenaka! Good shot!. Shift to aft starboard pod, target the remaining three with two apiece. Fire when you have solutions on all three. Make them all count, I don't want us or the Tuatha de Danaan to be followed."

Commander Ward on the bridge swiveled the periscope towards the Tuatha de Danaan and keyed his head set "Captain! The landing craft has been recovered, and Tessa has pulled the plug! Recommend we do the same!" as six more Hell Fire missiles roared skyward.

Tapping the top of Takenaka's battle helmet and pointing towards the hatch, Captain Simms hit the dive alarm as he said, "Dive, Dive! Commander Ward standard evasive, make it a left turn new heading is 095. Take us to 150 meters."

Wednesday, 2230 hours, Tuatha de Danaan, South China Sea

Captain Teletha Testarossa closed the folder then looked up at the image of Captain Simms and said "Andrew? I had presumed that you were still involved in dealing with the weapons smugglers in Manila. Perhaps you might explain why you involved yourself with my mission?"

Andrew raising an eyebrow slightly said in reply "Well Teletha, I had finished early thanks to Wu and her combat team. We intercepted the man-portable anti-craft missiles before the militants were able to take delivery, plus the militant base was destroyed and the survivors were turned over to the Philippine authorities so since I had nothing else better to do; I thought it prudent to back you up."

Taking her hair into her fingers, Testarossa said in reply, "I am seeing through your explanation Captain Simms. Please tell the truth," as Lieutenant Alice Wren sitting at the weapons console said softly "Andrew she is not buying it."

Andrew smiled sheepishly, "Ok Tessa you caught me. I am lying through my teeth. I did not want you having to waste time dealing with some missile boats so I intervened. But my mission did complete early anyway, so stop fretting over it." Andrew looked at the bridge chronometer then said, "Besides I do not want you to be late for the prom."

Testarossa stopped in mid-twist, "Prom? What Prom Captain Simms?" Lieutenant Commander Kalinin coughed softly as he spoke, "Madam Captain, the prom for Jendi High School this coming Friday." Commander Mardukas added as he said, "You were to attend with Miss Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara." Captain Testarossa coming to her feet and sounding annoyed said, "Captain Simms? You have no business meddling in my personal affairs. Good night Captain," then the transmission abruptly ended.

Lieutenant Takenaka said, "Captain Simms? The Madam Captain appears upset? I would have thought that she would have enjoyed attending the prom?" Commander Ward said in reply "Well Marcy it is like this, the Madam Captain has had no opportunity to get a consort, though Sergeant Sagara has offered to escort both her and Miss Chidori, the Madam Captain stills consider herself the odd person out."

Andrew came to his feet, "No Drake. It is something else entirely." Andrew heading towards the bridge door said, "I have a feeling that not having a consort is not all there is to it. Commander you have the con, set course for Melida Island, but keep us astern of the Tuatha de Danaan in any case as I'll let her go in first. Perhaps by the time we arrive she might be more open to talking about it Captain to Captain. Good night."

Thursday, 0500 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Western-Pacific Ocean

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu finished the weight lifting segment of her workout as Captain Andrew Simms did. Both headed for the hanger bay to begin a 50 lap run.

Wu spoke, "Captain? I heard that Madam Captain was perhaps annoyed with our intrusion?"

Andrew loping along said, "Well you could say that Wu. She may have been already preparing to fire when we took out the missile boats, but I bought her some time so she could get her landing team back."

Waving at Major Pedro Gonzalez as he passed, Captain Simms said "In truth, I knew about the invitation to the Jendi High School Prom from Miss Chidori to the Madam Captain, since Lieutenant Wren had received one as well; so I did not want her to miss it." Wu said in reply, "Perhaps she is not looking forward to such an event."

Coming to a stop, Captain Simms said "Sergeant Major? Just what do you mean by that?" The Sergeant Major standing before him said in reply, "It is perhaps Captain that she considers herself to be an outsider, and not being there full time precludes her from taking a date, then there is matter of one to dance with. To have proper date to prom, one must have dance partner."

Andrew pondered that a moment and said, "Sergeant Major? Out of curiosity? Can you dance?" Blushing slightly Sergeant Major Wu said, "But of course Captain. Once as enlisted in Chinese Army, one would accompany junior officers to special functions, where we would be dance partners."

Captain Simms said in reply, "Wu. Thanks for the insight. Now I know why she is hesitant to go. See you later." Captain Simms discontinued his run and headed forward towards his cabin leaving a puzzled Sergeant Major behind.

Thursday, 1300 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Operations Base

Andrew would have spoken with Teletha on their way from the dock, but she had gone out of her way to avoid him. Entering the administration building and heading for the operations center, Captain Simms met up with Commander Lewis Strong who was on his way there as well. "Lewis? Is there anything in the mission box that is outstanding?" asked Captain Simms as the two men entered the operations center.

Commander Lewis Strong, a former US Navy aviator who had lost the use of his legs nearly 10 years earlier and now confined to a motorized wheel chair glanced questionably at Captain Simms as he replied, "Nothing that requires either the Tuatha de Danaan or the Samuel Eliot Morrison. Say Andrew just what is going on? You are the second one to ask me that question today?" Following Lewis to his desk overlooking the situation room, Andrew pulled a chair out from a nearby desk then sitting said in reply "I was just curious. Who was the other person?"

Commander Lewis scanning the world situation board said "Captain Testarossa that's who. She even came up here looking at the situation map, then after a short while she left. Frankly she looked rather disappointed; it looked to me like she was looking for anything that she could get involved with."

Captain Simms getting to his feet said in reply, "Well do me a favor, if anything does come up, notify me first and assign Morison not Danaan to the mission." Lewis turned his chair slightly then said in reply "Tessa would usually do that. What is going on Andrew?" Captain Simms patting Commander Strong on the shoulder said "Tessa is trying to avoid a certain event she has been invited to. I would like for her to attend it. Is that good enough?" Lewis shrugged his shoulders and said "Well if that is the case, then I'll do it. But keep in mind if Tessa finds out, you could land yourself in very hot water."

Thursday, 1500 hours, Melida Island Officers Quarters, Residence of Captain Testarossa

Teletha fingered the envelope containing the invitation from Kaname Chidori then glanced out the window at the passing gulls. The familiar greeting then the invitation itself, "Tessa, I will be looking for you on Friday at the Prom as will Souska and there will be plenty of food and of course music and dancing."

Teletha slipped the envelope back into the desk drawer then closed it. Getting up from her chair, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and approaching the door she said "Who is it?"

"Captain Andrew Simms. Tessa, I need to talk to you," as Teletha stopped after hearing Captain Simms's voice. Teletha frowning said, "Captain Simms, I can not talk right now." Captain Simms stepping back, looked at Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin then said "Madam Captain, please open the door otherwise, I and Andrei will kick the door down."

Teletha said in surprise, "You would not dare Captain Simms! Commander Kalinin you will do no such thing!" Commander Kalinin said in reply, "Madam Captain, perhaps it would be in your interest to hear what Captain Simms has to say?"

Andrew hearing Teletha's footsteps then the sound of the security locks being released waited till she opened and then stepped away from the door.

Entering her spacious quarters, Captain Simms noted the luggage near the door and said "So you are going after all?" Captain Testarossa stood her ground and said, "I am still considering it," as Andrew pausing before her suddenly reached out and picked her up and slug her over his shoulders. Over Teletha's objections Captain Simms said "Andrei get her luggage. I'll carry her out. We have got a plane to catch."

Teletha thrashing about landing several blows to Andrew's back yelled "Andrew Simms! Put me down this instant!" Andrew ignoring her fists and clamping an arm around her waist then grabbing her feet said, "Tessa, you are going whether you like it or not and that is final. Miss Chidori is looking forward to this, so stop thrashing around!"

Teletha looking up as best as she could saw two pairs of feet, one belonging to Commander Richard Mardukas and the other of course to Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin said "Commander Mardukas? You too!" as Commander Mardukas said in reply "One must not disappoint Madam Captain, Miss Chidori is expecting you."

Lieutenant Alice Wren slide the door open and stepped out of the way as Captain Simms entered the van and planted Teletha in the seat. Alice said, "Welcome aboard Tessa!" as she sat next to Captain Testarossa who tried to hit Captain Simms but missed as the van lurched forward and then gained speed.

Teletha seeing Commander Drake Ward sitting in the front passenger seat, could not see the driver said "Who is driving this van! Stop it this instant!" The unseen driver said, "Sorry Madam Testarossa, but they promised me I could drive," as the voice of Ensign Aryl cheerfully replied. Teletha said "Aryl?" Commander Ward looked over his shoulder and said "Well if Aryl can drive a five billion dollar submarine around the ocean, then I have no problem with her driving while she is on the island," as he paused and issued instructions, "Next left Aryl."

Captain Testarossa said, "Captain Simms? What about my luggage?" Andrew throwing back a thumb over his shoulder said in reply "Mao and Wu have it in their van. I am bringing everybody, Mao, Wu, Weber, Jaunay, and Pedersen. I think Commander Kalinin is coming a little latter tonight. Commander Ward, did you get hold of Charlotte?"

Drake said in reply "Yes I did. Charlotte says she looks forward to the experience again. She said she did have fun shopping with Miss Chidori." Teletha spoke, "Shopping?" Andrew looked over at her and said, "Of course. You do need a dress and shoes for the prom as does Lieutenant Wren so when we get to Tokyo, the dress store will be you and Wren's first stop. Charlotte will be waiting and Mao and Wu will be going with you as well as Sergeant Pedersen."

Aryl lurched the van around a corner just Teletha still furious tried to slug Captain Simms again, but missing was flung across his lap. Wren said as she grabbed Teletha's legs "Do you suppose we will have to fit her in a dress when she is wearing leg irons Captain?"

Andrew trying to restrain her freehand said, "Alice, I don't think Mrs. Ward will appreciate that; Madam Testarossa will you please stop, jeez that hurt!" as Captain Testarossa managed to hit Captain Simms in the kidneys.

Thursday, 1800 hours, Private Field near Tokyo

With Sergeant Olina Pederson driving, Andrew watched as the van carrying Captain Testarossa departed, the glare she gave both he and Commander Ward was not meant to be friendly. The flight had been turbulent and not in the bad weather sense. Tessa finally had been forced to sit between both Sergeant Majors on the flight, much to their amusement.

Drake watched the van turn the corner then said, "Andrew? Technically she could charge all of us with kidnapping; I hope you know what you are doing."

Captain Simms said in reply as he got into the drivers seat of the rental van "Well I do. Now if Charlotte will do her part, we might have a happy captain once again." Turning to Aryl sitting in the passenger seat, Captain Simms said "Sorry you can't drive here. The Tokyo police might take a dim view of a 12 year old doing the driving," as he started the engine.

Thursday, 1845 hours, Dress Specialty Store, Tokyo, Japan

Teletha Testarossa eyed Charlotte Ward as the woman returned with several dresses. Teletha had finally given up and decided she would go along with what ever Simms was planning. Andrei and Richard both had been in on it, so it meant that those above her in Mithril had spoken.

Charlotte Ward already forewarned about Teletha's resistance to even coming to Tokyo placed the individual dress on a hanging rod mounted to a table and said, "Miss Testarossa. Though it is no where to be found in my job description, I am doing this as a favor to my husband and for Andrew. Now please stand and let's take your measurements, then we shall see how you like these dresses."

Alice Wren, who had settled on several different dresses found Charlotte Ward even attending to her and both Sergeant Majors as well as Sergeant Pederson. Alice said to Charlotte, "Mrs. Ward, do you enjoy doing this kind of thing?"

Charlotte removing a pin from the holder nearby said, "I have not done this in a long time Alice. It kind of brings back memories."

Teletha looking at the edge of the dress just above her ankles said, "Memories?" Charlotte laughed lightly, "Yes. I did seamstress work to put myself through college. Of course with Raymond, I did a lot of his clothes, so I never lost my touch. I had a lot of fun with Kaname yesterday too; helping her select her Prom dress."

Teletha turned slowly and stopped then said "Mrs. Ward? I think this will be the one." Melissa Mao overhearing Teletha leaned around from the next fitting mirror and gave a low whistle, "Now that suits you, Tessa!" Testarossa said in reply "And why is yours such a low cut Melissa? Are you trying to embarrass me again?"

Charlotte Ward stepped back as 17 year old and 27 year old went nose to nose making disparaging remarks about each other then said "Ladies! For what it is worth, I think that both dresses compliment each other. Now stand still so I can finish doing the hems!"

Thursday, 2130 hours, Common Meeting Room, Mithril Apartment Complex

The chatter of voices from the nearby walkway intruded briefly, but Andrei Kalinin and Andrew Simms ignored them as the group entered the Common Room. Teletha about to speak held back watching two men then two young teenagers, Ensign Aryl and Raymond Ward as they played chess.

Commander Ward held a finger to his lips then turned back to watch both games. Charlotte Ward slipping into a seat next to her husband said softly "How long has the games been going?" Drake Ward glancing at the wall clock, said "Little more than two hours for both. I got to give Aryl credit. She has been giving Raymond a run for his money. They have played to three draws a piece and Andrew and Andrei have won two a piece.

Andrew tipped his King and then said, "Andrei well played," as he stopped the timer. Ensign Aryl coming to her feet and looking closely at her field of play from the sides and top said, "Ray, I can not think of a counter move." Raymond Ward coming to his feet nodded and said "The same here. We are at another draw. Uncle Andy? What did we do wrong again?"

Both Andrew and Andrei pondered the remaining moves as Lieutenant Wren approached the table. Alice cocking her head slightly began to shuffle the pieces quickly then said "Aryl, you opened with Queen's Gambit, which young Mr. Ward countered with the Chigorin, and then Aryl began to utilize the Tarrasch Defense and young Mr. Ward then went to the Albin Countergambit and Aryl introduced a variation of the Queen's Indian Defense. Both should rethink the defensive stance utilized," as she tipped each King.

Andrew seeing Teletha in the background said "I think that is enough for the night. Aryl, Raymond if you would take care of the chess sets for us. Madam Captain? Could I and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin have a word in private?" Charlotte Ward taking her cue, helped Raymond and Aryl clear the chess games from the tables then taking both of them with her, they departed the Common Room, as Charlotte said "Captain Simms, Commander Kalinin please do not forget we will be having breakfast together here in the Common Room at 7:30, so don't be late."

Lieutenant Wren said her farewell and departed leaving Captain Testarossa alone with Andrew and Andrei. Getting up from his seat, Andrew walked to the door then closed and locked it, then said "Teletha, I regret having to put you through this, but Andrei has a letter of explanation for you."

Commander Kalinin opened a nearby briefcase and extracted a red envelope and upon its face was written "To My Daughter, Captain Teletha Testarossa."

Teletha accepting the envelope turned it on its back, the wax seal bearing the imprint of the Testarossa Family Crest; Teletha slipped a finger nail underneath and broke the seal and extracting the letter began to read.

"My Dearest Daughter,

I have for the past several years entrusted your safety and wellbeing to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and Commander Richard Mardukas and both men have surpassed my expectations in such an endeavor. In the past year, you accepted into the service of Mithril; Captain Andrew Simms, formally of the United States Navy.

Your choice was wise and as you have since determined, Captain Simms can and is a worthy opponent when it comes to submarine warfare; but you have also noted he will ignore your orders. Do not blame him my daughter for such transgressions as he has done so at my bidding and he will continue to do so.

Furthermore it was at my insistence that he was to ensure your presence at the Jendi High School Prom. I close this letter, with hopes that you will enjoy a Prom that you never had.

Signed

Your Loving Father

Teletha placed the letter on the table and said "Andrew, Andrei? How long did you know?" Andrei said "Madam Captain, I was made aware of the invitation of course by Commander Mardukas who noted that Lieutenant Wren of the Morison too had received such a request from Miss Chidori. It was decided that Captain Simms would ensure that you came to Tokyo, since he was already tasked with being the devil's advocate; and one I might add he has not enjoyed."

Andrew said in reply, "My methods Tessa that I have used against you, how I act around you was done at the request of your father. Adding me to the mix has helped you both emotionally and I might add physically. Being the age you are Teletha, most young women of your age would be doing normal teenage things, like going to the movies, going out with friends and of course going to a Prom. Andrei relayed to me that you were how shall we say in a "waffle" about what to do, so when push came to shove; I shoved."

"Then there is the matter of Miss Kaname Chidori," said Andrei. Andrew taking a folder from Andrei opened it and said "Miss Chidori will graduate on Saturday, and per an earlier agreement between you and she; Miss Chidori will be joining Mithril. She officially signed the papers tonight."

Teletha came to her feet and said as she turned towards the door "I presume that both of you will be attending the Prom as well?" Andrew said in reply, "Yes those are our intentions. Perhaps Madam Captain would enjoy the company of a dance partner. Would one of us suffice?"

Watching Testarossa clench her fists, Andrew said "One just needs to follow the lead of the partner and things will be well. Teletha, you father told me you have to left feet so don't worry about it." Teletha spun abruptly and said "He told you!" Andrei said in reply "Captain Simms assumed it Madam Captain and spoke with your father, hence your father's permission to bring you to Tokyo so you could enjoy yourself."

"Embarrassing myself in public, I will do no such thing" said Tessa as she turned away. Andrew came to his feet and catching up with Teletha before she reached the door said, "It is neither the intentions of your father, Andrei nor me to do that to you. Listen, I can help you with that problem. It is not insurmountable. If you have any doubts, just ask Commander Ward and his wife Charlotte. They set me up on so many blind dates, that I had to learn how to dance. I know a few tricks so relax and enjoy yourself, Ok?"

Teletha shook Andrew's arm free then opened the door and left, without giving a backward look, she slammed the door on the way out. Andrew said as he watched Teletha storm down the walkway "Well that did not go well."

Andrew turned back towards the table and rejoined Kalinin and said "There might be one who can help with this." Andrei said in reply "Who might that be?" Andrew with a slight smile said "Souska Sagara."

Friday, 0500 hours, Apartment Complex Gymnasium

Souska Sagara placed the barbell back onto its storage rack then turned to Captain Simms who was toweling off. "Madam Captain Testarossa has become gifted Captain Simms when in command situations, however relatively speaking, she has been known to trip on her own two feet, Sir," said Souska.

Andrew slipping the top of his gym shirt over his head said, "There lays the problem Sergeant. Put her into a command situation and she will be fine but physical coordination she can fall flat on her face. I have tried to reason with her, but Tessa will go ballistic if one mentions physical activity such as dancing in public."

Souska said, "The Prom is tonight which leaves little time for her to become confident. Your supposition that she would be willing to learn in such a short period of time is reasonable, but only if she considers it a challenge."

Andrew sitting on a nearby bench said "Commander Kalinin mentioned to me about the time you taught her how to operate an Arms Slave. You succeeded in that endeavor, and she while utilizing an M6 defeated Sergeant Major Mao who was in an M9. That was to say the least an impressive achievement."

"Yes it was, however there were circumstances that allowed her to win," said Souska. Andrew leaned backward and said "Yes that is true. But you gave her the confidence to succeed, and I expect you can do it again. Simple dance steps will suffice, and that is all you really have to concern yourself with. Just get her confidence back, which is all I ask."

Friday, 0700 hours, Common Room Kitchen

Charlotte Ward peered around the corner of the door to the interior of the kitchen, where the sound of mixers was coming from. His back was to her as she silently entered before announcing her presence. "Andrew Simms! Just what do you think you are doing?" said Charlotte as her husband Drake entered behind her.

Commander Ward pausing beside his wife said "He can't hear you Charlotte. He has on his ear buds to his music player." Setting aside the knife, Andrew turned to a nearby bowl and pushed the chopped tomatoes into the container then as he went towards the sink he finally acknowledged their presence "Oh good morning Charlotte, Drake" said Andrew as he removed the ear buds from his ears.

Charlotte reaching for the off switch of a mixer said "Andrew? How long have you been in here?" Andrew rinsing the cutting board said "Since about 0530 this morning. Had to mix the biscuit dough and start their baking." Charlotte crossed her arms then said "You and your cooking. Why am I not surprised. What else is left to do?"

Captain Simms wearing an apron looked around briefly in thought then said "Well I suppose you can crack some more eggs and then put the bacon in the oven. I'll start cooking the ham and the sausages, then Charlotte you can go sit and watch TV or read the paper. Breakfast is my treat." Charlotte setting the trays of bacon in the oven turned and left saying "Men. Now they go into a kitchen without asking and start cooking."

When Kaname Chidori arrived at the Common Room she was not alone. With her were Sergeant Souska Sagara and Captain Teletha Testarossa. Commander Ward noted that Tessa was doing her best to avoid Captain Simms and even Commander Kalinin. Finding a chance to speak with Souska, Commander Ward took him aside and said "Ok Sergeant, you seem to know what is going on so spill it and that is an order."

Sagara leading Commander Ward out of earshot of Tessa spoke "It is regarding Teletha. I have been ordered to assist her in gaining her confidence when it comes to dancing, Sir."

Drake withheld the laugh trying to bubble forth replied, "Ok, so that's what this is all about. After breakfast, take Madam Captain to the patio. I and Charlotte will be waiting."

Friday, 0830 hours, Common Room Patio, Mithril Apartment Complex

Kaname Chidori had sensed Teletha's disposition since breakfast had begun. Kaname set her cup down and said, "Ok, Tessa. What is going on between you and Captain Simms? You have been avoiding him all morning."

Teletha stirring her tea said in reply "He forced me to come." Kaname trying not to laugh said "The Captain Simms? He made you come? I sent the invitations to you and Alice and really never expected anyone to show up."

Teletha glancing in the direction of the kitchen said in reply, "My father asked him to do it, because I never have been to a prom." "Well if that is what this is about, then why not just get up and leave and go back to the island," said Kaname as Souska approached the table.

Souska stopped and addressing Teletha said "Madam Captain. Commander Ward would like to see you on the patio. He has a private matter to discuss with you." Teletha getting up from the table said "I doubt I could leave Miss Chidori. Commander Kalinin and Captain Simms would likely just bring me back again."

Charlotte Ward set the CD into the CD player and turned towards the patio door as it opened. Teletha followed by Souska Sagara and Kaname Chidori walked out onto the patio.

Charlotte said, "Miss Testarossa please join me," as Drake Ward entered from the walkway.

Charlotte said, "Teletha, I have been in your position of being nervous about being in public when dancing, and I would like to help as would my husband. Your Sergeant, Souska Sagara has agreed to help as well."

Teletha starting to back away felt a hand on her lower back as Kaname said "Tessa, give it a shot. You have said before that Souska is a good coach."

Souska Sagara said as he held out his hand, "Madam Captain. It is not that all difficult and the dance steps are rather simple." Teletha grasping Souska's hand was led out to the center of the patio where Drake Ward stood with his wife. Kaname walking to the player, stood next to it and smiled, "Well Teletha there is no sense in holding back; just give it a shot."

With the Ward's demonstrating the simple steps, Teletha and Souska followed. Teletha stumbled at first, stepping on Sagara's feet but within three hours, Teletha and Souska were dancing and Teletha no longer had two left feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Friday, 1900 hours, Jendi High School Gymnasium

Eri Kagurazaka felt her shawl being removed from her shoulders and turned to see who was doing it. Andrew Simms dressed in a tuxedo said "Miss Kagurazaka, it could be a little warm in here for that." Eri said in reply as she accepted his arm "I am sure it could be Doctor Simms, shall we go and join those in the prom?"

Teletha escorted by Sergeant Kurz Weber who like Simms and Sagara was attired in a tuxedo was greeted by numerous graduating seniors as she passed them. Entering the dance floor setup in the gym, Teletha stopped to watch the seniors that had already paired into couples already dancing and then looked towards the stage, where Sergeant Major Melissa Mao had muscled her way to the keyboard and was playing.

Kaname Chidori and Souska moved about slowly, Kaname resting her head on Souska's shoulder briefly opened her eyes and smiled at Teletha then said as they danced past "Teletha, don't worry. Let the music carry you."

Weber guiding her to the edge of the dance floor said as he began to dance "Madam Captain, it is very easy. Remember just follow my lead." Then moving off together, Weber and Testarossa moving to a slow ballad joined the other couples.

Eri Kagurazaka standing next to Andrew said, "It was wonderful that the exchange students were able to make it. I will miss them in the coming months," as Andrew watching Teletha and Kurz move about the dance floor said "A new beginning for many. Friendships forged in school will become just memories as they find new friends."

Getting Sergeant Major Mao's attention, Andrew Simms gave a brief wave, and then as he turned to Eri he said "How about one special for us? I don't think the students will mind?" Eri hearing the music change smiled and said "Doctor Simms I thought you would never ask.

"Madam Captain we should go to the side," as Kurz led Teletha to where Souska and Kaname were standing. Teletha seeing the other dancers doing the same said, "Sergeant? What is going on?" Souska seeing Captain Simms leading Eri Kagurazaka onto the dance floor said "A very special dance, Madam Captain."

Teletha watched as Andrew and Eri seemed to glide across the floor, their movements seemed perfect. As the couple completed one loop, others soon joined and then Souska spoke, "Madam Captain? May I have the pleasure of this dance?" as Kurz addressing Kaname said, "Miss Chidori? I would be honored to dance with you as well."

Saturday, 1000 hours, Jendi High School Athletic Field

Kaname Chidori's voice echoed across those seated in the bleachers overlooking the graduation ceremonies as she said "Each of us has a responsibility to care for this world as others have before us and we know what mistakes have been made, the prices paid with those mistakes have been high. We have had those teaching us admit that decisions were at times made in haste. Let us remember what they have taught and use it to help us not make such decisions in haste as well."

Kaname Chidori stepped away from the raised podium and walking from the dais, returned and joined her fellow classmates as the crowd applauded. Eri Kagurazaka rising from her chair approached the podium and said "This completes the graduation ceremonies of Jendi High School. Thank you all for coming."

So it was finally over. Andrew Simms sitting in the bleachers watched as family members of the graduating students hurriedly left their seats to join the graduates on the field. Kaname Chidori who in the distance was giving farewell hugs to her now former classmates had made a point in her graduation speech. Those who care little will have that much less to pass on to those behind them. It has struck a chord with many, but the chatter turned towards the future. Many of the seniors would soon find themselves being juniors again, this time in college. Andrew hoped they would carry what they learned here with them to college, maybe some of them would surprise a few professors along the way. Getting up from his seat next to Teletha Testarossa, she and Andrew descended to the field to meet Kaname.

Teletha said as she descended the stairs, "This will be a new day for Kaname as well Captain. We have accomplished much, to ensure that she would see this day." Andrew holding the gate open said, "Yes you have Teletha, and it was at times difficult but you should take pride in that she did make it," as Andrew nearly stumbled on the last step as his cell phone began to furiously vibrate.

Excusing himself from Teletha, Andrew walked away from the crowd and answered, "Simms speaking," said Andrew as the voice of Commander Lewis Strong said "Sorry to blow things for you. How soon can you round up your people and be at Point Bravo for pickup?" Captain Andrew Simms turned catching the celebration of graduation between Teletha and Kaname, the happiness and joy of friends enjoying the moment.

"Two hours, send the general alert page to all my people only and have them return to the complex for departure. I have most here with me now, but they are scattered." Commander Strong acknowledged and then hung up. Within a few moments, here and there scattered in the crowd, cell phones began vibrating and Lieutenant Alice Wren turned to find Captain Andrew Simms standing alone in the distant outfield and began walking towards him as did others.

Captain Teletha Testarossa did not miss the activity. Sergeant Major Wu, Sergeant Pederson, Sergeant Jaunay and even Ensign Aryl all were headed for where Captain Simms was standing. About to follow, Teletha felt a firm hand on her shoulder, it was Souska Sagara's as he said "Captain Simms has been recalled and he and his crew are returning to Melida Island.

Saturday, 1200 hours, Private Field, Tokyo, Japan

Captain Simms had seen the scene repeated many times, but in greater numbers. This time it was just Charlotte Ward with her husband Drake with her son giving a last hug to her husband before he boarded the plane. Captain Testarossa intruding on his thoughts said "You did not have to take this mission Andrew. I could have taken it."

Andrew said in reply "I asked Commander Strong to assign the next mission to the Morison, Tessa. It was my choice."

Commander Ward gave a soft kiss to the forehead of Charlotte then knelt before Raymond and said, "Take care of yourself and study hard. You will not have long before you will be attending Jendi High School as a junior. Uncle Andy has been able to get you into the new junior class coming up, so make me and him proud. Ok squirt."

Raymond said in reply, "Dad, just take care of yourself,' as Drake ran his hand through his son's hair and stood. Captain Teletha Testarossa turned to Captain Simms and said "What ever it is Andrew, do be careful." Captain Simms offering his hand, shook Tessa's and said in reply "That is what I will do. See you at Melida Island."

Saturday, 1530 hours, Apartment of Captain Testarossa, Mithril Apartment Complex

Kaname Chidori sitting on the balcony with Teletha Testarossa stirred her tea as she said, "Teletha, I saw you leaving with Captain Simms to the airport. I thought you might have flown back with him."

Tessa sipped her tea then said, "I went to see him off. It was the right thing to do." Tessa pondered why she did so. Andrew had practically kidnapped her from Melida Island in the first place. Her nervousness about possibly embarrassing herself in public has not happened, thanks in large part to Commander Ward and his wife Charlotte.

Andrew had gone out of his way to ensure that she would enjoy the prom and had even danced with her later, after the waltz he had performed with Miss Eri Kagurazaka. The unexpected applause had been something had surprised her at the end of her dance with Captain Simms. He had not rushed the dance but guided her through several movements that neither Souska or Drake had shown her and made it seem as she was the focus of the prom. Then there was Kaname, who had next danced with Andrew. The Rumba, a fast paced dance had set those on the sidelines to clapping with the beat as Andrew and Kaname twirled about. The final dance was with Kyoko Tokiwa who had no date. Kyoko overwhelmed by being asked to dance a waltz, had completely forgotten to take a picture, but Kaname had not. Kaname had captured several photographs of a smiling and laughing Kyoko as Andrew moved about the dance floor with her.

Kaname said as she stood to get more tea, "Captain Simms certainly made a lot of girls happy last night at the prom. Kyoko fell head over heels for him after the dance." Tessa said in reply "Andrew has that effect on people. He can remind some of their father's."

Kaname returned with more tea and sitting back at the table said "So it is tomorrow, ok with you?" Tessa smiled, "Yes Kaname it is. You will commence your advanced training as a "Whispered" and I will guide you."

Saturday, 1700 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Base

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka tapped the last item on the check list of the PDA and pressed the update button which sent the information to the Situation Room, twelve stories above his head. Sergeant Troy Gallium walking off the loading ramp leading to the Samuel Eliot Morison said as he approached and saluted the lieutenant "That was the last of it, Sir. The deck crew is securing the equipment for sea now." Lieutenant Takenaka said in reply as he returned the salute "Thank you Sergeant. See to it that the crew is mustered for immediate departure."

Commander Lewis Strong tapped the keyboard then said, "She was originally a T-AK class transport ship of the Cape Class; the length as built 172 meters or 565 feet old English measurements, with a beam of 23 meters or 76 feet and tipped the scales weighing in at about 23296 metric tons.

The vessel was purportedly retired in 2015 and stricken from the ready reserve fleet of the United States Military Sealift Command, however it continued in service as a special transport until its mysterious loss in the early 2020's."

Captain Simms seeing the vessel being holographicly displayed before him studied the display. Standard configuration for a dry cargo ship designed and built in the early 1950's, it had served in the US Navy then in the US Military Sea Lift Command until its retirement from the ready reserves. Its last assignment had been the transport of the final stockpile of Sarin Nerve Agent.

Commander Strong tapped another key and as a new image appeared he said "A specialized transport container was utilized for the transfer of the Sarin Agent. There were a total of six units, weighing when loaded at 65 metric tons each. Each container carried a separate capsule manufactured from stainless steel and aluminum with brass inserts." The exploded view of what the capsule would look like briefly appeared.

Andrew stood and said, "Ok, so just how much Sarin was on the ship?" Lewis said in reply as the shipping manifest appeared, "All told, 30 tons. The Sarin was in liquid form and the original containers were inserted into the capsules when then were inserted and sealed in the primary shipping containers." Doctor George Albert jotting down the information said, "Captain Simms, the lethal dose of Sarin in liquid form is 1000 to 1700 mg and if ingested by breathing is less than 75-100 mg. There are only two things nastier and that is Soman and VX."

Simms approached a display monitor and said, "Sarin was and is still a dangerous chemical. Invented in Germany in 1938, its primary use was on the battlefield during World War II and later in the 1980's by the late Iraqi dictator Saddam Hussein against the Kurds in Northern Iraq before the first Gulf War. Then it was utilized as a terrorist weapon by the Japanese Aum Shinrikyo Sect in 1994 at Matsumoto, Japan that killed seven and in March of 1995 at Tokyo that directly killed twelve and thousands more were injured after it was released on the transit system. The leader of that sect, Chizuo Matsumoto or to his followers at the time Master Shoko Asahara was the result of attempting to divert an investigation by authorities into the murder of an anti-cult lawyer and his family in 1989. Matsumoto and eleven of his followers were sentenced to death and the sentences were eventually carried out by the year 2015."

Commander Strong smiled and said "Succulently well put Captain. And now the reason we are here is because that missing transport has been found," and as Commander Strong brought up a graphical display of JUAS logo he said "The Japanese Underwater Archeological Society, was conducting a search for a sunken World War II Japanese Imperial Navy Submarine, or I-Boat as they called them back in those days. The most infamous of the I-boats the I-26. The JUAS is doing research on the sub and crew of that sub, and was hunting for her near her reported sinking position. Well low and behold they find the missing transport instead of the sub."

Andrew said as he returned to his seat, "Somewhere south of the reported sinking position of the I-26?" Commander Strong said in reply, "Yes. They had done an extensive search of the coordinates and found nothing so were doing a side scan sweep of the Palau range and plateau. The target appeared and they sent an ROV down to take a look and found her. Of course with no markings discernable they marked it as an unknown wreck and sent in the particulars to various governments. Mithril got a match and with what it is likely carrying they want to make sure that the cargo is destroyed to prevent salvage; and if the contents are still intact, you are hereby directed to destroy the contents of the wreck completely and ensure that the containers themselves are opened to the sea."

Doctor George Albert tapping his pen said, "If the individual containers are still within the main transport carriers; shoving torpedo after torpedo won't work. Those containers were designed to withstand proximity explosions, everything from routine industrial accidents to military explosives was considered. We used much smaller scale containers when shipping biohazards in the military Andrew; and I can attest to how well some of those things were built."

Commander Strong picked up a small square block of grey and slid it across the table and said, "That will not be a problem with that. The weak points have been identified and a sufficient quantity of C-12 has been loaded on the Morison to deal with the containers. It will be up to the Scorpions that have been loaded on the Morison to place the charges. Besides the goal is to crack them open and get the individual transport cells out and destroy their contents."

Andrew having examined the C-12 said in reply "Just how deep is that ship Lewis?" Lewis tapping the keyboard said in reply "She is sitting at about 1250 meters, give or take a few."

Captain Simms muttered something inaudible then said "Terrific. Any supposition on how it ended up there?" Commander Strong nodded, "Considering the advancement of meteorology back in the 2020's, one can still never second guess mother nature, which is likely what happened. The late captain of that vessel, thinking the typhoon was well clear of his path sailed right into it after it made a sudden and unexpected course change. It was the same typhoon that ravaged the base where that ship was going in the Caroline Islands. In the turmoil that followed, an extensive search was launched in extreme secrecy but no trace was ever found nor was there any radio calls received. The base was to have been shut down after the Sarin was destroyed, but with no Sarin to dispose of the base itself was abandoned due to extensive storm damage."

Commander Ward looked at the plotted position of the ill-fated ship and said "We can assume that the civilian search team is now busily looking elsewhere? I don't fancy us meeting up with their mini-sub at an inopportune moment and neither does Captain Simms." Commander Strong clearing the screen said, "They are well clear and are concentrating their search to the north again. If anything the worst you could encounter would be the odd fish or two." Andrew taking that for what it was worth said, "Lewis, just keep us advised on their movements just in case. Commander Ward, we will sail at 1900 hours and training on the ROV's are to be conducted in the moon pool by Ensign Aryl and Lieutenant Alice Wren when the equipment is ready. That is all. Dismissed."

Commander Strong about to depart the briefing room was stopped by Captain Simms who said, "Lewis? Would you have all of the blue prints of the load out configuration as it was on that ship sent to the Morison and of course all the blue prints of those containers. I want to study them at my leisure while on the way. Oh by the way, if any information on the I-26 comes to light would you mind forwarding it to me."

Lewis turned his chair in puzzlement and said "Um, sure. Any particular reason?"

Andrew Simms unsmiling said, "Yeah, that sub nearly killed one of my ancestors in 1944 after it sank a merchant he was on in the Indian Ocean. I just would like to know where its true position is, that's all."

Sunday, 0800 hours, Apartment of Kaname Chidori

Kaname stood in the center of her apartment taking one last look. Next to her sat her single piece of luggage in which she had packed a few civilian clothes and photographs of her family. About to pull the tow handle of the suite case she was stopped by Souska Sagara who said, "Miss Chidori, I will attend to that for you." Kaname's hand brushed the handle at the same time as Souska's as he pushed the handle back in and lifted the case. Kaname smiled, "Ok Souska, if you must. Lead the way."

Outside standing next to the van was Captain Teletha Testarossa and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin who watched Souska and Kaname descend the staircase together. When Kaname following Souska entered the sidewalk, Commander Kalinin turned and opened the door then said, "Lieutenant Chidori, good morning."

Teletha waiting as Souska loaded the suite case said, "Kaname? Did you get everything you wanted?" Kaname turned to look back at her apartment balcony and said, "For now Tessa, I have everything that I want. Let's get going."

Charlotte Ward waved a silent farewell to the vans as they passed. Teletha gave a brief wave back as the vans rounded the corner and left the apartment complex. Entering the apartment, Charlotte pondered the future. As Drake had explained things to her, the "Whispered" carried within themselves information that when deciphered correctly had helped establish the basis for Mithril itself and for its advanced weapons, powers sources and equipment.

There were ways to force that knowledge out of a "Whispered" but it was drastic, barbaric, and inhumane. The correct way was through specialized training which allowed the bearer to actually access the knowledge by learning to by pass the memory barriers that were in place. Captain Teletha Testarossa would help Kaname with that task. If done incorrectly and under the wrong conditions irreversible brain damage would result. Kaname who had been given exercises to practice by Teletha had already been able to access much of the information she carried, but not understanding how to put the many and varied equations to speech and written form had hit a stumbling block. Charlotte hoped that the young woman would be successful in learning what she needed to do, otherwise the chance of an abnormal situation occurring could be very real.

1000 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Forward Combat Base

Commander Lewis Strong entered the Situation Room and brought his chair to a stop before his custom made control desk. The irregular sounds of computers, chirps of alarms came to his ears as Commander Richard Mardukas entered from his office and joined Lewis.

Commander Mardukas giving a cub of coffee to Commander Strong said "Madam Captain and her entourage are 45 minutes from landing. I noticed Commander you have placed a watch on the Japanese civilian research team, any particular reason?"

Lewis sipping the coffee said, "Captain Simms requested it. He wants a heads up in case they turn south again, that's all. Even though they are nearly 1500 kilometers apart, Andrew does not want them coming at him unannounced. That survey team is mapping the Palau range north of the island chain; because they did not locate what they were looking for they are mapping the entire area apparently."

Commander Mardukas knew all too well that the listed position of a sinking ship could differ from that of its final resting place. Contrary to popular belief, a ship does not ordinarily travel in a vertical plane when sinking, but will sink in a horizontal plane and then there is the landing on the ocean floor and the terrain itself.

Studies of previous ship and even submarine sinking's had proven that the vessels would travel great distances before hitting bottom in deep water and when they did so they were moving sometimes at speeds exceeding 20 knots and the impacts were violent. Mardukas recalled privately to himself memories from his childhood of watching documentaries on shipwrecks and among those he had watched had been the heavily documented Royal Mail Ship Titanic.

Though the late Titanic resided at nearly 3810 meters, or about 12,500 feet old English measurements, the cargo vessel that Captain Simms was after sat in only 4,000 feet of water in old English measurements or 1250 meters and it could be easily reached with most deep diving submersibles. The 3000 meter or 9,800 foot crush depth would not be a factor for the Samuel Eliot Morison or for the Tuatha de Danaan.

Unknown wrecks would attract curious salvers, and since JUAS had reported the cargo vessel as such, Mithril had decided that it would be best to ensure that no part of its cargo was recoverable. Commander Mardukas briefly looked at the Situation Board and said "Commander there is another concern. Perhaps one should be alert for wildcatters?"

Lewis crossing his arms said "That would be unfortunate for the buzzards. Andrew would take a very dim view of those types."

Wildcatters was a polite term for salvers looking to make a profit, and with little regulatory controls, salvers would conduct salvage of wrecks. Some had crossed the line when it had come to military wrecks. Military vessels by their very nature were many times sunk in combat carrying crewmembers to the bottom. Considered war graves by many nations, they were to be left alone, untouched and no items were to be removed, but as Mardukas knew all too well, that line had been crossed in recent years with disturbing regularity. The cargo ship was considered a military vessel since it had a military crew vice a civilian crew and the United States having classified its cargo would not reveal any information pertaining to what it carried. Mithril aware of the missing ship and its cargo for nearly 10 years had patiently waited for such a discovery by a research team to take place.

This would not be the first such vessel that Mithril had endeavored to locate as there had been others. Long forgotten cargoes had been discreetly destroyed to prevent them from being salvaged, and to keep horrific cargoes out of untrained and unprepared hands.

Lewis moving a computer mouse over his screen highlighted the area of the sunken cargo vessel then said, "Anything on the surface in a 500 kilometer circle of that wreck will trigger an alert and 300 kilometers if it is subsurface. All we can do is hope for the best," as he clicked the mouse button and on the Situation Board, the area of the Pacific he had highlighted turned crimson red. Pressing a button on the intercom, Commander Strong said to his watch team "Gentlemen and ladies, if anything enters that circle I want full ID on it, and no matter day or night I want to be notified. The only exception to that is the Samuel Eliot Morison, as she has full clearance. Anybody else, they may have to answer to Captain Simms in a very bad way. Stay alert. That is all."

Sunday, 1300 hours, Melida Island Officers Quarters

Kaname Chidori placed her Mithril identification badge on the table near the door and returned to the living room of her quarters. Two doors down from her were Captain Teletha Testarossa's quarters. Kaname nearly laughed when she saw her name plate on her own door, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori.

Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl lived on either side of her, but neither was there as Kaname learned that both had sailed on the Samuel Eliot Morison. Having set the photographs of her family on the wall of the living room; Kaname turned her attention to the kitchen which she found well stocked.

Busying herself with making tea, Kaname nearly missed the knock on the door because it was so soft. Calling out and answering to her visitor, Kaname undid the locks and opened the door to find Captain Testarossa dressed in civilian clothes and said "Tessa, please come in. I was just making some tea."

Teletha entered and said as Kaname closed the door, "I brought you a house warming gift," and presented Kaname with a bowl filled with potpourri which she set on the coffee table.

The tropical fragrance of the dried flowers, the sweetness of them could be smelled by Kaname as she finished making the tea and brought the tray to the living room where Teletha was waiting.

Setting the tray on the table, Kaname poured the tea for Teletha and then sat across from her and said "Teletha? The training that you are to help me with, how difficult will it be?"

Teletha setting her cup down then smiling said, "It will not be all that difficult. You already have the ability to access what is within, but only in a jumbled method. I will help guide you into releasing the barriers so that you can access the hidden memories in a proper way that will help you understand what you are seeing. The techniques are passed from "Whispered" to Whispered" and you will eventually help others in the same situation."

Kaname remembered the first time she had accessed the information and it had been under trying circumstances. Sergeant Souska Sagara utilizing an Arms Slave called Arbalest equipped with a Lambda Driver had battled it out with a terrorist named Gauron in a Russian forest. In a half daze, Kaname had issued instructions to Souska that had allowed him to utilize the full potential of Arbalest against his opponent and Souska had been successful. It would only be later, that she and Teletha would encounter the late Gauron face to face on the Tuatha de Danaan when he tried to take over the Artificial Intelligence of the submarine. In the ensuing battle, Teletha was injured and incapacitated and Kaname had herself taken control of the mammoth submarine using the TAROS system after Souska sent Gauron over the side into the Pacific by using the Tuatha de Danaan's catapult system.

Kaname said "Teletha? Will these techniques allow me to maintain my awareness? I mean not being in a daze if you know what I mean." Teletha responded "You will be fully aware of your surroundings once you understand the techniques. It will be like when we merge to communicate; only you will not be in communication with another "Whispered."

Sunday, 1700 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"Ok ladies that is enough for today," said Bert Lance as he approached the edge of the moon pool and hooked up the ROV's to the lift system. Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl stepped out of their respective control stations and stretched their arms and legs. Pressing the button on the control box, Bert watched as the ROV's broke the surface of the moon pool and then moved to their storage racks.

Bert Lance setting the ROV's into the storage cradle switched off the lift and turned to Lieutenant Wren and said "Good work on untangling your unit. Even though it's hard to simulate debris on what might be found on a sunken wreck, it is still good to know how to untangle an ROV. Ensign Aryl good work on the camera angles, working together as you two did made it seem simple and quick to get out of the jam."

Lieutenant Wren said in reply, "Mister Lance? Our primary goal will be to chart a path for the Scorpion to get to the containers. What would be the case if the cargo vessel has no opening large enough to allow the entry of the Scorpion?"

Lance said in reply, "Then we would have to make our own. The Scorpion can be outfitted with an electric cutter and a smaller one can be attached to each ROV. If that happens we can program the Scorpion and ROV's to operate by computer control to cut the openings without human intervention, but let's hope we don't have to go that route because it is time consuming."

Captain Simms's voice called out over the announcement system, "Mister Lance, Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl. Report to Mission Briefing," as Bert Lance wistfully looked at the ROV's he said "Looks like Andrew has already started planning on how we are to get into it. Shall we go ladies?"

Lieutenant Taz Norton, the Intelligence Officer of the Morison stood at the podium. Pressing a control button, Taz said "The video footage is from the JUAS research team that found the ship; though it was a brief pass of the wreck they also took several still photographs. Overall condition is good though several of the yard and stay rigs have collapsed and are blocking the hatch entrances, we still can get inside."

Bert Lance had seen worse, but the interior of the cargo decks were accessible. Bert said in reply "Well that means the top levels are accessible, but the lower cargo holds will be our primary concern. The containers per the load out blue prints were placed in the lowest most level of each hold. Still we can have hopes that the lower hatches may have shifted enough to get clearance."

Captain Simms said "Bert, I can see very little evidence of metal decay from the lack of formation of rust sickles around the hull and equipment, can you explain that?"

Bert sipping his coffee replied, "Better metal. That ship has been on the bottom for only about eleven years and at its resting depth there is no exposure to sunlight or numerous visits by explorers so hence the lack of the "classic" Titanic looks.

Bert stood and walked to the display monitor then said "The ship was originally a military cargo vessel so it was built to specs using military grade steel, which unlike that giant pile of iron powder that remains of the Titanic, the cargo ship if left undisturbed should fully decay in about 110 years. One thing that attributed to the rapid demise of the Titanic was the repeated visits and explorations of the ship. I still cringe when I see the video footage of those early ROV's knocking down rust sickles. Each time one came down, they were in essence destroying the ship piece by piece. The key factor was lights. Titanic had lain undisturbed for nearly 74 years in utter darkness and cold until 1986. Add the lights of the exploratory vehicles which excited the microbes consuming the hull of the Titanic and you get an explosion of microbes. The researchers have themselves to blame for the collapse of the forward section in 2008 because of their visits. The aft section had already fallen upon itself in 2004. Over exposure to lights ensured an explosion of microbes that finally consumed the cheap metal of the Titanic."

Andrew said in reply "So we are going to be dealing with a still relatively strong ship then?" Bert Lance turned back to the video monitor and said "She is going to be a tough nut to crack, unless she is buckled somewhere on the lower hull we might have to cut our way in from above or the sides and then there is the matter of those transport containers. The outer shells are titanium and the bolts holding the halves together are made of the same material. Corrosion will be minimal, so things will not be easy."

Andrew making notes on his PDA said, "Let's say we can get in and set the explosives to crack the containers. Would the sudden pressure rupture the individual cases so that the sea water would neutralize the contents?" Lance reviewing the specifications of the shipping containers said in reply "That would work. If the protective shells are damaged, then the interior containers could crack open and release their contents if there is an implosion of sufficient force. The release of the Sarin should be a non-issue in the environment. Perhaps Doctor Albert can verify that."

Doctor Albert grunted then said "At the depth the ship is resting, the Sarin will not reach the surface in any measurable strength. I recommend the continuation of destroying the outer containers." Captain Simms stood and said "Very well then, that is our first option. Mister Lance, review the layout of the vessel with Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl and make your planned entry based on that limited video and photographs we have. We will update things when we arrive in the morning. That is all, dismissed."

Monday, 0700 hours, Melida Island Research Center

Teletha remembered the first time she had herself undergone the training, and at the mere age of 13 the discovery of what she carried had resulted in the development of Mithril's front line equipment. She had listened in awe as Kaname Chidori spoke. The Lambda Driver of the Arbalest had been still the most unstable of Mithril's equipment. Kaname's quotation of power formula's and intermix ratio's of palladium reactor would go far in helping solve that stability issue.

Kaname Chidori lying in the examination chair could see Teletha sitting at the observation window and waved as a nearby scientist said "Lieutenant Chidori, thank you that will be all for now."

A nurse approached and removed the sensors that had been attached to her form fitting body suite then raised the chair so Kaname could exit and said "Captain Testarossa will meet you in the waiting room. Thank you very much for your effort."

Teletha having come to the waiting room, joined Kaname as she exited the research lab, "Kaname, after you change please join me in my office and then we will take a tour of the base and show you places you have never seen."

Having changed and joined Teletha, Kaname walked with Teletha as she gave Kaname a tour of the base.

Both women entering the Situation Room heard the soft chirps of alert tones as various situations around the globe presented themselves to the watchers within the room. Teletha led Kaname to where Commander Lewis Strong was sitting at his desk and said "This room is among several that Mithril has in operation. While we do concentrate on events in the Western Pacific, it also monitors situations that are taking place in other parts of the world."

Commander Strong hearing Teletha behind him turned and greeted her "Good morning Madam Captain, Lieutenant Chidori," as the huge display screen seemed to pulse in different colors.

Captain Testarossa said in reply, "Commander Strong what is the status of the Samuel Eliot Morison?"

Lewis, his hands running across the control board on his desk said "As of 0800 hours, the Morison is on station. Captain Simms sent a routine message stating they were beginning operations. We won't know anything for at least several hours, since they had to go deep and are therefore below max communication depth."

Kaname said in reply, "Max communication depth Commander?" Commander Strong nodded then said in reply "That is correct Madam Lieutenant. We are still at an impasse when it comes to direct communication at depths beyond 150 meters. Though each submarine is equipped with a buoy that can be released from greater depths, that option is rarely used unless communication is of an urgent or emergency situation; however local short range communications are still viable but the Morison is deep over the site of a ship wreck and is so in covert fashion. Communications silence will be the norm for the next 24 hours."

Kaname viewed the highlighted crimson red region of the Western Pacific where the computer icon marked the last position of the Morison before it descended and said "Tessa? What is Captain Simms doing?" Captain Testarossa said in reply "He is ensuring that something deadly will never see the light of day again." Giving her thanks to Commander Strong, Teletha spoke "Kaname, it is time for my morning briefing with Commander Mardukas. Please come this way."

Commander Mardukas stood as Captain Testarossa knocked on his open office door and entered then followed by Lieutenant Chidori they continued to an adjoining conference room where Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin stood waiting.

Andrei waited till Teletha and Kaname took seats then handing her a folder with printouts began the briefing.

"Good morning Madam Captain, the world wide situation as it stands as of 0800 hours this date, includes 15 border disputes, 4 low level assassinations of political figures two of which occurred in Africa and two in Europe in the last 24 hours. Mithril Europe reported that they have been successful in shutting down a medical lab that was dealing in "Whispered" research. Two subjects were rescued and are enroute to Mithril Medical Facilities."

Teletha remained silent as she shuffled the printouts, reading them quickly as she did so. Coming upon the last two Teletha paused and said "Commander Mardukas? What is this about a former World War II base belonging to Nazi Germany being reportedly discovered in the Pacific?"

Commander Mardukas said in reply, "An archivist doing research came across a reference for a supply request for the purported base, and it was forwarded to Mithril. There may not be anything to it, but it would bear to have the island position checked."

Teletha said "Commander Kalinin would you please display the position of the alleged base."

Commander Kalinin said as the chart of the Indian Ocean appeared then as the computer zoomed into the area "Madam Captain, at least on the charts there are no islands there which however does not preclude saying that it did exist at one time."

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori looking as the screen which displayed nothing but blue ocean said "Commander? You said Germany?"

Commander Mardukas cocking an eyebrow slightly said, "The Madam Captain said that Lieutenant Chidori. But yes it was reportedly a Nazi Germany Base." Teletha spoke, "In the later stages of World War II Germany was actively engaged in trade with its allies in this region which was at the time Japan. They would have likely established such a base for purposes of refueling both ships and submarines and to use the base even launch attacks against their enemies."

Kaname said in reply "Teletha, I know about that. Andrew, I mean Captain Simms taught several classes regarding Japanese war time trade with its allies, but never said anything about them establishing a base."

Teletha addressing Commander Mardukas "Have a satellite view of the area taken, and if there is an island there then request a second pass for closer examination. Inform me when that has been completed and the results known. That will be all Commander, Lieutenant Commander."

Captain Testarossa leaving the chair said to Kaname, "Lieutenant Chidori, please come to the range with me. We have to see how well you can handle a fire arm."

Kaname looking somewhat surprised could be heard asking Teletha as they walked out "What do you mean fire arm? You mean a gun?"


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Monday, 1600 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"All I can say is that it was accident waiting to happen," said Bert Lance as he turned slowly in his chair away from the display screen showing the mangled wreckage in the interior of the freighters' cargo hold.

Captain Simms with chin cupped in his left hand gazed at the screen then said "So when the ship sank, the pressurized carriers of all six units ruptured and collapsed when it reached an estimated 500 meter mark?"

Bert smiled and nodded "Somewhere there about's. It did not help matters that those containers broke loose of their deck mountings, so during the sinking they were making one heck of a mess of the internal bulkheads before they joined their comrades in the forward hold."

The single overhead pass conducted by the JUAS survey team had revealed little in way of damage. It was after the Samuel Eliot Morison had moved into position some 500 meters from the wreck and had deployed the ROV's piloted by Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl that they had found what had likely caused the ship to sink and of course the cargo or what was left of it.

"Physics took over Captain," said Lieutenant Wren as she spoke from the control center of the ROV's. Captain Simms watched as the video display changed, the ROV showing the video moving back slightly then stopping.

"All the containers were filled with inert nitrogen as a way to determine if there was a leak. This left space within and of course in general theory this would provide a protective cocoon to the individual Sarin capsules within their individual shock mounts. However during the violent demise of the ship, as the containers were being battered about, they reached a point that the engineers who had designed the containers had no way of testing for this scenario. Outer pressures exceed interior and the protective casing rapidly failed and then imploded, much like the hull of a submarine would when sinking."

Lieutenant Wren then turning her ROV around to face Ensign Aryl's said "On the other hand, had they filled the containers with water vice nitrogen we might be looking at an entirely different situation, Sir."

Bert Lance said in reply "That would have been true lass, had it been any other chemical but because they were transporting Sarin, they could not risk a capsules leakage into water because of the Sarin's properties so it was inert gas."

Captain Simms said "Well either way we got lucky. There were six containers with 6 capsules totaling 36 in all and we have accounted for all of them and each one is damaged and open to the sea, which is what we were here for. Lieutenant Wren, Ensign Aryl begin your withdrawal from the wreck and bring the ROV's back to their garage. Mister Lance, thank you for your work and the same for you Wren and Aryl."

Captain Simms stood then shaking hands with Bert Lance, departed for his cabin as Bert turned to video screen he spoke, "Ok lassies, slow and easy. I'll be with you shortly."

Captain Simms entered his cabin, but left the door open. Taking a seat at his desk, he activated the computer work station and began to type his report.

"Initial approach to the wreck was on parallel course and once in position the ROV's were launched.

From initial perspective the ship appeared undamaged, however upon closer examination, it was found to have severe structural damage consistent with a vessel having been lifted between two waves, and nearly breaking in half.

Further inspection revealed that the cargo containers carrying the Sarin had ruptured during the sinking and having broken free of their deck mountings had joined the two most forward cargo containers which had also ruptured which opened the contents of the Sarin capsules to the sea. All capsules have been accounted for in the wreckage and out of respect for the men that died on the ship, no further explorations will be carried out. For further technical engineering analysis, see the attached report of Mithril Engineer Bert Lance."

Simms leaned back in his chair slightly and looked towards the overhead in thought as the knock at the open door intruded, turning to see Lieutenant Takenaka standing in the passageway, Andrew said "You may enter Marcy. What do you have for me?"

Marcy approached Captain Simms and held out a PDA which he gave to Andrew then said "Commander Ward wishes to inform you that we have begun our ascent to ordered depth of 150 meters. Due to the ROV's still outside the skin of the boat, we will not reach ordered depth till 1700 hours."

Captain Simms signing off on several items returned the PDA to Lieutenant Takenaka then said "That will be fine," as he glanced at the bulkhead mounted chronometer. "Marcy? If you would, see about getting an update on that JUAS search team when we reach communications depth. I am kind of interested in knowing if they have made any progress for their own missing vessel."

Monday, 1700 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Forward Combat Base

Teletha had explained to Kaname that firearms' training was important when it came to being able to defend oneself, and as Teletha had pointed out one could not necessarily depend on the protection of the security force in an emergency.

Firing a gun, Kaname detested it, but hand to hand combat practice on the other hand was by far her favorite and the subject of her ire was Sergeant Souska Sagara who had been her instructor for the weapons firing.

In the nearly two years of exposure to Souska, Lieutenant Chidori had picked up a few things and was in the process of slamming Souska into the mat backwards when the public address system in the gymnasium sounded, "Tuatha de Danaan Combat Team and Lieutenant Kaname Chidori report to Main Briefing."

Captain Teletha Testarossa sitting at the head of the conference table waited for Kaname to take her seat then said "Lieutenant Chidori, under normal circumstances one would not be sent out onto a mission so early however due to mitigating circumstances this upcoming mission will be your official commencement of your career with Mithril.

"My commencement?" as Kaname looked on in surprise. Commander Richard Mardukas said in reply "Consider it the beginning point, Lieutenant." Teletha then continued, "The Tuatha de Danaan has been tasked with investigating the remains of a World War II German Base that may be in an area called the Banda Sea, which is the dividing line between the Pacific and Indian Oceans."

Teletha nodded to Commander Mardukas who continued "The whereabouts of the alleged German Base was only recently uncovered and it was believed to have been used by both the German and Japanese governments. Researchers while finding information concerning the base, also uncovered references to a German submarine that may have been ordered sent there just before Germany fell, however it may only be rumors."

Lieutenant Chidori said "Then the satellite view showed something interesting?" Captain Testarossa said in reply, "Yes Lieutenant, the observation photographs did reveal certain things that do bear investigation."

The chirp of the intercom then as Lieutenant Commander Kalinin answered and spoke "Kalinin. Yes very well then. Patch the communications to the Briefing Room,"

As the display monitor shifted and changed, Kaname saw Captain Andrew Simms sitting in his command chair on the Samuel Eliot Morison as he spoke "Captain Testarossa Good evening."

Captain Testarossa smiling replied "Captain Simms! How is the mission progressing?" Kaname seeing Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl manning consoles behind and to the side of Captain Simms looked up briefly but turned their attention back to their stations when Andrew said in reply "Mission successfully completed as of one hour ago. Cargo was already destroyed by the sinking and impact with the ocean floor. We are transmitting the full report on our findings to you now for reading at your pleasure. Excuse me one moment, Teletha."

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka had whispered something into Captain Simms' ear and Andrew turning about in surprise could clearly be heard saying "How in the hell did they do that?" Takenaka shrugging his shoulders at the question pointed to something on the PDA at which Captain Simms and Commander Drake Ward both looked at intently.

Captain Testarossa coughed then said "Captain Simms? Is there a problem?" Commander Ward speaking replied "Yes there is Madam Captain. Sub down; it is what we call a Navy Blue." Andrew turned back to the display to face Captain Testarossa then said "It's the JUAS exploratory mini-sub, Akio. The JUAS got lucky and found their target the Imperial Japanese Navy Submarine I-26; however they have somehow become entangled with the I-26 and are unable to surface."

Captain Testarossa tapped her finger briefly then spoke, "How deep and how long before they run out of oxygen? Lieutenant Takenaka said in reply "They have thirty-six hours of oxygen remaining and they are at 2200 meters."

Teletha spoke aloud "Too deep for normal rescue, and no time for a rescue to be mounted from either Okinawa or Japan."

Andrew nodded and said in reply "I can be over her in five hours and send out the Scorpion ROV. We can easily stay out of direct visual contact and JUAS will think we are a military submarine that just happened to hear about their problem and came by to help." Captain Testarossa said in reply "Permission is granted to assist in the rescue Captain Simms. Good luck on your endeavor. Melida Island out."

Captain Simms sat back in the command chair then spoke, "Helm new course 330 degrees, set depth 1800 meters down angle 25, speed 50 knots." Petty Officer Kayla Carter acknowledged and repeated the orders then pushing the control column forward spoke "Ok Sammy lets go find us a mini-sub!" Commander Ward pressed the general announcement button and spoke "Mister Bert Lance, prepare the Scorpion ROV for deep ocean sub rescue operations."

Lance bracing himself in a passageway because of the sharp descent stood next to Sergeant Major Wu and said "When you think the job is done, they go find another." Wu waiting till the Morison leveled off to continue towards her own destination spoke "Yes that may be true, but who would you prefer to have save you if you were in the same predicament?"

Monday, 1900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Commencement. A beginning. How appropriate thought Kaname as she walked the length of the passageway to the Bridge. Barely settled in and here she was on the Tuatha de Danaan again headed for some place called the Banda Sea.

All of this because of a rumor, but one that appears to have been substantiated; surely by now, someone would have discovered the old base and would have reported it to authorities, but Teletha had said in reply to her very same question "There is the possibility that any that have found the base were unable to do so afterward and there is numerous reports of persons and small vessels missing in the region."

Kaname entered the Bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan and approached Captain Testarossa with the PDA that she was carrying and giving it to Teletha, Kaname said "The reports of the missing extend back as far as the mid-twentieth century; the first known reports were filed circa 1955."

Teletha scrolling through the list said "A full ten years after the end of World War II, and a full two years after the Korean Conflict then nothing afterward. The Banda Sea may appear empty and unpopulated on most world maps, but it is heavily populated with thousands of islands from small atolls to many that have volcanic origins and are which of capable of supporting human life. The Banda Sea is a treacherous navigation route containing many shallow reefs and shoals. The one atoll that we are interested in has volcanic features, but appears to be unpopulated. However the satellite survey picked up indications that there may have been man made modifications to the atoll landscape that have been well concealed."

Lieutenant Chidori taking back the PDA studied the list of the missing and lost. The percentage of missing came from the Indonesia region, but the oddity was that many were native, born and raised there so one would assume they would be familiar with the area; so why had so many been lost?

Turning to leave, Kaname noted that Commander Mardukas was studying a navigational chart displayed on a nearby monitor then said "Commander? Just how difficult is it to navigate there?"

Commander Mardukas pausing, turned and said "Lieutenant, it is a challenge for surface ships. For submarines, the Banda Sea is best left alone; but we will manage."

Monday, 2230 hours, Wreck of Imperial Japanese Navy Submarine I-26

Genji Akio turned back from the console and lay back in his seat in the small mini-submarine Akio. The celebration of finding the lost Japanese World War II submarine, which was a Type B-1, had been tempered when Akio had become entangled in the nearly invisible remnants of the submarine's radio antenna wires which now held it to the wreck.

Genji picked up the microphone and spoke to the support ship "This is Akio. We have released all ballast however, the ascent speed was not fast enough to break the cable holding us, and we are now about 50 meters above I-26. Over."

"Akio, this is Jen Maru. Situation understood, brother. Help is coming, so please conserve all you have," said his sister Emiho Akio. Genji smiled at hearing her voice once again. Both siblings shared a love of history and archaeology, and undertaking a study of Japanese military history had lead both to where they were now.

Genji looked briefly at his two close friends, Rin and Hami both who appeared to be sleeping, but were not. All three men trapped in the Akio knew the dangers of diving on wrecks, but none had seen the cable drifting in the current until they heard it scrapping down the side of the Akio and by then it was too late to stop the propeller.

Genji had long since turned off the outside lights as well as the internal lighting, to conserve power till rescuers could arrive, but the brave and assured voice of his sister could not hide the fact that by the time help could arrive from the Japanese mainland they would be likely dead.

Closing his eyes, Genji tried to rest. There was very little noise to be heard at that depth, the whirring of the ventilation motors was the only thing that was making any sound though Genji imagined he was hearing a slight whine from somewhere else, and he initially dismissed it until Rin stirring next to him said "Genji? Has someone come to rescue us?"

Monday, 2245 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Bert Lance tapped the joy stick slightly with his right forefinger then adjusting the Scorpion ROV altitude peered at the monitor and said "Ok, Lieutenant. I'll handle the close-in maneuvering and you go for that cable."

Captain Andrew Simms looked at the video feed from the Scorpion ROV as it slowly approached the disabled mini-sub then said "Lieutenant Takenaka. Try to hail the Akio and let them know we are about to cut that cable. I don't want them skyrocketing towards the surface without some warning."

Emiho slumped in the control center chair onboard the Jen Maru stirred as an unfamiliar voice began to speak over the underwater radio "Exploration submarine Akio, this is Toy Box. Please stand-by. We are preparing to cut free the cable holding you to the wreck."

Genji, Rin and Hami startled at hearing the voice looked at each other as Genji reached for the microphone and said "This is Akio. Your message is understood."

Commander Ward studied the computer generated graphical display then turned and said "Mister Lance, you can now cut the cable," as Lieutenant Wren operating the manipulators, slipped the cutters around the cable itself and squeezed her hands slowly together and nearly 4500 kilograms of cutting force was exerted through the mechanical manipulators.

The metallic screech of protesting metal came to Genji's ears then the Akio wobbled and shifted, as the depth readout began changing. Akio was free and ascending towards the surface and safety.

Emiho staring in disbelief at the readout's shouted out loud then pressing the general address button said "Deck crew, prepare to recover the Akio. It has been freed and is on its way to the surface!"

Emiho then picked up the radio microphone and said "Jen Maru to Toy Box. Can you hear me over?" Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka looked at Captain Simms questionably and Andrew stood then walked to the communications console and took the headset from Marcy and spoke "Jen Maru, this is Toy Box Actual. Go ahead."

Emiho realizing it was the commanding officer of the vessel replying to her call said "Toy Box? How can we thank you. Over?" Captain Simms paused briefly looking at the video display from the Scorpion ROV then said "You have done enough. Make sure that you tell the history, no matter how disturbing it may be. Good luck to the both of you. Toy Box out."

Genji listening to the conversations pondered that statement as the Akio rose towards the surface. "A long ago war had taken untold millions of lives. Each one had a story to be told, but that would be impossible. For the I-26, its crew had partaken in atrocities that would be disturbing for some, but had to be told. Those who would read the story and see the documentary would have to be their own judges."

Commander Ward joined Captain Simms and said "Mister Lance wants to know if you want to make a pass of the I-26?" Andrew returning the head set to Lieutenant Takenaka said in reply "Sure why not, have it look good too, besides our high resolution cameras may help the researchers later. Have him bring the ROV back to the docking bay when he is done," and then turning to leave the bridge Andrew looked at the screen showing the battered conning tower said "Let the warriors sleep in peace. Head south and come to ordered cruise depth when the ROV is back on board."

Commander Ward issuing the orders, watched as Captain Simms left the Bridge. The battered 100 meter long Japanese Imperial Navy Submarine began to recede slowly as Bert Lance piloted the Scorpion ROV back to the Morison, Drake rendered a salute to the fallen submariners and then spoke softly "Rest in peace while you can."

Tuesday, 0600 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Commander Richard Mardukas briefly studied the navigational plot then said "Helm, left standard rudder, new heading 155 degrees, set depth at 120 meters," as Captain Testarossa entering the Bridge paused next to Mardukas.

Teletha said "Commander. You decided to use the Eastern approach?" Richard waiting till the Tuatha de Danaan was steady on its ordered course said in reply "Yes, Madam Captain. Going past Buru Island would have been more difficult. If we transit on the east side of Maluku then turn south it will put us onto a more direct path for the alleged German Base." Teletha taking her command chair said "Very well Commander."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin in his stateroom looked towards the monitor which displayed Captain Andrew Simms then said "Andrew, you are more familiar with the history of this region, in terms of the German and Japanese establishing bases. Could there have been a German installation established without the general knowledge of the Imperial Japanese government?"

Captain Simms tapped a key which displayed a map on the screen then said "It is entirely possible Andrei. The German submarine squadron was called the Monsun or Monsoon depending on the spelling. The German U-Boats operated from 1943 to 1945 which huge successes early on and some likened it to the so called "Happy Days" that took place during the 1939 to 1942 time period in the Atlantic."

Andrei clicked on the map bringing it to the forefront then said "It does however appear that it did not last." Andrew said in reply "You are correct. It did not take the Allies too long to figure out that they had a problem, so they moved the battle hardened and experienced Anti-Submarine Warfare Units to the Indian Ocean in late 1943 and early 1944 to put a stop to the both the Japanese and German submarine activity, along with German Q-Ship activity."

Andrew tapped another key then said "The Germans did themselves in by having a flotilla so far from Germany by stretching their support and supply lines. They operated out of two known bases established in Jakarta and Penang, but rumors persisted of a base being established in the Indonesian Island chain, the Sunda's. They suffered from a variety of problems; bad torpedoes, fuel and even routine maintenance. Had the Germans been able to utilize the Japanese Long Lance torpedo, things might have turned out differently."

Andrei sat back and studied the information displayed then said "Records indicate that the Germans undertook or attempted to undertake trade with Japan. How successful was it?" Andrew tapped another key then said "Very limited and too little too late to help with the war effort. As you can see most did not make the trip back to Germany. Losses were heavy and most of those attempting to reach Japan or other safe havens after the fall of Germany failed."

Andrew looked at Andrei who seem puzzled and said "Ok Andrei? What's bothering you?" Andrei spoke "Captain, lets assume that Germany established a base for later use." Andrew replied "If the Indonesian base is reality, then it is likely possible the Japanese were not made aware of it. One thing of note is that rumors of a German super-sub have existed for generations, and that it disappeared from the German yard before the end of the war. It was no ordinary submarine either; but used what was called the Walter Turbine propulsion system. It used hydrogen peroxide in a stabilized form called Perhydrol, but the stuff was highly explosive. Upside of the propulsion system was that the submarine using the system could exceed nearly 30 plus knots submerged and 25 knots surfaced, and at that time would have been nearly unstoppable, since at low cruising speeds, they would have had more than enough range to make it from Germany to the alleged Indonesian base since the estimated cruising range exceeded 4000 kilometers." Andrei absorbed that information then said "Thank you Andrew for your insight. I will contact you later." Andrew signing off pondered the question and answer session with Andrei. A German base after all this time? That would be an interesting find.

Tuesday, 0900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Captain Teletha Testarossa standing at the head of the briefing room spoke "Because of the circumstances of this mission, we will land on the suspect island using class D weapons load out, and will make the exploratory landing utilizing the surface sea cruiser."

"Madam Captain! Nothing heavier?" said Sergeant Major Mao who showed some concern.

Teletha said in reply "Melissa for all practical purposes we must appear as ones enjoying a mid-summer outing, therefore concealable side arms only. The landing team is as follows. Myself, Lieutenant Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara, Sergeant Major Melissa Mao and Sergeant Kurz Weber; Commander Mardukas will surface for the launch of the surface cruiser in 30 minutes."

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke "Madam Captain. If I may suggest others?" as Teletha turned to him then said "Andrei, there will be no need for others. You have the communication schedule, as do I. We shall adhere to it that is all commander."

Andrei bowed slightly then said in reply "You orders are understood Madam Captain, but please do not undertake any unnecessary risks." Teletha walking past Andrei winking said "We will try to avoid that situation commander."

Surfacing out of direct view of the island and under ECS the Tuatha de Danaan disembarked Captain Testarossa and her landing party. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin waited till Souska shifted the sea cruiser's diesel-electric drive into operation then pressed the hatch closer button. A crewman coiling a rope looked up briefly at the landing party in the sea cruiser then said "Commander? Is that supposed to be a exploration party or a beach party?"

Commander Kalinin said "Let's hope it is just a beach party crewman."

Melissa Mao was not accustomed to her current attire of civilian shorts and a cotton tank top that was not military green. Kurz Weber dressed in an outrageously loud Hawaiian shirt and matching trunks sat back in the seat next to Souska with his bare feet lying up on the dashboard.

Teletha dressed in white cotton cargo shorts and matching tank top, wearing sunglasses sat next to Kaname Chidori who was dressed in a denim skirt and cotton pullover which covered her full body swim suit.

Kaname looked ahead at where they were headed and said "Teletha? What if we find someone? Maybe they are living there?" Melissa Mao peered over her own sunglasses said in reply "There are no known settlements on the island itself Kaname. However the Mithril Intelligence looking over the satellite data said there could have been life on it at one time, the landscape of island would have made life difficult, but not impossible. We just need to take a discreet look around," as Souska noting a sudden increase of depth beneath the keel of the sea cruiser being indicated on the fathometer spoke "The terrain is rather interesting Captain. The water beneath us is over 100 meters."

Teletha shielding her eyes from the sun looked to either side of the sea cruiser then said "It is almost too natural. Keep going to the designated landing site." Kurtz picked up the binoculars and scanned the shoreline and then the hillside. Lowering the glasses he spoke "Definitely not what I would call an inviting place. It was volcanic alright, several thousand years ago, but the flora has garnered a good foot hold. Did not see any trails though, might be a good sign that there are no big animals."

Souska replied "That would be in our favor then." Kaname listening to the exchange looked at the hillside of the old volcano could only see the rugged beauty of a tropical island. The small twinkle from the summit that Kaname saw she did not point out but only assumed it was a rock reflecting the sunlight.

Gerwalta Krieger placed the Zeiss binoculars within the protective case mounted to the steel beam and continued to follow the progress of the sea cruiser with the naked eye. The deep green of her eyes, set off her blond hair which had it not been tucked beneath the beret would have complemented her features. Picking up the nearby handset, she turned the hand crank just once then spoke "We have visitors. They are making for the western cove, make preparations. There are three women and two men all young. I will be down shortly."

Souska Sagara slowed the cruiser to idle and scanned the waters ahead then spoke to Teletha "Madam Captain, the barrier reef is rather close. Should I continue?" Teletha stood and joined Souska then said "Take us in slowly Mister Sagara. Mister Weber go to the bow and look for anything that is just below the surface."

Weber ducking through the windshield opening kneeled on the forecastle then said "Ok Souska bring it on slowly and which ever way I point turn that way." Souska easing the throttles forward turned the wheel when Kurz pointed left. Melissa Mao spoke, "If you two put us on a reef, I swear I'll kick your butts all the way back to the Tuatha de Danaan!"

Tuesday, 1100 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Captain Simms sitting at the wardroom mess table with Bert Lance as both men was having lunch spoke "Bert? How many other wrecks have you had to conduct dives on and what kind vessels were they?"

Lance setting his fork down said "Well Andrew, all told not including that Japanese submarine; I have done a total of twenty one. The break down so far is eleven freighters, six aircraft, and four submarines."

Andrew spoke "Weapons recovery?" as Bert nodded and said "Mostly that yes. The Russians lost four of their boats over the last 35 years while on patrols mainly to mechanical problems. The Russians being nuke happy at the time carried a considerable number and so when those subs were finally located, Mithril recovered the war heads which in turn were returned to the country of origin for proper disposal. Two of the aircraft were US and when they had gone down they too were carrying nukes; same scenario for recovery. The freighters, were various nationalities employed in weapons transport like that old Cape class. It keeps me occupied," as Bert smiling took a sip of his coffee.

Andrew thought a moment then said "What about the rumors of a World War II German submarine having left Germany in the closing days and making a run for it. What have you heard about that?"

Bert chuckled then said "Well all sort of things were mentioned about that. Supposedly it carried everything from gold and silver bullion to classified documents that outlined the establishment of the Fourth Reich. Researchers still uncover the odd document or two mentioning such an operation and the use of a submarine to carry out the mission; but nothing firm has ever been established and of course the hot bed for such activities centered on Argentina but you are a historian so you would likely already know that."

Andrew of course knew that being a military historian. Argentina had been for years after World War II sympathetic towards former German military officials, but still rumors had always persisted of secret dealings and secret cargos taking place and being smuggled into Argentina.

The intercom chirped and Captain Simms answered "Simms speaking." Commander Ward speaking from the Bridge, "Captain, Mister Lance's transport advises they are standing by at the rendezvous point." Simms said "Very well Commander, surface the boat at your discretion and have them lay along side for equipment transfer."

Setting the handset down Captain Simms said to Bert Lance, "Your surface transport is on station. It looks like we will be parting company," as Bert replied "It has been a pleasure Captain Simms. Perhaps we can do this another time" Rising from their seats both men shook hands and Bert Lance departed for the hanger bay as the Samuel Eliot Morison began to rise towards the surface.

Tuesday, 1230 hours, Banda Sea Island

It seemed to Kaname an island of paradise. The pristine cove that Souska had beached the sea cruiser in was spotless and the waters clear to the bottom. Setting up a small base camp, the landing party set out to explore the island. Sergeant Major Mao leading the way found the going easy, much too easy for her liking as she said "Teletha, the path we are on is not natural. Someone or something has done a good job keeping it clear."

Teletha paused at the crest of a small ridge and the casually looking about said "I believe you are right Melissa. From above the trails are well concealed by the canopy of the trees. Let's look about to see if we can find any recent foot prints or signs of human habitation. Only humans could have created these trails and in doing so did it in such as way as to conceal them."

Sergeant Kurz Weber seeing something in a small clearing nearby said "Well that is definitely not native to a place like this," as he walked away from Sergeant Major Melissa Mao who turned to see what he was looking at.

Teletha followed Kurz as did Kaname and both women stepped into a clearing that was covered in orchids.

Kurz Weber knelt before a plant and cupping it into his hands he said "It is from Europe." Kaname Chidori looked at the purplish colored flower said "Mister Weber? What is it called?" as Teletha taking in a nearby plant sniffed the scent of the flower.

Kurz said in reply "It is known as the Ophrys Araneola." Melissa Mao said to Kurz "Ok, so how do you know about this thing Kurz?" Weber releasing the plant came to his feet and said "The root of this orchid can be made into a powder called Salep. When one cooks then dries the root itself and grinds it into powder; the powder when added to cereals and breads can add nutrition for sustenance and it can also be added to drinks."

Kurz looking about the small clearing said "During my early years Melissa, my father taught me the value of plants. If one runs out of ordinary food, one only has to look at what is around them for supporting life."

Melissa said in reply "Kurz, never ask me to go on a picnic with you. I likely would regret it." Then as the group turned back towards the path, Souska quietly said "Sergeant Major? We have company, to our left."

Teletha turning towards where Sagara had indicated saw movement then several figures stepped forward, a woman dressed in black said "Do not any of you move!"


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Four

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 1500 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Commander Richard Mardukas listened to the static from the speaker for any sign of acknowledgement to his radio calls then said "Sergeant Major Melissa Mao this is Commander Mardukas in the clear. Do you copy over?"

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin with arms crossed, standing next to Commander Mardukas spoke "They have missed all three check-ins, Commander." Richard removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose then said "Prepare an aircraft for surveillance of the island in ECS mode. Lets see if we can find them."

Teletha Testarossa remained silent as the voice of Commander Mardukas faded from the radio tossed at her feet. The woman before her spoke again "Just who is Sergeant Major Mao? Is she the one you are treating? Answer me!"

Gerwalta Krieger had sensed that the taller woman was dangerous and she had been correct. Mao had attempted to disarm one of her soldiers and had suffered for it. Krieger had intercepted Mao and had cracked her across the skull with the German P38 pistol that she carried.

Teletha did not flinch when Gerwalta placing the P38's barrel at her skull said "I asked you some questions. Now answer them." Kurz Weber and Souska Sagara silently struggled with their bindings as the woman pressed the barrel into Teletha's skull, but could not loosen them. Kaname Chidori made a silent plea to Teletha, "Tell her Tessa."

"Very well, I will tell you. But please remove the gun from my head," said Teletha as she finished applying the bandage to an unconscious Mao.

"The woman I am treating is named Melissa Mao, she holds the rank of Sergeant Major and the two men are Sergeants Kurz Weber in the tropical outfit and Souska Sagara. My other companion is Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and I am Captain Teletha Testarossa and we are with Mithril which is a mercenary military organization."

Gerwalta Krieger stepped back then said "Very wise of you, Madam Captain Testarossa. I am Reichsführer-SS Gerwalta Krieger, I am in charge. Why are you here?" Teletha pondering the rank of her captor spoke "I came here to investigate mysterious disappearances of people from this area and to determine the validity of a covert German base, and it seems you have answered all my own questions, but one."

Gerwalta slightly disarmed by Teletha's frankness said "And what would that be Madam Captain Testarossa?" Teletha replied "Your rank of Reichsführer, was originally a Nazi Germany Paramilitary rank within the Schutzstaffel then commonly known as the SS. Your announcement of your rank suggests you command more than just those holding us."

Gerwalta said to Teletha "I command much more than you can conceive of Madam Captain. Now get to your feet. You companions can carry your wounded. We must go elsewhere. Also Madam Captain, you should convey to those waiting that any attempt at rescue will end in your deaths. Pick up the radio and answer their call."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin hearing the announcement to abort the launch of the surveillance approached an intercom station and called the bridge, "Commander Mardukas this is Kalinin. Why have you ordered an abort?"

Commander Mardukas reply "Because Madam Captain has informed us that she and the others have been taken captive by a woman holding the rank of Reichsführer. It appears Andrei that they have indeed found the mythical German base"

Tuesday, 1600 hours, Banda Sea Island

Stumbling along with a groggy Melissa, Teletha and Kaname followed by a bound and closely guarded Weber and Sagara entered the concealed entrance of the installation at the base of the extinct volcano.

Along the way, they had observed cleverly camouflaged buildings and even weapons platforms. There was very little talking allowed, but Kaname and Teletha did not have to speak to communicate with each other as Teletha merging with Kaname said to her silently "They have been able to keep this base secret for these many years, because anyone making a landing on the island obviously never leaves."

Kaname who was taking most of Melissa's weight said in reply to Teletha's thoughts

"But why still keep it a secret? Andrew pointed out in his history class, that any effort to establish a régime based on Adolf Hitler dreams of having a superior race died with him in 1945. Then there is the German SS, was it not originally commanded by Heinrich Himmler?"

Krieger leading her captives deeper into the confines of the installation entered a tunnel then stopped and turned to address Captain Testarossa "You and your compatriots will reside here for the time being. Do not attempt to communicate with each other as any attempt with will be dealt with harsh punishment."

Kurz Weber wrenching free of his captors said in German to Krieger "As a German, I protest the treatment you have been giving us. Calling yourself a German does our country a disgrace!"

Gerwalta pursed her lips then said as she stepped toward Kurz then cracking him across the skull with the P38 "You have no place here you inferior vermin!" then driving a boot into Weber's ribcage, Gerwalta turned away in disgust.

Tuesday, 1800 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Conversation at the wardroom dinner table was muted and reserved. Captain Andrew Simms noted both Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl had remained quiet throughout dinner, since the notification from Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin announcing that the Tuatha de Danaan landing party had been captured and were being held on the island in the Banda Sea.

Andrew setting his coffee down said "Ok Lieutenant, Ensign. Let's hear it." Lieutenant Wren said in reply "Captain? Are we going to help?"

Captain Simms studied both briefly then said "Yes we are, but there is no sense in rushing in till we know more, which I can hope to learn from Teletha or Kaname through you two, which by the way I need to know if you have attempted in anyway to merge with either Madam Captain or Lieutenant Chidori?"

Lieutenant Wren replied sheepishly "We have already tried Captain, but to no avail."

Doctor George Albert hearing that information said "Considering the separation distance it is not surprising, young lady since we are still well over 2200 kilometers from them. The last time all three of you merged together was less than 200 kilometers or there about's and I remember what happened then."

Andrew did as well and did not want a repeat of it taking place said "Until we close with the island neither of you will make any further attempts. However if you do receive communication from either Teletha or Kaname; I want to be told immediately and that is an order. Do you understand?" Both young women acknowledged the order and then requesting to be excused, Captain Simms dismissed them.

Waiting till the "Whispered" departed, Doctor Albert spoke "Wise decision Captain. They could mentally exhaust themselves during any further attempts, and as far as we know both Madam Captain and Lieutenant Chidori could be incapacitated,"

or worse as Andrew mused. Captain Simms said "Regardless, I expect both will still attempt communication. Keep an eye on both Doctor." George getting his 50 odd year old lanky frame up from the table nodded then said "I'll do my best Captain," then he left leaving Captain Simms alone to ponder what the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison could do next.

Tuesday, 2000 hours, Banda Sea Island

In separate cells, Kaname and Teletha still merged with each other easily. Kaname could see Souska quietly testing the iron bars one by one without success. Kurz Weber in his own cell also had no luck, though Kaname could not be sure, Weber was not giving his all due to the kick to his ribs. Melissa Mao who had been chained to her cell bunk to restrict her movements had been testing the patience of their guards with verbal taunts one of which she heard now.

Melissa Mao making as much noise as she could said "Hey you blond headed freaks. Didn't your mothers teach you how to cook?" The taunt a reference to their last meal of fish and rice, the fish already spoiled had been cooked and the rice overcooked. No one in their group had eaten the fish and none had touched the rice, which had been covered in the fish broth. Had any of them eaten, they might have become ill.

Teletha having merged with Kaname said "They are attempting to weaken us. It will likely get rougher before it gets better. Also Kaname, I expect them to soon target me directly."

Kaname knew that it had been a risk for Teletha and even her to go on the landing party; but she accepted it. With concern Kaname said to Teletha "You mean torture?" Teletha replied the sadness evident "Yes Kaname I do."

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin observed the display of the console before him, the night time view of the island revealed little. The surface cruiser was still in the cove, but there was no evidence of a fire in the encampment. It was well evident that all heat signatures were well masked. The woman who called herself Reichsführer had done very well in ensuring that the island would appear to be uninhabited, which would make it difficult to find out exactly where the installation was.

About to order the aircraft to return to the Tuatha de Danaan, Kalinin saw the brief heat signature flare-up from the ridge of the former volcano. Marking the position, he ordered the pilot to circle back over and he then had the radar technician map the crater itself. The return echoes were strong but there was something wrong. What was it? The technician turned and said "Commander? According to the radar measurements, that crater is rather shallow, only 50 meters from the rim to the surface. Usually they tend to be deeper. Maybe I am just looking at it wrong sir."

Kalinin bending over the operator said "No airman, I believe your readings are indeed accurate. They just want us to believe what we see. Good work." Keying his headset Kalinin spoke to the pilot, "Lieutenant Mays, you may return to the Tuatha de Danaan at this time, we have found out what we need to know." Lieutenant Mays acknowledged the order and Kalinin then felt the deck tilting slightly as the aircraft changed course.

The sentry unaware that he had attracted the attention of the Mithril surveillance aircraft sat unmoving perched at his lookout post scanning the surrounding area with his eyes. Their captives were supposedly from a surface ship, but he had found no evidence of one. So where did they come from?

Wednesday, 0200 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Doctor Albert hurried after the two "Whispered" charging down the passageway. Both Wren and Aryl were making for Captain Simms' cabin when Doctor Albert had encountered them. Wren's only words as she raced past him were "Contact made, Teletha in pain."

When the door to his cabin banged open, Andrew rolled to the deck from his bunk wide awake taking in both Wren and Aryl who stood just inside his cabin wide eyed. Wren and Aryl still wearing their pullover sleepwear and barefoot were unfocused on their surroundings.

Wren seemingly puzzled why she was in the cabin in the first place finally said "Captain. Teletha contacted us. She is being tortured."

Teletha had been awakened and then forcefully dragged from her cell over the protests of Kaname and the others. Souska having managed to grab a guard was rewarded with a punishing shock from an electric cattle prod held to his arm, the shock sending him back into the cell stunned.

Teletha last glimpse of the others was as she was led out into the corridor. With both arms twisted behind her, she was more carried than walking on her own, when she entered the interrogation room, where Reichsführer-SS Gerwalta Krieger stood. Forced to take a seat before Gerwalta, Teletha said "What do you want? Your treatment of prisoners is disgusting!"

Gerwalta nodding to the two escorts said "Bind her to the chair then leave. As for treatment Madam Captain, I set the standards on treatment here and no one else. As for what I want, you will tell me where your ship is, and the communication frequencies you are using to contact them."

Teletha smiled slightly, "Unfortunately I can not tell you that and I seriously doubt you have the communications equipment to speak with them in any case. Perhaps you should not have disposed of my own communications devices in the first place."

Gerwalta stepping back slightly backhanded Teletha and toppled her over onto the ground then reaching down pulled the chair upright said "You can make this easy or hard Madam Captain. Tell me the frequencies and where your ship is?"

Gerwalta adjusting the gloves that she was wearing, circled Teletha again, and then taking Teletha's hair into her hand yanked her head back. The tears streamed from Teletha as Gerwalta looked down towards her and said "The frequencies, Madam Captain or would you prefer I have this discussion with your Lieutenant?"

Teletha replied, "She would not know and as for the location of my ship it is in a place you will never find it." Gerwalta Krieger furious shoved the helpless Teletha forward till she fell over. Teletha unable able to stop her forward momentum crashed head first into the floor then into nothingness.

Wednesday, 0300 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"The contact was brief, but it was enough to tell both Wren and Aryl that Teletha was being tortured. So far nothing else has been heard from Teletha. Frankly Richard, I am beyond being pissed off and I will be in your area by 1500 hours today. I have a combat team and I intend to use them," said Captain Andrew Simms as Commander Richard Mardukas absorbed the news.

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin turned towards the screen and said "We have conducted over flights but have found nothing definitive Captain Simms. The only unusual feature appears to be the crater of the extinct volcano."

Andrew paused then said "What kind of feature?"

Wednesday, 0630 hours, Banda Sea Island

Teletha Testarossa felt herself being rolled over then the voice of Kaname as she said "Teletha! Please wake up!" Across from their cell, Souska watching closely said "Careful Kaname. She may have a concussion." Souska, Weber and Mao had witnessed Teletha being dragged back from where she had been taken. Kaname had pleaded with the guards to put Teletha into her cell, which they did tossing her like a rag doll.

The food cart arrived, but this time the fare was much better and the young woman pushing it turned to the guards and said "Leave us, I will be fine." Then she passed the meal trays through the cell bars to each, speaking softly as she did so. "I am Galatia, I am sorry that you have been treated this way. My older sister tends to over react."

The eggs, bacon and toast with the tepid coffee was sampled by Souska and found to be agreeable to consume and about to speak he was stopped by Galatia who held up her hand. Galatia strode purposely away from Souska and entered the passageway then said "I said you were dismissed, now leave!" as she addressed a guard who had not followed her orders.

Turning away, Galatia returned and closed the door to the passageway then approaching Melissa Mao who was still chained slipped a key through the bars and spoke "Please undo the chain, and then return the key to me." Melissa wordlessly accepted the key and did as she had been told.

Pocketing the key, Galatia gave a food tray to Melissa Mao then returned to the cell holding Kaname and Teletha, where she looked at the two captives with a frown. Reaching beneath the cart, Galatia removed a small box marked with a Red Cross symbol then taking another key from her pocket she unlocked the cell door and opening it; she entered the cell.

Kaname spoke, "Why are you helping us?" as Galatia kneeled next to the bed and opened the first aid kit she said "Because I want to. Not all of us here desire to mistreat and I can not stand-by while this is happening. Please use this dressing on her forehead."

Kaname taking the dressing applied it to Teletha's forehead and gently pressing watched as Galatia tore pieces of adhesive tape which she gave to Kaname who pressed the tape to the dressing to hold it down.

Galatia then rose and leaving the first aid kit behind, closed the door to the cell. As she was about to address Souska, the door to the passageway crashed open and standing in the entryway was Gerwalta who said "Galatia! What are you doing, disobeying my orders?"

Wednesday, 0900 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Doctor George Albert turned away from the monitors and looked at both his patients then said "The merging was brief Captain, in human terms about five to ten seconds. I can only theorize that Madam Captain Testarossa had sent out that mental scream at the moment of highest pain."

Andrew had reviewed the position of the Morison about the time both Wren and Aryl had come into his cabin. The submarine had been nearly 550 kilometers from the Banda Sea Island, and not wanting to have either Wren or Aryl go through another event unmonitored, he ordered them both to sickbay where they were lightly sedated, by Doctor Albert.

The telephone chirped briefly as a nurse picked up the handset to answer the call she then handed it to Captain Simms as she said "It is Commander Ward, Sir." Andrew thanked her and spoke "Simms."

Commander Ward's voice coming through the handset said "We are on the northern side of Maluku Island and headed south-east as ordered; anything new?"

Andrew looking briefly at Wren and Aryl spoke, "Nothing, though conceivably either of them could likely establish communication if they wanted to. What about Tuatha de Danaan?"

Commander Drake Ward viewing the tactical display spoke "Holding position to the east at periscope depth concealed by outer chain of small atolls. Commander Mardukas was not kidding that navigation is going to be a nightmare here. With both of us there maneuvering room is going to be tight."

Andrew said in reply, "The Banda Sea is a mariner's nightmare, but that is not going to stop us or the Tuatha de Danaan. We will have the briefing at 1100 hours. Alert Sergeant Major Wu. That is all for now."

Wednesday, 1000 hours, Banda Sea Island

Gerwalta Krieger sitting across from her younger sister set the portable radio down on the table then said "You have no right interfering in what I do or how I carry out the orders of our ancestors."

Galatia said in reply, "Sister for many years we have had no one not even approach this island that we call home and when someone does appear you take them hostage by force and for what reason? Our ancestors used those previously unfortunate to come here as slaves to do their bidding and we have no need now for such labor now."

Gerwalta waving a hand at a nearby bookshelf said "It is written that we will spearhead the new Reich and time approaches for that to take place. We can ill afford to have interference now or even to be discovered."

Galatia glowering said "Then if it is true why has not the Fatherland made contact as promised? Then there is the matter of not being discovered. Have you not noticed that they were in communication with a vessel of some type? You of course learned very little about them and even their vessel. It would be wise to open communication with them, using their equipment and drop the charade, as they will see through it before long. It is obvious that their technology is far beyond anything you or I have ever seen on our excursions to Indonesia and even Australia."

Gerwalta had lied to Teletha about destroying the communications equipment and even the sea cruiser, hoping for an edge but the young woman who held the rank that of a captain had seemed determined not to answer her in any fashion. Had it been any other time and place; the woman called Madam Captain Testarossa would have made a fine German officer.

Gerwalta picking up the radio said to her sister "Very well Galatia, I will converse but on my own terms. Now leave and see to your pets!" Galatia rising angrily to her feet said "Sister, they are not pets. They are humans and must be treated as such; I beg of you, let me continue with caring for them." Gerwalta looked at her sister, and then said "Do not be foolish young sister in thy care. They can turn on their handler. Do you understand?"

Galatia leaving Gerwalta in her office turned then said "Don't you be foolish either sister."

Wednesday, 1105 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The briefing had barely begun, when radio communication from the Banda Sea Island interrupted the joint session between the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison. Lieutenant Taz Norton looked up occasionally at the video conference taking place but continued to concentrate on the satellite imagery before him.

Captain Andrew Simms listened to the woman's voice that had identified herself as Reichsführer Gerwalta Krieger as she spoke to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin "Those are our demands, and any attempt at landing by military force will result in immediate execution of the hostages. Do you understand that Commander?"

Commander Kalinin said in acknowledgement "You have made yourself well clear Madam Reichsführer Krieger but I propose a face to face meeting; perhaps as early as this afternoon and there will be two negotiators both of whom will be unarmed."

Gerwalta paused looking out towards the sea then said "Very well Commander, you and one other of your choosing and you must arrive by surface craft. Any other means will be fired upon without question. Is that understood?" Kalinin replied "Fully Madam Reichsführer."

Commander Ward speaking after the transmission ended said "Well she certainly does not mince her words," as Captain Simms turned in his chair back to the screen then said to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin "Well Andrei that changes things."

Kalinin watching the locator signal fade as Krieger turned off the commandeered radio said in reply "Then I can assume you will join me in the negotiations?" Andrew standing said in reply "We'll rendezvous as scheduled, and I'll have a sea going Zodiac prepped for departure. If we are lucky enough, we might make it in time for dinner, Morison out."

Wednesday, 1300 hours, Banda Sea Island

They had been removed from the holding cells and taken under armed guard to a large common area where Galatia Krieger was waiting. The table of food that greeted them was lavish and well prepared, and Galatia dismissing the guards then turned to her guests "Please will you not sit? This food is for you."

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao warily watching the guards retreat to a respectful distance said "Ok, there has to be a catch." Galatia Krieger said in reply, "There is no catch Sergeant Major Mao. Please sit and enjoy your lunch."

Captain Testarossa having taken a seat said "Ms. Krieger? Did you have something to do with this?" Galatia said "Madam Captain, please call me Galatia. Yes, I did in a way. I requested to my sister who you know as Reichsführer Gerwalta Krieger, that you and your party should be treated much better than you have and she granted my request with limits of course."

Sergeant Sagara said to Galatia "Is this because she has been in contact with someone on the outside?" Galatia replied "Yes. My sister has contacted someone named Kalinin who along with one other will arrive sometime this afternoon to conduct negotiations for your release."

Teletha said "Our release?" as footsteps from behind her approached the table Reichsführer Gerwalta Krieger voice spoke "Yes Madam Captain your release."

Sergeant Kurz Weber standing to greet the Reichsführer said "It is a pleasure that you grace us with your presence." Gerwalta turning and walking past Weber spoke "Do not press your luck Sergeant. I just as soon would return all of you in coffins." Galatia stood abruptly, "Sister! There is no need for threats, what harm have they caused us?"

Gerwalta taking a seat at the head of the table spoke "They have come at a time that is most crucial, and we ill afford them interfering." Teletha spoke "Madam Reichsführer, what are you doing that you don't want us interfering with?" Gerwalta said to Teletha "The rise of the Fourth Reich!"

Wednesday, 1500 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl both felt the presence of Teletha at nearly the same time and the diagnostic monitors within sickbay alerted Doctor George Albert to a change in brain wave activity within both women. Picking up the intercom handset, Doctor Albert called the Bridge; "Alert Captain Simms that both Wren and Aryl are engaged in a merging."

Captain Andrew Simms looking towards the Tuatha de Danaan watching Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin board the Zodiac heard his name called by a deck crewman who held up a telephone receiver. Walking to the crewman and accepting the handset; Andrew announced his presence "Simms speaking."

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin arrived shortly to the Samuel Eliot Morison which stayed on the surface with its ECS system engaged. Behind him in the distance, the Tuatha de Danaan slipped quietly back beneath the Banda Sea where it slowly moved off to take a position near the island. Aided onboard by Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka, Commander Kalinin approached Captain Simms who was still talking on the intercom to Doctor Albert in the submarine's sickbay "Ok have them keep the merging open. Andrei is with me now and we are on the way."

Hanging up the receiver, Andrew turned to Kalinin and said "Teletha and Kaname both are conversing with Wren and Aryl. And they are telling a great deal. Let's go have a chat with our "Whispered"."

Alice Wren saw both Captain Simms and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin enter her vision as the men sat down across from her and Aryl. Teletha and Kaname sitting together quietly in a room that they had been taken to instead of being returned to the holding cells were each given a brief look of the two men before the conversation began.

Teletha said to Alice "Please advise Captain Simms and Commander Kalinin that the woman they are to be negotiating with has a goal of creating what she calls the Fourth Reich."

When one is listening to those involved in a merging of "Whispered" the recipient will verbalize what is said from the sender word for word. In this particular situation, both Wren and Aryl were speaking as one.

Kalinin said "Madam Captain, can you ascertain as to how many are on the island?" as Alice sent that question silently, the answer returned "It is unknown exactly. However we have observed the number of armed personnel to be around twenty; but that is only an estimate. You should both know, that we have not observed any older adults. The Reichsführer herself appears to be the oldest among the inhabitants that we have observed."

Andrew spoke, "Madam Captain, are there any unusual features that you have observed?" and as Alice and Aryl replied with the answer, Captain Simms made notes "When one is approaching the northern end of the island where the extinct volcano is the most prominent feature located you will see a channel beneath the water exceeding 100 meters in depth. It does not appear to be natural and it leads towards the islands volcano. The other is of a European flower; you will see it in a small clearing after your landing. Someone is coming we must go now."

Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl closed their eyes briefly then reopening them as they focused on Captain Simms said "Teletha has closed the merging." Andrei spoke "A low number of inhabitants, that is interesting." Andrew replied "That is a bright spot in the picture, but it could also mean that the Reichsführer has been careful not to reveal too much to them or show them anything of value. But Teletha seemed intent on telling us about that deepwater channel then the flowers. The Sunda Islands here in the Banda Sea are surrounded by reefs, inhibiting normal close-in navigation and she knows that. Then of course she said it leads towards the extinct volcano from the open sea to the north."

Doctor Albert knocking on the door and entering said "Captain Simms, Lieutenant Taz Norton just called and asked that you meet with him in Main Briefing." Doctor Albert turned his attention to Wren and Aryl and said "Ok ladies let's get those sensors off your heads. Enough merging for the day and that is doctor's orders."

Lieutenant Norton standing at the podium began his briefing when Captain Simms and Commander Kalinin took their seats. "Commander Kalinin you can give a lot of thanks to the aerial surveillance run made by the Tuatha de Danaan Mithril 6th Air Group. What they took last night certainly sheds some light on things."

Turning to the view screen, Taz clicked the remote then said "The rim of the former volcano is about 1000 meters in diameter and supposedly its greatest depth from the top of the rim is no greater than 50 meters both visually and by radar measurements. However it is deceptive. Using a little computer magic, it is my belief that the bottom of the crater is in fact artificial."

Pressing the remote Taz continued, "Infrared tells a different story. If you notice the crater is much colder than the surrounding terrain and though there is plant life about the crater, it is too well organized to be a random creation of Mother Nature. Then there are these heat signatures, each at a certain point about the rim itself. If you notice the size and placement you will see that they are in fact gun emplacements."

Andrew spoke; "Can you estimate the types?" as Taz brought the next screen up and Taz said "Yes sir. I believe so. They are likely German 155's. Naval artillery, possibly of the same types employed on German Q-ships of that era, in short if they get a visual on us they could lob shells at their leisure because they will have long ago established a firing perimeter, and if I am not off my mark; each piece has an overlapping firing arc as well."

Andrei absorbing that said "What about anti-aircraft emplacements?" as Taz clicked on the next screen he spoke "They have those as well and they are I believe were called Flakvierling 38's. They have done a good job of concealing them, but nevertheless they are there. The weapons had the capability to be remotely linked and I would not be a bit surprised to see them in the same configuration."

Sergeant Major Wu spoke "Then direct air approach is out. A direct undersea approach?" as Andrew turned to Wu and said "Plan on that for the time being. Also since Mao and her team are with Testarossa we can not count on fire support except from the support team of the Tuatha de Danaan. Work with Commander Mardukas on the landing phase, however we do not want to jump the gun when it comes to that. I want to end this peacefully if at all possible. Commander Ward, prep four Tomahawks for land strikes. The crater will be the primary target followed by anything else that catches your eye; also we can assume that underneath that crater it will have a hollow interior. You will have a 24 hour time limit. No more, no less. That's all I have; Andrei, I guess we should get going."


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Five

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 1600 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The Zodiac being employed by Captain Simms and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin was a modern day rigid hull inflatable craft. Both submarines carried them, 20 in all and six were fitted with diesel electric inboard drives that produced over 300 horse power.

Unlike the sea cruiser used by Captain Testarossa on her landing, the Zodiac had the ability to operate safely in very shallow waters at very high speeds with its Kevlar/Carbon reinforced fiberglass hull.

The primary goal of keeping both the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison concealed from any lookouts on the distant island was important. Andrew wanted to keep the so called Reichsführer in the dark and have her assume that they were coming from some distant surface ship and to allow both the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison a chance to conduct discreet underwater surveys of the island perimeter.

Commander Kalinin finishing the adjustments to the GPS navigation system turned to Captain Simms as he descended the boarding ladder to the Zodiac "All is ready here Andrew."

Captain Simms accepting the waterproof portfolio from Commander Ward spoke "Drake you have your orders. If worse comes to worse, move off and target the island with every Tomahawk that Morison and Danaan has. No part of the island is to be left untouched, is that understood?"

Commander Ward saluting said "Understood fully Captain, but it will be till the very last possible second. Good luck." Andrew returning the salute took in the aft mooring line as Commander Ward cast it off then the forward mooring line from Lieutenant Takenaka as Commander Kalinin engaged the throttles. The Zodiac moving off passed through the ECS field and came up on step and then passed from view.

Commander Ward waiting till the boarding ladder was retracted and the hatch closed and sealed turned towards the hanger. Lieutenant Takenaka walking next to Ward spoke "Commander, they have only 24 hours can they pull it off?" Commander Ward opening a hatch into the hanger said "Marcy, we better hope they can. Otherwise a lot of people are going to be very unhappy with us."

Wednesday, 1645 hours, Northern end of Banda Sea Island, Morison Zodiac

Both officers studied the island as the Zodiac following the GPS auto-pilot navigation route crossed the northern most end of the island. Andrew turning to the fathometer said to Andrei "Teletha is correct. We are passing over a rather deep channel. The Tuatha de Danaan or the Samuel Eliot Morison could easily fit in it."

Tapping a button, Andrew marked the center of the channel then tapping another button turned his attention back to the island as Andrei returned to the helm of the Zodiac. Andrei said "For all appearances, the island looks to be unwelcoming and uninviting. One would wonder why some would even consider beaching on the island with the number of reefs and shoals making such an endeavor difficult."

Andrew said in reply "Perhaps they found it to be intriguing or maybe they had no choice. Either way, if the number of missing in this area is any indication of how long this so called base has been in operation I will not be surprised to find that many ended up as slave labor to do the bidding of their captors."

Andrei nodding at the comment picked up the microphone and said "This is Negotiator-One. We are preparing to make a beaching in the designated area. Do we have permission to enter?"

A voice said in reply "Negotiator-One, permission is granted. However a reminder that one is not to be armed with offensive weapons still stands. Do you copy over?"

Andrei said "We carry no sidearm or other weapons as directed." Andrew cocking his head slightly smiled, "Who says one needs firearms."

Seeing the cove coming into view, Andrew said "Looks like a welcome party is waiting Andrei. Let's not keep them waiting."

Wednesday, 1730 hours, Banda Sea Island

Including Reichsführer-SS Gerwalta Krieger there were five others standing on the beach as Andrei gunning the drive beached the Zodiac. To Andrew, it was like he had come into the middle of a movie set of actors dressed in very authentic looking World War II German regalia even down to the weapons that they each held, a German MP40. Gerwalta wearing a Walther P38 still holstered but close by studied the two officers as they exited the Zodiac then said "Both of you will submit to a search."

Laying the portfolio on the ground, Captain Simms raised his arms as did Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. As each was patted down, Andrew felt curios fingers closing with holstered combat staff then as the hand closed around it, he abruptly reached down and blocked any further progress and said "Allow me to remove it, otherwise there could be a problem for you."

Gerwalta unholstered the P38 and aiming it at Captain Simms said "You were warned to come unarmed!"

Andrew did not flinch but said "The device is a staff, which is keyed biometrically to me and me alone. If one was to inadvertently touch it in the wrong spot they would receive a shock that might disable them, however I do not consider it an offensive weapon."

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke, "Madam, I carry one as well."

Andrei extracted his own combat staff and pressing the activation button the Mithril Combat Staff expanded in a blink of an eye as he explained its purpose "The device is merely for defensive purposes only, nothing more. Generally senior officers carry them when in uniform. As you noted, our Madam Captain was not in uniform when she and her party landed, so you would not have known about these devices."

Gerwalta slowly lowered her pistol then holstering spoke "Very well you may keep them, however any attempt at deadly force will be met in kind. Is that understood?"

Both Andrew and Andrei agreed to Gerwalta's request. Andrew adjusting his uniform coat picked up the portfolio from the ground, but one of the young men stopped him and said "Open it slowly Herr Captain."

Andrew complying with the order did so, removing the contents then turning it upside down and shaking it then gave it to the guard who removed a knife from his belt and prodded the bottom of the case. Gerwalta looked at the items placed on the gunwale of the Zodiac then spoke "What are those items?"

Andrew replied softly, "Equipment to assist in treating our personnel." Gerwalta then said "Very well you may bring them," as Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke "Madam, we have brought with us medical equipment to treat the injuries sustained by the previous landing party. May we bring those items as well?" Gerwalta motioning to the guards to examine the cases waited as they were carefully searched, then directing that Captain Simms and Commander Kalinin follow the group set out from the cove to the base itself.

Wednesday, 1830 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"Ships log, Commander Drake Ward, Executive Officer reporting. Captain Andrew Simms and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin made a successful landing in the cove located on the western side of the island. We have taken position on the northern end of the island within a man-made channel which has a depth of about 100 meters and is nearly 500 meters in width.

Based on side scan sonar readings, the channel extends apparently to the island itself, and disappears into the rock shelf. It is of similar nature to the Melida Island Operating Base, however it is unknown if the entrance is obstructed or open to the sea. I have directed Sergeant Major Wu, Urzu 10 to prepare for an underwater scouting mission utilizing the M9 Arms Slaves to determine if in fact the entry way is open and large enough for either the Samuel Eliot Morison or the Tuatha de Danaan to make entry. End log entry."

When Captain Simms and Commander Kalinin entered the living quarters where Captain Testarossa and the others were being held, the greetings were subdued at first. Teletha who had born the brunt of Gerwalta's anger; had bruising that had caused a black and blue bruising to both eyes and her forehead. Captain Simms waiting till the guards had retreated began to treat her along with Sergeant Major Mao as Lieutenant Commander Kalinin checked Kurz and Weber for their own injuries and bruises.

Satisfied that they were at least not being monitored Andrei spoke, "From what both of you have seen how many personnel altogether?" Souska said "No more than fifty, Commander; though this installation could have house more at one time."

Andrew passing a scanner over Teletha's forehead spoke "From my own observation, they are short handed in the military department. Two M9's could easily take this place down despite the bravado of the Madam Reichsführer. Then there is the matter of the guards. Despite their appearances and manner of dress in the German SS uniforms, they are amateurish."

Melissa Mao spoke "I was trying to keep one of them from making a mistake; a guard had his finger hard on the trigger of those machine guns that they carry. Had it gone off it would have cut Tessa in two." Teletha said "Is that why you attempted to disarm him Melissa?" Mao winced as Captain Simms trying to scan her skull, grazed it as he scanned her then said "That's why I acted like I did. Sorry Captain."

Kalinin spoke, "It would have mattered little Sergeant Major. The weapons are empty, except likely Madam Krieger's own weapon. The magazines are for show, but none were loaded in the party that greeted us on our landing."

As Andrew replaced the scanner into the case the door to the living quarters opened and revealed Galatia Krieger who took in the new visitors before speaking, "Is she going to be all right?"

Commander Kalinin spoke "Yes Madam. All will recover. Allow me to introduce myself "I am Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin and the officer standing next to Sergeant Major Mao is Captain Andrew Simms." Galatia bowing slightly replied "I am Galatia Krieger, please just call me Galatia."

Andrew spoke, "You are her sister?" as Galatia closing the door quietly behind her continued into the room, Galatia pausing at the open medical kit looking intently within said "Yes I am. I am not proud of her actions or of her behavior." Andrew noting the clenched fists spoke "Considering the circumstances, thank you for going out on a limb to protect Captain Testarossa and her party."

Andrew removed another device from another case and then instructing Teletha to close her eyes, he ran the device over her face and Galatia stared in amazement as the bruising vanished then said "Just who are you? I know of no country that makes such a device."

Kaname Chidori spoke "Galatia, we are part of mercenary organization that has many advanced devices at our disposal. That is just a small sample of not only the medical abilities of our organization; the military capabilities are far beyond you or your sister's comprehension." Kaname stopped suddenly unsure if she had revealed too much, but Captain Testarossa continued "These men and women are under my command Galatia. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin is my tactical officer and Captain Simms commands another of our vessels."

Galatia pulled a chair from a nearby table then sitting spoke "You mean vessel like a ship?" Teletha with eyes still closed said in reply "No Galatia. Vessels, two of which are the most advanced of their types in the world today. Submarines," as Galatia paused in thought then spoke "You mean U-Boats?"

Teletha nodded at the comment, as Captain Simms satisfied the skin stimulator had done its job returned it to the carrying case then said "If that is what you prefer to call them, yes. Captain Testarossa commands the first ship of the class of the submarine she in fact designed. I command the sister ship."

Galatia rose from her chair then said "I think we should have further discussions at dinner which is now ready to be served in the common room. Please follow me."

Wednesday, 1900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Commander Richard Mardukas viewed the video relay from Urzu 10's M9 as Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu maneuvered in formation with Urzu 11, Sergeant Graham Jaunay and Urzu 12, Sergeant Olina Pedersen the trio sweeping the man-made channel that lead to island.

Wu speaking as she looked at the sea floor and then the vertical walls "They followed the natural course of the magma that flowed from the secondary vents below the surface. The engineering that went into this was definitely meticulous. Continuing towards the island now Commander Ward."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Drake? The maneuvering room how do you feel about it?" as Commander Ward glanced at the nearby video displays replied "Any tighter and our dive and stabilizer fins would be scrapping, but we will get by. Urzu 10 hold your position."

Commander Mardukas muttered in disbelief at what he was seeing, "What the hell? Could it be that simple?" Wu shifting to infrared sensors looked towards the opening in the bed rock of the island, and then said "Commander Ward? I would have to say that there is plenty of room." Sergeant Pederson Urzu 12 drifted slightly to get a better view then spoke "And they left the porch lights on too."

Commander Ward replying said "Ok, Urzu 10. Bring your team back. I've seen enough." Turning to Lieutenant Taz Norton, Ward said "Lieutenant? Care to hazard a guess what's inside that cavern?"

Lieutenant Taz Norton reviewing measurements spoke "How about the theory of an underwater entrance to a dock to be true?" The voice of Commander Mardukas spoke "I'll take that into consideration as a yes."

Following Galatia, the group entered what was called the Common Room. Both Andrew and Andrei noted there were no "armed" escorts either with them since leaving the living quarters or even in the room where they found Gerwalta already seated, and she was no longer dressed in a German SS uniform.

Captain Testarossa motioned by Gerwalta to sit next to her took her seat then spoke "Why the charade?" Gerwalta glanced at her sister then towards Teletha and said "It was the wishes of my ancestors, and I half believed it would actually happen." Captain Simms spoke "That Nazism would return? Is that why you tried so hard to be convincing?"

Galatia spoke "Sister. You must tell them why." Gerwalta adjusting her napkin replied "I feared that we would be punished for the crimes that they committed. We have been to many places over the years and on many occasions the visits include museums. But what was there contradicted with the writings of our forbearers."

Sergeant Kurz Weber spoke "So neither of you have ever been back to Europe nor have no idea what it is really like now? What was the idea of mistreating us in the first place? There is no excuse!"

Captain Andrew Simms interrupting said, "That will be enough Sergeant!" as he turned to Gerwalta.

Gerwalta sensing Captain Testarossa anger spoke, "Yes Madam Captain, my mistreatment of you was an attempt to instill fear. Teletha said in reply "You hoped by putting on a display of force and then the interrogation that it would influence me to have Mithril forces withdraw?"

Shoving her chair back, Teletha Testarossa rose to her feet and before anyone could intercede Teletha reared back and punched Gerwalta squarely on the chin nearly sending her to the floor. Andrew heard a bolt action being activated and sought the source, but Gerwalta spoke "Put it down now!"

"Do it now, put it down!" as a shaken Galatia having stood approached her sister. Sergeant Sagara waiting for the signal from Commander Kalinin, bolted as did Sergeant Weber; both men placing themselves between Captain Testarossa and any possible shooter.

Kaname Chidori spoke "Tessa. I think there has been enough revenge," as a commanding voice of a woman spoke in agreement "I second that motion Lieutenant!" as Sergeant Major Wu entering the Common Room from one passageway sent a red laser beam towards a young man holding a German MP40 then more laser beams crisscrossing through the air joined in.

Gerwalta blinked in surprise then said "Submarine?" Captain Simms nodded then spoke "Yes. Elements of the Mithril Combat Teams attached to the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison."

Striding in behind the combat team from the Morison was Commander Richard Mardukas and Commander Drake Ward. Mardukas spoke "Madam Captain! The island is under our control."

Captain Simms then said "Sergeant Major Wu, proceed with caution, only return fire if fired upon. Is that understood?" Wu saluted then said "Orders understood. Ok people move out."

Gerwalta rose to her feet then held out her hands towards Captain Testarossa then said "I accept responsibility and will be your prisoner." Teletha stared at Gerwalta then spoke "You will have your freedom, what happened in the past is history. We must at times forgive." Andrew observing the exchange noted Kaname Chidori seeming to be bracing herself against the chair, almost ridged. Then after the conversation between Teletha and Gerwalta; Kaname Chidori appeared to relax slightly then she released the chair and turned towards the passageway as Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl charged into the entrance.

Captain Simms turned to Commander Ward then said "Ok, who is left onboard the Morison?" Drake seeing the reunion taking place said "Lieutenant Takenaka. I could not hold them back. Alice brought the Morison in at her own request then demanded to join the shore party. Oh by the way, you are not going to believe what we found after we surfaced. A German U-Boat, the damn thing is sitting on a marine railway!"

Andrew turning back towards the "Whispered" spoke "Drake. Frankly, I would not have been surprised if you had found a pocket battleship, get the search of the island fully coordinated and collect the firearms, then have everyone shift to class D load out. I don't think we will need any heavy firepower from this point forward.

Thursday, 0700 hours, Banda Sea Island

There were children running about, one young boy bragging that it was he who had reeled in the submarine. A relaxed Captain Simms turned to watch the them puzzled over that statement as Commander Mardukas walking with Captain Testarossa approached. Teletha said "A group of children were fishing from the end of the pier, when Commander Ward ordered combat surface, not knowing that the Morison had been "hooked" by the child's fishing gear; fortunately the children were not hurt."

It was a gutsy maneuver carried out by Commander Ward and Lieutenant Wren, which had allowed an unopposed landing. All told there were only 75 men, women and children remaining in what once had been a secret German military installation that had held at it's the height of its greatest occupancy nearly 1,000. No shots had been fired and all firearms had been accounted for.

Gerwalta Krieger dropping the military rank had gone with Captain Testarossa to comfort frightened women who had hidden their children in other nearby living quarters as Mithril soldiers raced through the complex. The search of the base was complete and even Andrew who was a military historian was astonished at what was being found. He had since ordered that all discoveries were to be reported to Commander Ward and he would review the findings later.

Teletha glanced briefly at the Samuel Eliot Morison moored at the end of the simple stone pier in Med-Moor fashion its loading ramp extended to the pier then back to Captain Simms who had turned his attention towards the German U-Boat. Teletha said "Have you been able to identify the type of U-Boat Andrew?"

Captain Simms crossing his arms spoke "By all historical accounts and known records that submarine should not even be here. But what we are looking at was known as a Type XXI. I checked the database archives and I found blue prints matching that vessel. If it is indeed the XXI series we have an extraordinary opportunity to look at ancient submarine history."

Unlike Mithril's Melida Island, there was no dry dock. Instead a marine railway had been constructed to allow the removal of the submarine from the water, and sitting in the cradle, the submarine was even more ominous. Finding an elevator that could take them to the gantry way to board the submarine; Captain Simms with Captain Testarossa and Commander Mardukas boarded it and ascended.

On the aft deck of the submarine stood Sergeant Major Mao and a man who called himself Herman and as the elevator stopped, Mao saluted "Captain Testarossa, Captain Simms and Commander Mardukas welcome to the UX-4500."

Herman stepping forward held out his hand and welcomed each officer with courtesy then said "Herr Captains', please this way. I am Herman. I am the caretaker for this vessel."

Teletha spoke "Caretaker, Herr Herman?" Herman smiling replied "Yes, Madam Captain. I ensure that the UX-4500 remains ready to sail, though now that possibility is highly mote." Captain Simms walking the length of the deck to the stern, occasionally kneeling to examine areas of the hull and fittings turned towards Herman then said "How long has this boat been out of the water?"

Herman pausing at the question replied "Herr Captain, it has been sitting on the cradle that now bears its weight for 85 years." Melissa Mao spoke "Herman took me for a tour of the inside already. It looks like it just came off the builder's ways just yesterday." Andrew coming to his feet said "Ok. Herman if you would take the lead."

For Captain Simms and Commander Mardukas both of whom were old school submariners, going through the UX-4500 brought back fond memories of their early days in submarine training boats. Captain Testarossa on the other hand when it came time to descend into the vessel itself, Teletha found herself perched on Mao's strong shoulders as Melissa following after Andrew and Richard did what they were doing and that was sliding down the ladders at break neck and bone jarring landings onto steel deck plates.

With Herman off to the side attending to cleaning a piece of equipment in the main control room, Commander Mardukas said "The vessel has been well maintained, and there is equipment onboard that neither I nor Captain Simms was aware of Madam Captain. It would be gross neglect to just abandon it."

Teletha spoke "That would be true Commander, however I would doubt that the marine railway that is below the surface of the water would bear the weight of the dollies so launching it back into the water is out of the question." Herman, who carefully closed an access panel, said "The rails that were originally part of the marine railway were removed from below the water and have been stored. It would be a simple matter to restore them to their original positions."

Teletha said "That is all well and good, however operating this vessel is not like our own and there is no guarantee it will still be water tight. Having enough personnel to operate it will be difficult to find and even train." Captain Simms said "Tessa, you are wrong on that account. We have two Mithril submarines sitting here. If we put together a sailing crew from each and train them, then we just might be able to sail it out of here."

Tessa eyeing the ladder then walking towards it spoke "I will consider that suggestion Captain Simms, until then good day," then Captain Testarossa followed closely by Sergeant Major Mao ascended to the main deck, leaving the officers behind.

Thursday, 1130 hours, Banda Sea Island

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori followed Gerwalta Krieger as they made their way towards the cove with several children. Except for the sea cruiser and the Zodiac, the beach area was deserted. Gerwalta patted one child on the head then said "Go on and swim," then placing a beach towel on the ground with the help of Kaname she sat down to watch the children frolic in the water.

Kaname spoke, "You were shielding them from the past and the present?" nodding in the direction of the children. Gerwalta replied "Yes. I made up the part about resurrecting Reich. As you can see, there are few of us left. Our ancestors that came to make this island their home followed the beliefs of the appointed leaders at that time. Most of course began to die in the late 1950's and 1960's broken hearted and disillusioned. Of course there were those that continued the beliefs and needing labor would either deceive passing ships and smaller vessels or those just curious about the island when they beached here would never leave."

Kaname looked briefly at the children then said "Some of the children have Asian features? I would have assumed that the philosophy would have not allowed such diversification."

Gerwalta smiled then said "As the hard liners died off or in some cases left the island altogether, beliefs changed. Those that had been taken as laborers were finally allowed to leave by my late father, but over the years that so many had been here they voluntarily stayed and integrated themselves into our culture, it was really only a matter of time."

A child ran up holding a shell then smiling gave it to Kaname then ran off, as Kaname accepted it, Gerwalta spoke "The base was built in stages, with the concealed dock being built last. My great-grandfather actually commanded the submarine that is sitting on the marine railway. It was he who decided that the vessel would be removed from the sea to protect it. A German cargo freighter delivered the last of those that would occupy the island, the day Germany surrendered May 7, 1945, and the vessel itself was dismantled.

Over a course of 10 years, those here sought word of a new Reich but then of course the world had other concerns. The hard liners in communication with others in Argentina, had heard rumors that the new Reich would begin there and they migrated never to be heard from again. When my father assumed command of the base, its population was being depleted by various situations, accidents, old age and even sickness."

Kaname opened the small cooler and removed some chilled drinks, giving one to Gerwalta and said "So after luring people here to be laborers, and realizing that his own race was not superior he set them free?" Gerwalta nodded then said "Yes. But many fell in love the remaining Germans still living here and they married. Many did leave in the late 1990's and mid-2000's never to return. We presume that they found life to be bearable where ever they had gone, but there was this fear within me that wanted to protect the remaining that was still living here; so hence my "act.""

Kaname digesting the information said "Your sister said you and she had taken some trips off the island and had visited Australia among other places. Were you seeking something?" Gerwalta pulling her knees back and laying her chin on them said "A new place to live, where our back grounds would not be questioned and a place for the children to thrive. It is difficult at best living here. The fear and uncertainty of how we would be treated in the eyes of the world for the mistakes made by those from our past; how would the world look at our children?"

"The world would welcome them with open arms and no ill judgment," said Captain Teletha Testarossa as she walked up to Gerwalta with Sergeant Major Mao. Teletha sat next to Kaname and looked at the children swimming in the distance then said "Mithril has agreements with many countries and we can help establish you and the others in any country of you're choosing, though it appears many would be more comfortable living in Asian surroundings."

Gerwalta spoke in reply "Do you have a suggestion Captain Testarossa?" Teletha smiled "Yes I do, but please call me Tessa or Teletha, but how does Japan sound for relocation?"

Thursday, 1600 hours, Melida Island Mithril Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong wheeled his chair about abruptly then said "Seventy-Five? That is a mere drop in the bucket Madam Captain and should not be a problem. I'll start arrangements immediately. As for the other matter, a Mithril engineering team and a Mithril research and preservationist team have been dispatched per earlier requests and should be off the island by first light tomorrow."

Teletha looking into the view screen of the portable communications system respond "Very good Commander, thank you for your quick action, Testarossa out."

After closing the link, Teletha stood and walked out of the borrowed communications center that had once been used by hardcore Nazi's to make grand plans among their own ilk. Encountering Galatia, Teletha spoke "Have you seen Captain Simms recently?" Galatia pausing a moment with Sergeant Olina Pederson said "He had asked where the records of the base had been stored and I showed him. I believe he may still be there. If you like, I can show you where." Teletha said "If you can just give me directions, which will be fine. I am sure I can find it."

Teletha stopping occasionally to get her bearings finally located the records room and library of the base, but not finding Captain Simms did find Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin who had been reading journals that had been kept by many of the previous occupants.

Andrei sensing her presence turned and greeted her "Madam Captain." Teletha said "Good afternoon Commander. Have you seen Captain Simms?" as Andrei closing the journal stood from the table and returned it to the shelf.

Andrei replying "No Madam Captain, not recently; Andrew was here briefly reviewing the log books of the UX-4500 and those of the wrecked German Q-ship, but then he left. As to where he was going he did not say."

Teletha turned about the room glancing at row after row of journals and other written materials, some labeled and others not then spoke "The engineering and research teams will arrive at first light tomorrow Commander and I have spoken with Commander Strong to begin preparations for resettlement of those now living here. Would you locate Commander Ward and Commander Mardukas to inform them that we will have a meeting to discuss some issues later this evening and see about trying to find Captain Simms as well; since he too needs to be a part of this operation."

Acknowledging the request, Commander Kalinin spoke "Madam Captain, have you rendered a decision on the UX-4500 as well?" Tessa fingering her hair as she viewed a shelf of log books replied "I am still considering the request. That is all Commander, dismissed."

Thursday, 1900 hours, Banda Sea Island

The chatter in the common room from the gathered families as they finished eating was mixed with children asking various Mithril soldiers about life off the island. Sergeant Sagara had been surrounded as had Lieutenant Kaname Chidori, each trying to answer the questions of the excited children.

Teletha seated with Gerwalta and Galatia had already discussed in great length of what would take place, but to her dismay still no Captain Andrew Simms and even Lieutenant Commander Kalinin was at a loss to explain the captain's absence when asked "Madam Captain, I have ordered a search of the base for Captain Simms however none of the search teams have reported success."

Gerwalta spoke, "Teletha? If you are looking for Captain Simms, perhaps a check of the southern end of the island would be in order. He had mentioned something about visiting the wreck site of the Q-ship." Teletha looked back questionably then said "Wreck site?"

Galatia taking up where her sister left off "Yes, that is where it all began and how our ancestors discovered this island in the first place after a German raider disguised as a merchantman sought succor here after a running gun battle at sea."

Commander Kalinin excusing himself rose from the table then said "Madam Captain, I will attend to the matter personally." Catching the eye of Sergeant Sagara, the commander and the sergeant briefly talked and then joined by Lieutenant Wren and Lieutenant Chidori they all set out for the southern end of the island.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Six

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Thursday, 1930 hours, Wreck of German Q-Ship, Banda Sea Island

It had been camouflaged by both man and nature in the intervening years since 1943. From the sea, it was completely unnoticeable but from shore it was viewable and it served to provide as a man made breakwater for the simple pier that held the islands three boats that were used on occasion to get supplies from populated island trading posts further to the north.

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin paused briefly at the small cemetery in a rise overlooking the wreck. The solemn headstones weathered as they were told the story of each grave. Continuing on, with Sergeant Sagara leading the way, they found Captain Simms as he was exiting the deckhouse of the wreck.

Kalinin calling out said "Captain! We have been looking for you, is there anything wrong?"

Andrew turned to the voice then seeing the gathering below waved and headed for the gangway and descended where he greeted Commander Kalinin "Andrei, I am fine. I was just following up on the historical accounts. Our theory about the Japanese and Germans jointly establishing this particular base was off the mark."

Lieutenant Wren said "Well Captain, you could have at least told someone where you were going. You had some worried." Andrew setting a camera case down on the ground said "Well thank you Lieutenant, but I did not think anyone would be worried in the first place, but I can guess Teletha was?"

Andrei nodded then replying "The Madam Captain has a meeting taking place shortly and desires your presence, which is why we are here. Have you finished with what you came to do?" Andrew glanced back at the wreck then spoke, "I found out what I needed to know," then picking up the camera case Captain Simms walked off leaving the others behind.

If Captain Testarossa was in anyway displeased with him, she did not show it. Captain Simms taking a seat at the table with Teletha set the camera case down then accepting a folder from Sergeant Major Mao opened it and the meeting began.

Though Commander Strong had made things sound simple when it came to relocating seventy-five men, women and children it was not. Mithril had agreements with numerous countries that would allow the resettlement of those whose pasts would be best left unknown, however many of the individuals now had relatives with strong ties to the Pacific Rim and as such uprooting them and returning the descendents of long dead Nazi's to what was now the European Union could very likely open old wounds.

The choice had already been made that they would establish new lives in Japan and its environs. Crafting a cover story was critical and as Andrew soon learned it would have to involve sheer firepower.

"The end result will be the destruction of the base and its contents," as Teletha outlining the proposal turned to Captain Simms. The murmurs from the gather rose slightly then subsided as Andrew rose from his seat and said "There is the matter of creating a simulated eruption. It will be brief in terms of length but it will be devastating in its finality. Mithril will remove all historical documents and other material before the detonation is to take place, and you will have your cover stories created."

It was Herman who broached a touchy subject, "As care taker of the UX-4500 I spent many years as did my father before me maintaining the vessel for eventual return to the sea. You proposal seems to include destroying the very vessel who's captain helped rescue the men that discovered the island, and who eventually became the base commanding officer whose very decision to allow those that had been so cruelly taken as laborers to be freed. I can not agree to this."

Andrew said in reply, "Herman, frankly that is out of my hands at the moment but we would need the fuel that the UX-4500 has to assist in the detonation." Herman turned to plead at Gerwalta "How can you even think to allow this?" But Gerwalta spoke her reply sad, "Herman, I am sorry." Seeing where it was going Andrew spoke "Herman, 20 metric tons of Perhydrol will be needed to create the effects of an eruption."

Herman blinked in surprise, "Twenty metric tons of Perhydrol is nothing Herr Captain. We have in the storage tanks holding two hundred metric tons! Would that be sufficient to save UX-4500?"

It was Andrew who blinked in surprise and then concern "Herman? So there is no Perhydrol on the UX-4500?" Herman stepped forward "Herr Captain, it was defueled before removal from the sea and the fuel stored in the base holding tanks. Surely Madam Captain Testarossa can allow enough to be returned to the submarine so it can sail?"

Andrew sat back into his seat then turned to Teletha and spoke softly "The ball is in your court Madam Captain. That will still leave 180 metric tons of Perhydrol as a catalyst, and besides I have enough C-12 on the Morison to make the 1980 Mount St. Helens eruption look like a mere fire cracker going off if we use the storage tanks instead of the bone dry tanks of a beached submarine."

Teletha spoke, "Very well Captain Simms. In light of the additional Perhydrol that is available, you have my approval to return the UX-4500 to the sea and salvage such a historical vessel. However I require submission of a prize crew roster by 0900 hours Friday with limitations on the number of personnel that can be utilized. You may use crewmembers of both the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison, but only from non-critical positions, and you may be part of the prize crew if you so desire. That is all Captain, this meeting is dismissed."

Teletha coming to her feet glanced at a much cheerier Herman then turned to Captain Simms, "Andrew, I will be returning to the Tuatha de Danaan for the evening. I expect progress when I return." Andrew nodded then spoke "You will have it Madam Captain."

Andrew gathered things together and walked out of the Common Room, sensing someone behind him he turned to find Herman trailing after him. Herman spoke, "Herr Captain? Do you have questions?" Andrew replied "Yes I do Herman. I want all the technical manuals and blue prints of the UX-4500 to be at the dock building in an hour, and then you and I have some serious discussions ahead. Herman quickly bowed then departed, and Andrew smiling continued onward; the happy gait in Herman's walk was evident.

Friday, 0500 hours, Banda Sea Island Dock Complex

The unusual hustle and bustle taking place around the dock area was the result of the Mithril Engineering Team arrival less than an hour before along with the a Mithril Historical and Archival Team whose leaders had been sent to the dock complex after their arrival.

Wilhelm Becker, the Mithril Engineer in Charge flipped through the blue prints of the UX-4500 as did Mokena Yule the Mithril Archivist in Charge. Wilhelm turned to Captain Simms and said "Restoring the Marine Railway so that the submarine can be launched will not be a problem, however reactivating a power plant that is nearly 85 years old will be a challenge."

Mokena looked up briefly at the bow of the UX-4500 framed within the window of the dock building and said "Yes it will be Herr Becker, but you have dealt with such problems before." Andrew leaning against the wall spoke "We do have to consider that the vessel is only remaining example of its type in the world today and that the Walter Turbine system was in fact the forerunner of the Palladium reactors that are on the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison."

Becker replied "Only in general terms Herr Captain. The self-replicating power source of the Palladium is much more stable. The Walter Turbine propulsion system though very powerful for its time suffered greatly from stability issues of the fuel, though for the same distance traveled there was no comparison. 180 metric tons of diesel fuel to 20 metric tons of Perhydrol, and there is the matter of the vessel itself. It was originally designed for a diesel power plant; it is rather obvious that the installation of the Walter Turbines was to give the vessel an edge among other things."

Andrew looking towards the UX-4500 spoke "An edge it did have, which allowed it to survive. Though in appearance only to a Type XXI, it is still a Walter boat Wilhelm, so conduct you own inspection and give me a go or no go by 0830 that is all I ask."

Wilhelm stood and then held out his hand and shook Andrew's then said "It shall be done Herr Captain."

Friday, 0900 hours, Banda Sea Island

Captain Testarossa entered the Common Room, followed by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and Lieutenant Kaname Chidori. Teletha looked at the gathering briefly then took her place at the table. Sitting across from her, Captain Andrew Simms briefly stood then sat back down after greeting her, "Good morning Madam Captain."

Teletha spoke, "To you as well Captain Simms. I see there is already progress. What is there to report?" Andrew turned to Wilhelm then said "Let's start with the Mithril Engineering Report." Wilhelm gave his report and having saved the UX-4500 for last spoke "In regard to the German submarine UX-4500 an engineering study of the vessel has determined that it can be safely floated. However I recommend before it is launched that the Samuel Eliot Morison departs the dock area."

Mokena then spoke "To fully recover all documents and materials we will need four to five days to do so. Much of it will have to be packed in specialized protective containers to preserve the contents. After the transfers are completed you may conduct the demolition at the time of your own choosing." Teletha finishing her note taking spoke, "Captain Simms there is the matter of the prize crew, are you ready to submit that information now?" Andrew said in reply "Yes I am prepared to do so Madam Captain."

Accepting the folder, Teletha opened it and read the roster silently then said "You are serious about the selection?" as Andrew nodded "Yes Madam Captain, I am." Closing the folder then abruptly standing, Teletha said "Captain Simms, this way please. I need to speak with you alone."

Exiting the Common Room to a nearby alcove, Teletha turned and faced Andrew "I can not allow it."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin pulled the discarded folder towards him and opened it then reading the prospective roster could hear Teletha's voice rising as she continued to argue with Andrew "She has no experience... Absolutely out of the question!" as Kalinin closed the folder he turned to Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and said "The Madam Captain is arguing against your inclusion to the prize crew."

Then as Teletha and Andrew returned, Teletha about to retrieve the folder was stopped by Kaname as she spoke "Is there a rule that says I can not be part of a submarine crew?" Tessa sitting back into her chair glanced briefly at Andrei and then spoke "No there is not Lieutenant Chidori, however your inexperience precludes your participation."

Kaname replied "Oh really?" as she slid her chair back. "Since when do you conclude I do not have enough experience Madam Captain?" Teletha then slid her chair back and said "Because you have no command experience!" Kaname slide her chair back even more and both Andrew and Andrei began to wonder which young woman would run out of floor space to keep sliding their chairs as they argued.

Andrei and Andrew both put their respective feet down accordingly blocking any further progress and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin said "Madam Captain, Madam Lieutenant that will be enough. Captain Simms has made the proper choice."

Teletha spoke "Commander?"

Friday, 1300 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"Thrusters at neutral position, preparing to swing the ship on command Captain." Andrew taking the final bearings said "Very well, starboard aft thruster to one-third, port forward bow thruster to one-third. Execute."

Commander Drake Ward standing at ease next to Andrew said "Needed a little vacation from the "Whispered"?"

Captain Simms cocking his head slightly towards his Executive Officer said "You might say that, but I really need to get a feel for the departure. You said it was a tight fit." Drake checking the gyroscope said "Very tight. Five meters to either side, Con to Main Bridge thrusters to neutral. Stand-by to dive."

Satisfied that the Morison was lined up, Captain Simms hit the dive alarm and pointing towards the hatch said "Dive! Dive! Set depth to 75 meters! Dive! All engines ahead one-third!"

Drake the last one down pulled the hatch shut behind him and then like Captain Simms slid down the ladder and exited the trunk and raced towards the Bridge.

The feminine voice announcing his presence on the Bridge in the background, Andrew headed for the helm station where Petty Officer Kayla Carter was sitting to view the exit from the undersea dock complex. Petty Officer Carter smiled then said "Welcome back Captain."

Ensign Aryl in the "Chapel" added her own welcome "Andrew welcome back," then closed her eyes to "view" the exterior passage of the mammoth submarine. Commander Ward monitoring the situation screens spoke "Entering passage at this time, five meter clearance either side." Fifteen minutes later, the Samuel Eliot Morison was maneuvering free and clear in the Banda Sea.

Satisfied that all was in order, Captain Simms ordered the Morison to the surface then said to Commander Ward "The boat is yours for the time being, take good care of it." Drake saluted then held out his hand "Good luck on your endeavor." Taking the outstretched hand, Andrew shook it then spoke to Petty Officer Carter "Kayla? Are you ready to drive an eighty-five year old submarine?" Kayla sliding the helm chair back then standing as the replacement helmsman arrived spoke "That will be interesting Captain. I am a ready as I'll ever be." Tapping Petty Officer Cal Larkin on the shoulder as he passed, Captain Simms followed by the two petty officers departed the bridge.

Friday, 1600 hours, UX-4500

Sergeant Souska Sagara clambered down across the forward enclosed eighty-eight MM gun mount then judging the distance to the forward deck jumped then rolled on landing coming upright onto his feet and slowly walked forward till he came to the forecastle of the submarine. Looking downward, he could see the Mithril engineering team working below on the Marine Railway installing the tracks.

"An interesting way to get around Sergeant," the voice belonging to Captain Andrew Simms who walked the narrow deck passage of the conning tower towards him; as Souska replied "It was the quickest way at the moment, Sir."

Andrew pausing at the base of the conning tower said "True, it may be quicker but remember we are still on the railway and there is no water to break your fall if you had missed your mark. Besides Herr Becker would have taken a dim view of your acrobatics had you landed on one of his men instead."

Sergeant Sagara spoke "I will remember that Captain. My security report is ready, Sir." Andrew crossed his arms then said "I am not the one that is to receive that report, please make it to your commanding officer, Acting Captain Chidori." It appeared to Andrew that Souska had frozen briefly in place contemplating his statement but then Souska quickly saluted and departed leaving Captain Simms alone on the forecastle.

"These will be the initial training assignments. We less than five days to learn the entire ship by heart, is that understood?" as Acting Captain Chidori standing in the cramped mess and galley set the chart down. Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke softly "Understood, however it is called a boat and not a ship," as some laughter rose from the gathering; Kaname Chidori acting captain of the UX-4500 replying "Alice? Boat or ship, it does not really matter. All of us knows we have to understand how it works. Ok?" Alice smiling nodded then departed headed towards the engine room.

Sergeant Sagara voice intruding on Chidori's thoughts spoke "Acting Captain Chidori. Madam I have my report ready!" Kaname rolling her eyes turned to Souska then said "Ok Sergeant go ahead with your report." Sagara going to parade rest spoke "The caretaker has turned over all keys to the submarine's weapons locker and the launch keys for torpedo launch authorization. Will you accept custody?" Kaname holding out her hand said "Souska. Just give me the keys!" then Sagara continued "A sweep of the boat has been completed and nothing found out of the ordinary and your First Officer has reported onboard for duty."

Kaname spoke "Captain Simms?" Souska replied "Yes Acting Madam Captain." Kaname stepping past Souska walked forward leaving Souska in the mess deck/galley but stopping spoke "Sergeant? Set the security watch immediately." Sagara replied dead serious "Yes Madam Captain."

Andrew found the First Officers Quarters to be more like a closet than anything else, but satisfied at his surroundings he set his brief case down and then removed a laptop computer. The single outlet on the wall did not look promising enough to support the power requirements so he powered it up on batteries and tabbed through a graphical program of the UX-4500. Taken directly from the blue prints of the UX-4500, Andrew could do a compartment by compartment review which he was doing so when Acting Captain Kaname Chidori knocked on the bulkhead and spoke "Welcome aboard First Officer Simms."

Andrew turning to greet Kaname said "Thank you, Captain. I was just about to do a compartment by compartment review. How have things progressed so far?"

Kaname positioning herself in the narrow passageway replied "Well except for saying it is a ship instead of a boat, no one is really complaining. I have posted the initial training assignments in what passes for the mess hall/galley and everyone has accepted their positions, how about you?"

Andrew replied "Considering that Tessa will be looking for anything that gives her an excuse to intervene, I have to walk on eggshells; so don't back down. You are ready for this and you have to prove yourself in her eyes." Kaname replied "In what way?"

Andrew tabbing through another screen spoke "Tessa views "Whispered's" to be protected, no matter what and she is willing to take risks. Her intelligence is superior and she learns from her mistakes quickly and does not repeat them. I may sound odd saying this, but in some fashion Tessa sees you as a sister, in some ways superior to her own abilities. She can teach you the ways of a "Whispered", but she can not show the skills of being a leader; one that is able to make a decision and not go back and reflect on it; because you already have that ability."

Kaname absorbing that statement and about to speak was interrupted by the Acting Chief Engineer Wilhelm Becker who called out to Kaname as he walked up the passageway "Madam Captain? I need to speak with you." Andrew glancing up at Kaname nodded then pulling the privacy curtain shut as he did so turned back to the computer.

Kaname Chidori turned towards Wilhelm then spoke "Chief, what's on your mind?" as Becker passed a PDA to her he said "Final estimates for completion of repairs to the Marine Railway. I also have included the approximate launch time for returning the boat to the water, Madam Captain." Kaname scrolling through the screen, then touching the accept button spoke "Very good Chief Becker. Give my thanks to your engineers for their hard work. It is appreciated." Wilhelm replied "Yes Madam Captain I will. Thank you." Kaname thought about interrupting Andrew again, but did not. Excusing herself, Acting Captain Chidori headed aft.

Wilhelm waiting till Kaname was well out of ear shot spoke "Herr Captain Simms?" Andrew sliding the privacy curtain back open said "Wilhelm? Is there a problem?" Wilhelm spoke "You should know that Madam Captain Testarossa has decided to make an unannounced visit."

Andrew came to his feet, shutting the computer down replied "How long do we have?" Wilhelm removing an antique pocket watch and opening its protective cover spoke "One hour and fifteen minutes." Andrew stepping past Becker said "Well that is nice to know. Can you get the supply hatch open so Madam Captain Testarossa does not have to do another free fall?" Wilhelm laughing slightly "First Officer, consider it done."

If Petty Officer Kayla Carter was worried about anything, she did not show it. To the rear of the control room sat Petty Officer Cal Larkin. Both late of the Samuel Eliot Morison had been chosen by Captain Simms to man the UX-4500 for the sailing to Melida Island.

Kayla had examined the helm station of the UX-4500 and though its control system was antique in comparison to the sophisticated control systems of the Morison, it would not be a problem for her to handle.

Petty Officer Cal Larkin busy with checking the sonar equipment gingerly held a vacuum tube then placed it back into its socket as he said "Sure brings back some old memories." Kayla chuckled as she adjusted the seat, "That it does. Are you sure you can get that thing working?" Cal half bent over into an access panel his voice obscured spoke "I have never met any sonar I did not like, and I guess the care taker was pretty astute about doing his job. Everything looks clean so far."

Andrew entering the control room abruptly stopped then said "Have you two seen our acting captain?" Kayla swiveling the chair spoke and then pointed aft "She went that way Sir. Maybe in the engine room," as Andrew suddenly sprinting headed aft gave a wave in thanks; Kayla said to Cal "Uh Oh, the brass is coming."

Friday, 1715 hours, UX-4500 Main Engine Room

The clatter of tools on metal sounded as Andrew swinging through the hatch landed feet first on the deck plates and uncoiled his upper body as he rose to a bent over position and gazed at the work taking place. A Mithril engineer looking towards him waved and returned to his work in an open access panel on one of the two Walter Turbines. Two pairs of legs were peeking out from underneath the port turbine as Andrew approached.

"One more turn and that will do it," spoke Kaname to Sergeant Major Wu. Sensing another presence, Wu then Kaname pulled themselves to a sitting position to find Andrew kneeling down next to them. Andrew pulled a cloth from his pocket "Better get cleaned up Captain. We have company coming." Accepting the cloth and wiping grease smudges from her face, with a little help from Wu; Kaname spoke "Is it Tessa?" Andrew nodded then said "An unannounced visit to say the least. I would like to suggest a general muster of the crew on the aft deck for her arrival, which will be in 15 minutes."

Helping his Acting Captain to her feet then Sergeant Major Wu, Andrew looked around the engine room one last time and said "I've passed the word verbally on the way back to those I saw so a general announcement will be in order. I expect she will want to take an official tour this time around." Kaname replied "Make it so First Officer."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin operating the control lever of the elevator glanced at Captain Teletha Testarossa as he stopped the car at the boarding level to the UX-4500. If Tessa was surprised she did not show it. In formation on the aft deck, stood the prize crew with their acting captain, Kaname Chidori in formation. Then the Bosun's pipe sounded and they came to attention.

"Attention on deck! Tuatha de Danaan arriving!" the voice of Acting Captain Kaname Chidori's First Officer making the announcement, Andrew Simms. Tessa boarding the UX-4500 returned Kaname's salute then said "I am here to conduct a prelaunch inspection Captain Chidori. Are you ready?" Kaname unflinching replied "Yes Madam Captain, the prize crew of the UX-4500 stands ready."

The prize crew was dressed in blue jump suites, all immaculate and pressed. Then there was Acting Captain Kaname Chidori, Tessa did not miss the pair of eagles on her jump suite collars, which nearly sparkled. Teletha followed by Kaname began inspection of the crew, a mix from the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison with a mix from the Mithril Engineering Team. Stopping briefly before Wilhelm Becker the Acting Chief Engineer, she said "Chief Engineer is your engine room ready for inspection?" Becker peered down at Tessa then said "Herr Captain! It is ready!"

As Chidori lead the way, Andrew approached Andrei and spoke "I can assume that Tessa initiated this little inspection?" Andrei replied "Yes she did, I and Commander Mardukas were not made aware of it till an hour ago. How did you find out?" Andrew watching Captain Testarossa descend through the supply hatch replied "A grease monkey told me."

Friday, 1900 hours, Quasi National Undersea Park and Preserve, Okinawa

Park Ranger Koru clung to what was left of his small patrol craft as it drifted over the Quasi National Undersea Park and Preserve. Koru checking on reports of wildcatters operating illegally within the park confines to salvage valuables from war wrecks had suddenly been attacked.

It had been swift and sudden, and no warning. The explosion had torn his craft in two. Ranger Koru could faintly see the mammoth vessel that had attacked him as it crossed underneath him in near silence. It bore no markings, it hull black the strange vessel slowly disappeared. Why disturb the sanctuary itself? There were many wrecks here, American Navy, Imperial Japanese Navy among others; the remnants of a great battle long ago, to disturb the sleeping warriors were blasphemous in itself.

Paddling with his good arm, Ranger Koru began a long and slow journey to a buoy in the distance. It housed a wireless phone and a small shelter, it would take him four hours to reach it, but Koru would survive and tell the tale of the mysterious intruder.

Saturday, 0700 hours, Melida Island, Western Pacific Mithril Combat Support Base

Commander Lewis Strong turned back to the monitor displaying Captain Teletha Testarossa on the bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan and said "The vessel was observed to be on a south-south east course from Quasi and word of the attack did not reach authorities until nearly midnight after the park ranger was rescued Madam Captain."

Teletha looking at her mini-control panel on her command chair replied "The preserve is a protected area Commander. Do the authorities know what may have been taken or salvaged?" Lewis scrolling through the report spoke "They are baffled Madam Captain. There are numerous war wrecks in the area, United States Navy, Imperial Japanese Navy ships and a smaller number of other nations that participated in the invasion of Okinawa during World War II. Dive teams are scheduled to begin surveys of the area to determine which wrecks may have been boarded and tampered, however several do lie in deeper water and they will have to use mini-subs to investigate those wrecks."

Teletha beginning to type spoke "Very well Commander, keep us informed on the progress. The Tuatha de Danaan will depart the Banda Sea Island Base in one hour and return to the Pacific. Any indication as to what type of submarine class may have been used Commander?" Lewis replied "The only description was it was large, wide and black with the conning tower nearly centered. The ranger who saw it said the deck appeared almost flat all the way across, but he was sure it was not a military vessel."

Teletha thought a moment to herself "Broad and flat" then said "Commander Mardukas the description of the vessel what do you think it may be?" Commander Mardukas standing at ease said "A centered conning tower would seem to place it in the civilian sector, however if the ranger's patrol vessel was indeed attacked using a low yield torpedo it would likely be a variant of the Russian Groznyy merchant submarine class. They are of only two civilian class vessels to carry torpedoes; but they are used only to help break up heavy ice and the Groznyy's are favored for artic delivery work with heavily armored upper decks that are even thicker than the Tuatha de Danaan. The other class is British built but it conning tower is well forward." Teletha said in reply "Commander Strong, conduct a search of all Groznyy's currently registered and determine their locations then try to match them to the incident location, that will be all for now, Testarossa out."

Tessa typing some information to her mini-data terminal spoke "Commander Kalinin please inform Acting Captain Chidori and Captain Simms that we will be unable to attend the launch ceremony for the UX-4500, and inform Commander Ward on the Samuel Eliot Morison of the incident at Okinawa. He is however to maintain position to ensure that the German Base is destroyed as scheduled, regardless if the UX-4500 is able to actually get underway or not." Commander Kalinin acknowledged the orders and began to make the required notifications as Captain Testarossa issued orders to the helm.

Saturday, 0900 hours, Banda Sea Island

Including the prize crew, part of who were standing on the stone pier there were 65 total present. The former care taker Herman stood with Gerwalta and Galatia Krieger to bear witness to the launch of the UX-4500.

The small donkey engine started and began to take the strain of pulling nearly 2100 metric tons of steel, with squawks of protesting metal frozen in place for 85 years the UX-4500 began the descent down the Marine Railway.

"Board is full green; all hatches show secure, now on internal battery power only. Helm controls to neutral Captain!" as the noise of protesting metal grew from the outside the hull the vibrations increased.

Andrew leaning against the chart table missed the pencil as it rolled off and skittered across the deck plates, coming to a stop at the feet of Captain Kaname Chidori who had taken a brace position near the helm.

Commander Ward standing on the pier observing speaking over the noise said "In about 5 seconds the dollies will hit the greased section and when they do those onboard are going to be in for a wild ride," and then as he predicted the speed suddenly increased."

"And we have water!" the general announcement made by the acting chief engineer, Wilhelm Becker as the U-Boat plunged into the water.

Drake began a mental count, as the stern disappeared into the frothing water the only thing now visible was the conning tower. Herman spoke "Is it stuck?" Commander Ward replied "No Herr Herman. It has to regain its sea legs." Gerwalta watching the submarine once commanded by her father turned to speak when the U-Boat plowed back to the surface, coasting under its own momentum she said "Herr Herman it is now home."

Though listing, the submarine was afloat and Captain Kaname Chidori gave her first official command "Dive control, cycle and vent starboard tanks. Main Control stand-by for maneuvering commands." Andrew viewing the inclinometer mounted to the forward bulkhead said "Lookouts to the conning tower," then ascending first through the access trunk followed by Kaname then Souska, Andrew entered the conning platform.

Kaname spoke "First Officer, if you would do the honors." Andrew nodded then speaking into the sound powered phones as he eyed the far wall of the cavern "Helm all engines back one-third, rudder to amid-ships. Check your head."

Lieutenant Alice Wren repeating the orders replied to the head command "Engines back one-third, head is 005 degrees true." Ordering all engines stopped, Andrew paused as the commands were carried out then waiting as the UX-4500 drifted quietly listening for any unusual sounds; Andrew spoke to Kaname "Madam Captain, the boat is yours. Recommend left rudder, port engine back one-third and starboard ahead one-third."

Captain Chidori accepting the sound powered phone, then issued the commands and for the next 30 minutes the UX-4500 was jogged about as her new captain learned its ways.

Andrew stepped back then watched as Kaname continued to issue maneuvering commands and as the crew answered them, he spoke softly into a headset "Well Drake how does she look?"

Commander Ward stepping away from the gathering replied "Like a hunter she was to be. Better bring her in yourself when possible, I just got something in from Tessa." Looking up towards Kaname Chidori and Souska Sagara, each standing side by side he spoke "Captain Chidori? We need to go pier side."

Saturday, 1300 hours, Banda Sea Island, Pier side

Andrew set the PDA down then spoke "Ok, so it is true. A rogue wildcatter is on the loose somewhere in the Western Pacific, and they have a sub to boot. But why try to kill an unarmed park ranger much less attack his unarmed patrol vessel?"

Drake replied "Maybe to keep him from finding out about their activities? Either way that preserve contains numerous wrecks both Japanese and American, military in origin. So what would be of value is unknown. Tessa got a possible hit on two of the subs in question, both privately owned however they are with known shipping concerns but each has routes that would take them into or near that area."

Andrew rubbing his temple spoke "I doubt that two private shipping concerns would be involved in illicit activities, and they have schedules to keep so rule them out. Tessa is on the right track, but I am betting we have someone who acquired one either thru legitimate means or they circumvented the purchase process. Now onto our other problem, use the worker Turtles to bring the food supplies and other necessities to the 4500. When by the way do the remainder of the island residents depart for screening at Melida?"

Drake spoke, "1600 hours today then the island will be to ourselves. I'll check with Mokena to see about her status on material recovery. From what I have heard they have taken nearly five tons so far back to the research ship." Andrew closing a file on the PDA replied "Speaking of her, when you see Mokena can you have her stop by. Since she conducts a lot of research, maybe we can get some answers for Tessa." Drake nodded then left the dock shack."

Saturday, 1700 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"Entering the Pacific Madam Captain" said Commander Mardukas as Captain Testarossa entered the Bridge. Teletha have taken a nap was refreshed and took her command chair as she viewed the various displays "Very well Commander, any further word on the submarines?"

Commander Mardukas spoke "Both have been ruled out as being involved, though one was within 100 kilometers of Quasi the shipping company tracking system confirmed it was on course and at specified position at the time of the incident." Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin spoke "Madam Captain, incoming transmission from the Banda Sea. It is being relayed through the Morison."

Captain Testarossa nodded then spoke "Put them through Commander," as the video jumped briefly then stabilized showing Captain Andrew Simms and Mokena Yule sitting in the communications center. Captain Simms said "Good afternoon Madam Captain."

Tessa replied "And to you as well Andrew. What do you have to report?" Andrew pulled a PDA towards him then said "Launching took place without a hitch and I might add refueling was completed two hours ago. Acting Chief Engineer Wilhelm Becker conducted a successful restart of the Walter Turbine system. In essence Tessa, the UX-4500 is fully operational."

Tessa smiled then said "Then congratulations are in order for Acting Captain Chidori, is she nearby?" Andrew shaking his head no replied "No she is not. Madam Captain Chidori is conducting emergency drills at this moment; however I will pass the message on. The main reason I am contacting you is regarding the Quasi incident. Ms. Yule has some insight to what may have been sought by the wildcatters."

Commander Mardukas spoke "What would be of value on military wrecks? Many have been sitting on the bottom for over 80 to 95 years, and of course many would be war graves." Mokena spoke "Yes that is true Commander; however certain wrecks can hold high value material. One of the wrecks at the Quasi Preserve was not a warship, but a cargo ship that was sunk by a mine in deep water, much very near the position of the attack on the park ranger. That vessel the V. Faust carried occupation monies in the form of silver coinage that was to be delivered after the invasion of Okinawa was completed. Of course it sank at a depth too great for the level of technology they had at that time so none of the cargo was recovered. Then after the war, and the establishment of the preserve some 20 years later it was declared off limits for any form of salvage as it was declared a war grave. According to research carried out by the JUAS some ten years ago, the V. Faust did indeed carry several members of her crew with her. She sits at the outermost fringes of the Quasi Preserve."

Teletha replied "Andrew? Was it not a JUAS mini-sub that you rescued earlier from a wreck it was exploring?" Andrew replied "As a matter of fact it was. The Akio if I recall correctly." Mokena spoke "Genji and Emiho Akio. The mini-sub bears their family name. Brother and sister a year apart, their father was an undersea archeologist. They are based out of Osaka, Japan and I should add they have been instrumental in preserving archeological sites both above and below the sea."

Andrew spoke "Might make it worth while to contact them Tessa. If anyone knows valuable wrecks, they would likely be the ones." Captain Testarossa spoke "We will do so. Thank you both, Testarossa out."


	7. Chapter 7

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Seven

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Sunday, 0600 hours, UX-4500

"This is no drill, Fire, Fire, Electrical Fire, Forward Torpedo Room," the chilling announcement sent crewmen bolting towards the emergency. Andrew dressed in the jump suite like other crewmembers headed forward as well. On his heels a wide awake Acting Captain Kaname Chidori, was issuing commands on the run "Secure all electrical power forward of frame twenty, close all watertight doors and hatches forward of frame seventy-five! Move it people!"

The emergency locker already opened, a crewmember passed breathing apparatuses out along with extinguishers. Kaname about to put hers on was stopped by Andrew "Far as you go Captain. Monitor the situation, if you hear me issue the Evac Order, get everyone the hell off and have them go to the emergency staging area."

Leaving Chidori behind, Andrew with Acting Chief Engineer Becker joined the fire squad now standing in a darkened passageway. Becker squeezing past said "Ok lets get this done, all power secured. Check for visible flames, if none crack the hatch men."

"Cracking the hatch," said the team leader and opening it carefully he entered then spoke "One man down, get him clear!" Passing the unconscious crewman past them to others behind the fire team entered and located the source. What little fire there was quickly put out.

Wilhelm Becker checking the electrical panel that caused the problem, then giving thumbs up said "Looks like the preservative on the terminals has broken down. There is very little damage to wiring, First Officer." Andrew replied "What is that panel for?" Becker pointing towards a torpedo replied "The torpedo fire control panel Herr Andrew."

"Well you know what that means? Get all available personnel and do a compartment by compartment check of all electrical panels, Chief Becker. We can not have a repeat of this when we are underway." Becker nodding at the order motioned for the damage control team to gather around him as Andrew turned to leave.

Sunday, 0830 hours, UX-4500

"Considering it happened while we were still pier side, gives us an edge since we can power down respective parts of the boat while the emergency maintenance is carried out," said Kaname as she stood with her Acting First Officer Andrew Simms. Andrew replied "Call it dumb luck. The crewman had seen a fluctuation in the power circuits and had gone to investigate. He cracked the hatch and entered and seeing the fire he secured the hatch then notified the control room before he passed out."

As they discussed the incident, crewmen were moving about headed for various compartments to conduct electrical checks and closer inspections of the various compartments. A familiar voice calling out, announcing his presence the thin figure of Doctor George Albert appeared behind them.

"Well Madam Captain, I can say that your crewman will recover fully. He should be back on duty by noon." Kaname turned to greet the doctor then said "Thank you for your assistance in the matter." Doctor Albert accepting the compliments then said "The least I could do."

Andrew accepting a hand shake from the doctor excused himself from Kaname then lead Doctor Albert aft then spoke "You still having reservations?" George replied, "As a matter of fact I am, just assigning just a field medic for any emergencies onboard and not one of my qualified staff."

Andrew replied, "George, I am not taking any critical care staff period. Besides if there is an emergency we can do a transfer to the Morison, it's not like we are going to be sailing alone back to Melida anyway. The secondary mission of Morison will be to escort us there." Turning and walking away, Andrew headed forward then disappeared below trailing the Acting Captain, Kaname Chidori as Doctor Albert pondered Andrew's confidence.

Sunday, 1500 hours, Osaka, Japan JUAS Headquarters

Emiho Akio carefully replaced the jeweled encrusted dagger within the display case and resealed it. Estimates on the daggers value were in the millions of yen; but it was neither for sale nor loan to museums. It like many other pieces in the JUAS collection had been recovered over the years by both her late father and of course she and her brother Genji.

The request from the Quasi National Preserve for their services to inspect several deep resting wrecks to determine if any salvage had been carried out had saddened her. Her father had explored many of them before his death and had taken many hours of video and still photographs to chronicle the explorations. Her brother busy transferring the data to Jen Maru, the JUAS support ship had been disturbed even more, since their father had drilled into them the need to respect a shipwreck or even an ancient land encampment, and only remove articles that were in the open, not violate the confines of a site to profit.

About to leave for the Jen Maru, Emiho was stopped by the receptionist striding urgently towards her, "Ms. Akio, there is an important call on your private line. They are insisting to speaking with you or Genji directly!" Emiho sighed then spoke, "Did they say who they were?" The receptionist stopped then held up a message pad then said "The caller identified themselves as "Toy Box". Would you like me to take a message instead?"

But the receptionists' words met empty air as Emiho raced past her down the hall towards her office.

Monday, 0800 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"Surface and Air are clear Commander, Tango One is ready for immediate launch," spoke the crewman monitoring the immediate area of the Tuatha de Danaan. Commander Mardukas nodded then said "Tango One, time to surface is 30 seconds. You will have forty-five seconds to clear."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin sitting within the SH60 with Captain Testarossa replied "Very well Commander. We are ready to launch you may surface at your discretion."

The hull of the UX-4500 still glistened from its test dive. Submerged and bottomed at nearly 120 meters for three hours, the prize crew had conducted pain staking internal checks, and it was the first operational test of Walter Turbine System while the submarine sat on the bottom. Acting Captain Kaname Chidori sitting across from her First Officer looked up at the seated gathering then said "No leaks at 120 meters and the power and propulsion system functioned normally. Chief Becker? How did you feel about the testing overall?"

Wilhelm Becker the Mithril Engineer who had assumed the position of Acting Chief Engineer of the UX-4500 spoke "Madam Captain, I am satisfied we can operate the boat safely, and that the vessel is indeed ready for sea. I would like to recommend that we top off the tanks prior to sailing, because once we leave here it will be difficult to obtain a replacement fuel supply."

Commander Ward replied "I don't have a problem with that Captain Chidori, but we will time the refueling as close as possible to actual time of departure. I believe Ms. Yule has an update for all of us." Mokena spoke, "Thanks to a little extra effort, the last of the material that needed to be saved has been removed along with selected equipment for further study. Commander Ward, you may begin preparations for demolition at the time of your choosing."

Andrew having remained silent cocked an eyebrow then said "Ms. Yule? I recall that you said it would take five days?" Mokena replied "Yes I did Captain Simms; however that was based on a complete removal of the all equipment, much of which has no historical significance. I am submitting a list of material that will be left behind to Commander Ward for his immediate approval, is there anything I should review in your presence?"

Andrew shaking his head no said "No that will not be necessary."

Kaname Chidori spoke, "First Officer? Will you coordinate the demolition with Commander Ward, since it will be his responsibility to ensure that the charges are set off?" Andrew acknowledged the request then Acting Captain Kaname Chidori dismissed the meeting.

Waiting till the gathering left, Andrew and Drake began to review the placement of the charges. Drake unrolling a schematic of the base spoke "To make things look realistic, C-12 charges have already been placed at the rim above, situated near the four 155MM Naval Guns that came from that old German Q-Ship. When they go off it will collapse their supports and they will fall inward. A five second delay will be in place for the detonation of the Perhydrol holding tanks. When those go Andrew, anything in this immediate area will be vaporized. Then there is the matter of the entrance to this cavern, I recommend it be sealed, so charges have been placed there as well."

Andrew checking off the list of concerns spoke, "What about the ammunition stores? They were obviously preparing this island for a U-Boat support base and there is the torpedo magazine as well as fixed ammunition for the 88's on the 4500. We have a full load of torpedoes and Sergeant Major Wu and Sergeant Sagara had a working party yesterday loading 400 rounds for each mount giving us 800 over all. We can't carry any more."

Commander Ward spoke "I gave that some thought and recommend charges in the respective magazines. The armory contains a huge assortment of weapons as well and those should be destroyed too. Placing the charges in the magazines will take care of that and will collapse and seal the tunnels. The final charges will be placed at the exterior above ground entrance. Now all that will be left is to decide the time."

Andrew spoke "Tonight will be a new moon, and since we are sailing what some would consider a hostile submarine the darkness will be our friend. Set demolition charges for 2100 hours today. The UX-4500 will sail at 2000 hours. Pass the word that all non-essential personnel are to be off this island by 1900 hours." Drake finished his own notes then said "Oh by the way, Wu requisitioned twenty-three nickel-cadmiums and a charger bank with a DC converter. Just what is the world is she doing with that many batteries?" Andrew coming to his feet said "Simple. The old batteries in that were stored in the torpedo room are no good and the ones she requested, just happen to be of the right configuration and size to replace them. Wu is giving the UX-4500 some teeth."

Monday, 1000 hours, JUAS Jen Maru

Emiho and Genji Akio watched as the helicopter bearing their visitors landed softly on the Jen Maru's heli-pad. The first to step off, an older man wearing a suite, his white goatee neatly trimmed as was his hair then holding out his hand to assist a young woman off the helicopter who turned towards the observation deck looking at them. Guided by a deck crewman, their visitors entered the lounge.

Emiho dismissed the crewman then greeted their visitors "Please be seated, welcome aboard the Jen Maru. I am Emiho Akio and he is my brother Genji." Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin spoke "Thank you both for taking the time to see us.

Emiho spoke "When an old friend vouches for you, it must be very important indeed. Of what way can we be of service?" Teletha replied "Your knowledge of archeological worthy ship wrecks is well known. We were investigating the report of an incursion in a United Nations recognized protected zone. We were told that the precursor to the JUAS was involved extensively in the mapping of the Quasi National Preserve."

Genji Akio spoke "Yes that is true. Our father was heavily involved in the project at the time. The effort to place the Quasi Preserve into the United Nations registry was done to help prevent those who sought to violate the Sanctuary's rules on salvage from profiting from salvage."

Emiho spoke "Mister Kalinin, as the United Nations may be aware there are concerns over violating salvage of war wrecks. War memorabilia can fetch prices from collectors who demand authenticity. The rarer the item the greater the value and many do not care that the final resting places of those who perished in battle are disturbed."

Teletha replied, "We understand that a park ranger had observed activity. The report mentioned that the surrounding water had become unnaturally cloudy. Could you explain that?"

Genji replied "Yes Madam Testarossa, please direct your attention to the video screen," and as he activated a video the footage of a diver appear. Genji continued "The device that the diver is using is a suction vacuum. It will remove the surrounding areas of sand, rock or mud and deposit it elsewhere away from the work site; however it can be damaging to the environment if misused."

Freezing the video, Emiho spoke "It can suck up small items like coinage, jewelry and those items being heavier will discharge into a collection basket for later retrieval, while the sand and other vestiges that were carried away and not considered valuable are left piled on the sea floor."

Andrei spoke, "From our information, we know there is a military cargo wreck in the area called the V. Faust. Do you have any idea of its cargo?"

Genji replied "Yes. Amongst the cargo was silver bullion that was to have been used after the invasion of Okinawa. However it never reached its designated drop off point as it hit a mine. All told about thirty metric tons was lost in the sinking and efforts failed to recover any from the ship, so after the establishment of the preserve that vessel was added to what amounted to a special protective order and until that incident there had been no problems."

Teletha replied "What other wrecks would be of value to individuals operating as wildcatters, if they care little about the law?" Emiho spoke "There are numerous wrecks, but in total value there would be some located to the south-east of Quasi Preserve dating from the early 1800's to the early 1900's."

Kalinin replied "Would it be possible to obtain their actual positions?" Genji replied "Mister Kalinin, we can not turn the positions over to you. We must try to safe guard them for future study!" Teletha came to her feet and approached Emiho "I can understand your reluctance but we too have the same concerns but for other reasons. Genji it was you that was stranded on the mini-sub was it not?"

Genji nodded then replied "Yes it was I along with two others." Teletha turned her PDA to face Emiho. "You may by now recognize the latitude and longitude position of a certain wreck; it is that of the Imperial Japanese Navy Submarine I-26, is it not?"

Emiho speechless nodded and then Teletha continued "A vessel using the code name "Toy Box" rescued your brother as its captain followed the unwritten rules of the sea and risking discovery of a classified submarine answered your distress calls. We will safe guard the information that you will provide to us as we safe guard the actual position of I-26 even now. Please help us."

Thirty minutes later, the SH-60 lifted off racing eastward as Emiho and Genji turned to view a video of the Akio's rescue. Video that could have only been taken by another submersible, Emiho spoke "Do you think brother that the vessel they call "Toy Box" will be able to help stop the wildcatters?" Genji hearing his own voice coming from the video thanking the honorable captain of an unknown submarine as he ascended towards the surface and safety replied "Sister, anything is possible. But let us proceed to the Preserve and do what they have asked of us. Only then we will know how sincere they truly are."

Monday, 1300 hours, Groznyy Class Merchant Submarine, Liberation

Crosby viewed the final steps of the cleaning operation taking place in what was normally the forward hold. The converted merchant submarine bore the adept name of Liberation and for a reason. It liberated wealth from the sea. The haul from the wreck of the old American military transport had been substantial, and the irony of it was that the silver they had "reclaimed" had been ear marked for use during the occupation of Okinawa.

Hearing footsteps, Crosby turned to see his boss, Sergey approaching "Good afternoon, the work crew is about finished." Sergey leaning against the railing replied "It is about time. How much of each did we get?"

Crosby replied "The manifest listed thirty tons, coinage then the bullion bars but no exact figure or breakdown on each; but it looks like twenty five tons. I guess it was worth the risk." Sergey frowning replied "You could have done better, but still we got the diversion we wanted. The UN, Japan and the United States will be tied up in knots looking for us, and we will be in the last place that they expect us to be."

Crosby replied "Well what if that ship does not stop and starts screaming bloody murder? How the hell we supposed to stop it?" Sergey coming about to face Crosby directly spoke "Simple. Just like the practice shot on that patrol boat. We shoot modified torpedo into their propulsion pods and then jam their transmissions. They will be unescorted, and who would think anyone would target such a traveling exhibit in the first place. Any possible interference is many kilometers away even by air and when we are done we leave. The crew is not military and will only offer light resistance, however if they resist too much we simply put another torpedo into them to explain our seriousness. Is that ok Crosby?" Crosby swallowed and replied, "Ok sure thing, what ever you say boss."

Monday, 1600 hours, Banda Sea Island

The gentle breeze from the ocean touched the flower petals that lay on each grave within the cemetery. The two Mithril support ships in the distance were the only other company for the moment besides the wreck of the Q-Ship below, as Captain Simms turned the pages of a diary written by a crewman of the ship. Hearing someone clear their throat behind him Andrew turned to find Sergeants Graham Jaunay and Olina Pedersen pausing before him. Behind them stood Acting Captain Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara with Lieutenant Alice Wren.

"I hope we are not disturbing you Andrew," said Kaname as she gazed about the headstones. Andrew Simms replied "No Madam Captain you are not. I was just giving myself a history lesson." Lieutenant Wren spoke "Is this where it all started Sir?" Andrew nodded then said "Yes, at this very spot…"

Eighty-Seven years earlier … September 1943

"The captain said the final prayers for our fallen crewmates, and then we lowered them one by one into mother earth. We have lost 15 close friends, two of which were my friends since childhood. We were pursued relentlessly for three days by American and Australian ships, until entering the sea called Banda.

Today was a chance to bury our dead, the storm that hides us is passing, but what we counted as good fortune has turned against us. Our ship dragging anchor and unable to maneuver has been driven hard ashore and is hopelessly grounded with the propeller damaged."

"So the blokes were chased into the Banda Sea by American and Aussie Naval Forces?" as Sergeant Jaunay pointed at the shipwreck, as the sea coursed around it.

Andrew replied, "Yes. According to the log they had ambushed what appeared to be an unescorted convoy in the Indian Ocean, however it was not. The escorts were masked by the smoke of the convoy and were on the far side, so when the Q-Ship opened fire they started receiving long range shelling then realizing what they were facing they began to retreat and a three day running sea battle began."

"The captain ordered that all salvageable equipment and material be removed. He ordered a transmission sent to the Monsoon Flotilla in hopes of rescue, and we have high spirits that it will be answered."

Kaname spoke, "The Monsoon Flotilla? Kalinin mentioned something about them operating with the Imperial Japanese Navy?"

Andrew said in reply "That is correct. The Germans needed allies as did the Japanese so the German military established presences at three bases operated by the Japanese that were to support both U-Boat and German Q-Ship operations in conjunction with the Imperial Japanese Navy. They were at bases in Penang, Malaysia, Jakarta, Indonesia and Sabang, Indonesia."

Turning the page Andrew continued "Then there was the twist. The Germans knew sooner or later that as the rate of Japanese losses climbed, so would their loss of territory so they wanted to establish an independent base and the distress call from that Q-Ship made the plans come true."

"It has been over a month, but a U-Boat arrived. The U-532 is taking selected personnel to Penang, but the captain has asked for volunteers to stay behind. Explorations have found natural caves that lead to interior of extinct volcano and there is plentiful supply of fresh water. I have decided to stay since the soil seems to accept my flower."

Andrew had read the further entries until reaching the final entry dated May 10th, 1945. The hand writing was different but it conveyed the sadness of the writer. Andrew spoke "The final entry of this diary was made by another, three days after the arrival of the final ship from Germany."

"Our reunion was short, the happiness brief. The rains have come again and as that day so many days ago he stood witness to those that had fallen before him, he too now joins them in sleep on such a grey day. May Alger rest in peace."

Andrew turned the diary around and held it up for those to read the signature, then said "Gerwalta's and Galatia's grandfather was named Krieger and this was the diary of a crewman named Alger Krieger."

Sergeant Olina Pederson spoke "It was an accident perhaps?" Andrew replied "Alger made mention that they had orders to remove the naval guns from the wreck and move them ashore. Miss Yule found a log entry on the base log reporting a death, but it did not say who. It occurred on May 10th, 1945 but it did state the death occurred during operations to remove the naval guns from the wreck of the Q-Ship."

Kaname Chidori spoke "Fall into formation." Turning to Andrew, Kaname continued "First Officer, if you would do the honors." Captain Andrew Simms nodded then pivoting spoke "Attention to honors! Hand salute!" then as the ocean breeze seemed to stiffen slightly, Captain Simms spoke "Two!" Andrew turning to face Kaname spoke "Permission to post the crew Madam Captain?" Acting Captain Chidori raised her hand in salute then spoke "Permission granted, First Officer. Post the crew to their stations."

Monday, 1800 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Captain Testarossa glanced briefly at her mini-data terminal then said "Ahead of schedule? Very good Commander Ward, my compliments. What is the status of the UX-4500?" Commander Drake Ward spoke "She sails in two hours Madam Captain, then at 2100 hours local the charges will be detonated."

Typing into the data terminal Teletha spoke "Commander there is a change of plans for the escort. The UX-4500 will proceed independently to Melida Island. The Samuel Eliot Morison is to head for the southern end of the Philippine Sea and take station east of Davao. We are looking for a rogue Groznyy class submarine. Information on your mission along with further orders for Acting Captain Kaname Chidori will follow this transmission, Testarossa out."

Monday, 1945 hours, UX-4500

"Engine room reports ready to answer all bells, green board except for main conning tower hatch," the voice of Sergeant Olina Pederson repeating the statement of the phone talker below. Captain Kaname Chidori turned to her First Officer then said "You have the conn, take her out Andrew." Andrew looking over the length of the submarine for the final time spoke "Hold forward, cast off aft, right full rudder, port ahead one-third, starboard back one-third."

Monday, 2230 hours, UX-4500, Banda Sea

The distant echoes of the secondary explosions rolled across the darkness, a full hour and a half since Commander Drake Ward pushed the enable button. Andrew with Acting Captain Kaname Chidori turned away from the island and picking up the portable radio said "Looks like a volcano to me, Drake." Somewhere to the port side of the UX-4500, the Samuel Eliot Morison at periscope depth; Commander Ward spoke "I tend to agree. The news statement has been released and as far as anyone is concerned the long dormant volcano became active. So Andrew, I guess this is where we part company, good luck on your voyage back to Melida. Ward out."

Kaname spoke "If you like, I can take the first watch." Andrew smiled briefly then replied "No Madam Captain. The watch rotation is rather clear on that. You did set it up your self. Strike below and get some sleep." Acting Captain Chidori stepping back saluted "Very well First Officer, I stand relieved."

Tuesday, 0600 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"We received confirmation from the JUAS that the V. Faust's silver cargo was salvaged. They did not get all of it, but it is of significant amount." Commander Ward replied looking towards the monitor displaying Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin "Well then if that's the case they should and would be high tailing it out of the Pacific and not scoping out some other wreck."

Captain Testarossa replied "We believe that they may undertake another illicit operation. There has been extensive traffic on several web boards that are used by wildcatters that are making mention of a high value cargo; however as to where that cargo is or was and what vessel may have been carrying is still unknown."

Ward glancing at his PDA replied "Well there are hundreds of wrecks Madam Captain, and of course many date back to the beginnings of when man started to sail the seas to present day ship wrecks. Did the JUAS offer any ideas?" Teletha replied "Five in all, two of which lie in your patrol area. The information files on both are being sent to you now. However Commander, there is a modification to your orders. Proceed north-north east, splitting the two wrecks. Based on their resting depths, they could be easily reached, even by the methods being employed by the wildcatter so your patrol is to ensure no activity is taking place. Maintain that course till you can link up again with the UX-4500 while observing for salvage activity."

Ward acknowledged then replied "Madam Captain? By chance have you made contact with Captain Chidori?" Teletha's visible response to the question was neutral as she spoke "I am sure she is doing well as is her first officer, and no I have not spoken with either Commander Ward, that will be all, Testarossa out."

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka turned to Commander Ward as the transmission ended said "Is there something we are missing Commander?" Drake pausing to review the tactical board said "Not counting that we will have to hunt for the 4500, but that we are looking for a rogue submarine that could be anywhere; Teletha has admitted she should have never had us split up especially with all the military forces in the region stirred up. Plot the courses Marcy, and put our final leg to the south of Peleliu Island."

Sergeant Major Wu, expecting to have to wake her Acting Captain from her sleep was pleasantly surprised when Kaname entered the control room at 0400 hours checked the current navigation plot and then heading aft towards the galley then returning with coffee managed to make her way up the conning tower where the Acting First Officer, Captain Andrew Simms was standing watch and holding navigation classes.

"Unlike a GPS unit, which can suffer from loss of power to other problems which include the possibility that the satellites themselves would be shut down in the event of war, the sextant is your best friend," said Andrew as a crewmember making a final adjustment to the Tamaya Marine Sextant that she held. Writing the reported readings taken by the crewmember, Andrew picked up the sound powered phone passing the information to Sergeant Major Wu who plotted the position on the chart.

Sergeant Jaunay reached down and helped his commanding officer through the hatch then returned to his look out position. Kaname spoke "Coffee anyone?" Andrew accepted a cup turned his attention back to the sextant being held by the crewmember and directed that it be placed in its storage case.

The young crewman saluted then departed, disappearing quickly through the hatch as she slid down to the control room.

Kaname glancing at the sextant spoke "A Tamaya Jupiter Andrew?" Captain Simms closing the case turned back with a surprised look then said "Yes Madam Captain, it is." Andrew rising to his feet spoke "I am not even going to guess how you knew that. If you are ready for the briefing we can begin."

Tuesday, 0630 hours, Melida Island Mithril Combat Support Base Western Pacific

Commander Lewis Strong read the message then turned to back to his keyboard and typed "Sorry we can not vid-link. Transmitting updated orders per Danaan "Actual". Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 enroute to rendezvous south of Peleliu Island on Thursday, as heavy patrols to west by various forces are still underway; and there is no further word on rogue Groznyy. Tessa suspect's vessel has made it out of Pacific and is no longer concern. See you on Saturday. End of Message."

Acting Captain Kaname Chidori turned to Andrew Simms, "First Officer, prepare to dive."

Tuesday, 0700 hours, Emperor Realm

Captain Tony Carmichael lowered the binoculars after scanning the horizon from the bridge of the ship he commanded. The Emperor Realm had been at one time a cruise ship that had carried up to 4,000 men, women and children on holiday trips throughout the Pacific Rim, but now it was home to the world's largest traveling exhibit.

It had taken the Chinese shipyard six months to convert the ship to carry the exhibits and to hold the various performance stages scattered through out the ship. Including the performers, tour guides and other support personnel there were 900 souls on the ship.

Carmichael had been chosen to command the traveling exhibit, with 45 years of sea going experience the Chinese National Museum which had provided many of the artifacts they had wanted a man who would be experienced and the British born captain had fit the bill.

As Carmichael walked across the bridge passing the crewman who monitored the automated helm station, he ticked off the countries they had visited. Japan, Korea, Okinawa among others. They had stayed in each port an average of two weeks and he had been impressed with the number of visitors young and old alike who had taken the tours and who had viewed the performances of the plays, the musicals and of course his favorite the Chinese circus performers.

Approaching the chart table, Captain Carmichael stopped then turned to greet his First Officer Lee Wong who had just exited the chart room "Lee, good weather to Palau?"

Wong setting a dispatch onto the chart table nodded "Yes Tony. Excellent for this time of year, and since we will approach Malakal Harbor from the eastern side, we will be shielded from prevailing winds of the west."

Tony who was given the weather dispatch read it briefly then returned it to Lee spoke "Very good then. Once we pass south of Peleliu, we will turn north. Keep us at the 100 fathom limit during the transit, and then we will set the navigation detail for entry into harbor at 1600 hours. The pilots will meet us at the outer bar. That will be all until then."

Tuesday, 0900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"The search forces have completed their sweeps Madam Captain. If anything the wildcatter is seeking safer grounds," as Commander Lewis Strong looked towards her.

Teletha replied "Very well Commander. We can assume that is the case. What is the status of the Samuel Eliot Morison and the UX-4500?"

Lewis who could be seen shuffling papers spoke "Commander Ward advises that he is now enroute to rendezvous with the UX-4500 and Acting Captain Chidori reported all operations normal. They are on schedule to meet the Samuel Eliot Morison early Thursday."

Teletha smiled then spoke "Very well Commander. We will be enroute to Melida ourselves. One thing Commander, has intelligence continued to monitor the wildcatter boards?" Commander Strong replied "Yes Madam Captain, and the only thing that was mentioned was something called Emperor Realm. It reportedly had significant cargo of value but the oddity of it has been the purported locations it supposedly sank."

Commander Mardukas felt a tap on his arm from a crewmember at her watch station then the petty officer spoke "Excuse me commander, but did he say Emperor Realm?" Richard replied "Yes he did crewman." The petty officer turned to her crewmate who nodded then she replied "Well Sir, if that is the case, the Emperor Realm is very much afloat, and at least it was three weeks ago when I took in the exhibit that it was carrying in Okinawa."

Captain Testarossa overheard the conversation and turned her chair "An exhibit crewman? What kind of exhibit?


	8. Chapter 8

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Eight

Commencement

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 1215 hours, UX-4500

"They would be crazy to carry out such an operation!" as Andrew Simms leaning against the conning tower gun director pedestal, speaking into his headset looked at Acting Captain Kaname Chidori who listened in.

The voice of Captain Testarossa replied "Nevertheless, the Emperor Realm is carrying the largest traveling exhibit of its kind. The Chinese National Museum which provided the exhibits of many of which have never before been seen outside of China till now had taken great lengths to ensure the security, but while the ship is underway it has no protection from being attacked in such a way."

Kaname spoke "The exhibit is meant to be one of peace and learning. To have a military presence of any sort would be distracting and of course unwelcome in many countries." Andrew nodded at her statement then said "The attack against the park ranger patrol craft at the Quasi National Preserve was merely a test. The Emperor Realm propulsion system would be susceptible to such an underwater shock if they used a wire guided torpedo, and since the ship will be in restricted and shallow waters it will be at reduced speed."

Captain Testarossa replied "If that is the scenario, Captain Simms then it is likely that is where the attempt will take place. Can you make it in time to Peleliu to at least intervene?" Andrew looked at Kaname Chidori as he said "I am sure Captain Chidori will be able to carry that out. Just make sure we got reinforcements coming." Kaname blinked in surprise but nodded "Tessa, we will do our best, Chidori out."

Sergeant Sagara who had been standing behind Captain Simms spoke "It is perhaps best we all prepare for battle?" Andrew opening the waterproof telephone box and spinning the handle replied "That Sergeant would be most prudent" and then speaking into the sound powered phone "Yes this is the First Officer. Make an announcement. All acting department heads to the crew mess in 15 minutes. Prepare to dive, and have the engine room put on notice that we will need everything that the Walter Turbine System can give us, in 10 minutes."

Tuesday, 1300 hours, Groznyy Class Merchant Submarine, Liberation

Sergey took a final drag on the cigarette then snuffed it out in the ashtray mounted on his chair then spoke "Ok Crosby. We have two hours before Emperor appears. Is everything setup?" Turning to face Sergey, Crosby replied "So far so good. Everything is in place and ready. Oh yeah no navy forces, I guess the ruse worked boss."

Wilhelm Becker stood nearby, his brows furrowed as he spoke "Herr Captains with all due respect you have all she can give. We are playing balancing acting with fuel mixtures. Though consumption of supply is better than expected we can only maintain power output for maximum of three hours, before we overheat."

Andrew nodded in the direction of the Acting Chief Engineer then said "Better add speed endurance to our list of short comings, Kaname." Andrew looked at the growing list of short comings that the UX-4500 had presented so far. The balancing act by both Becker and Wren who was still in the engine room had been enough to bring the UX-4500 to nearly 37 knots through the water. The builders long since dead would likely be proud of their creation, and the oddity of the situation was that instead of pursuing a ship to sink it, they were going to try to prevent such an attack from taking place.

Kaname writing it to the list that had been made spoke "So far we have, depth restriction, speed endurance limits, limited precision targeting ability, lack of direct communications except for surface, navigation and of course no direct means of providing support to the Emperor Realm if they are boarded."

Andrew spoke "Yes we have some but we can use those weaknesses to our advantage. The vessel has been identified as a Groznyy class merchant submarine. She is 800 meters to our 76 meter length and of course she is big and fat but she has power to burn. Inside the 100 fathom limit advantage goes to us, as does maneuverability. We can turn inside of her and of course change depth more rapidly. Thanks to Sergeant Major Wu, we have teeth. Wu how many torpedoes have you got prepped?"

Wu replied "A total of six, however I will have six more ready by the time of our expected encounter. The automated loading system is fully functional and I might add I have been able to determine that the torpedoes have an extraordinary homing ability, however once fired they are own their own." Kaname replied "Then utmost care would be prudent to prevent us from accidentally torpedoing the Emperor Realm itself."

Andrew turned to the next page of the hand written battle plan and spoke "Our goal will be to force the Groznyy to the surface, where we can hopefully put some well placed holes in her. We have a total of four fully automatic 88 millimeter turrets that are self loading. Sergeants Pederson and Jaunay will man the fire control stations for those weapons. Sergeant Sagara will man the light machine gun on the conning tower and provide cover for the gun director operator."

Becker spoke "Herr Captain? The Groznyy's are well armored for ice operations. There are very few weak points." Andrew setting the paper aside replied "I know. But I think we can manage to do some damage at least till help arrives." Chidori looking over the final page of the battle plan looked at Andrew "You could choose someone else to operate the gun director, First Officer." Captain Simms replied "Everyone else will be preoccupied and I am not about to have my commanding officer putting herself in that position, so it is me Kaname and no one else."

Tuesday, 1500 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

75 knots the readout displayed, as Lieutenant Takenaka turned to face Commander Ward and Major Gonzalez. Both men were looking at a tactical display of the target area just east of Peleliu. Ward spoke "We will surface in 15 minutes. Major, you will operate under the guise of a UN air group and proceed to Peleliu. Koror International Airport will be able to refuel your aircraft when needed. We are still in the dark as to the exact position of that Groznyy, but you have digital photographs uploaded into your target systems. Captain Simms onboard the UX-4500 is making a high speed run towards the target area and will attempt to engage the target so be aware of what you are shooting at."

Major Gonzalez replied "The digital photographs of the UX-4500 will help. The only thing that my weapons system will target will be that Groznyy." Lieutenant Takenaka spoke "Commander Ward, Melida Island just forwarded information on that submarine. They have been able to identify it by name as well who may be in command." Marcy gave the PDA to Commander Ward who began to read. Pausing briefly he looked up "Has Madam Captain been informed?"

Teletha holding a nearly identical PDA returned it to Commander Mardukas then spoke "Then he would be skillful?" Commander Mardukas replied "Sergey as he is simply known now was among the best the Russian Navy had turned out, and considered among his own peers the most ruthless. The Liberation as he named it was purchased through a straw intermediary in Europe two years ago; and then he and Liberation disappeared for a period of time turning up in the Middle East where the Liberation had been refitted in a shipyard in Dubai."

Kalinin then spoke "Sergey took on various cargo assignments but also other operations which included assisting Greek archeologists in an underwater survey and recovery near Greece some seven months earlier. It was shortly after that assignment ended that the whereabouts of Liberation remained unknown till now." Teletha spoke "And likely the seed that was planted that gave him the idea to pillage shipwrecks."

Tuesday, 1600 hours, Emperor Realm

Captain Carmichael if he was nervous or concerned did not show those things to Lee Wong. The strange message alerting them that the Emperor Realm to the possibility of an attack was received by Captain Carmichael with his rather ordinary reply "Very well Number One see that appropriate defensive measures are taken till the UN force arrives," then Captain Tony Carmichael strode off the bridge and took to his chair on the bridge wing. Lee Wong notified the ships security director who in turn had mustered the lightly armed personnel who normally stood guard in port to man certain areas of the ship topside.

Petty Officer Carter carefully watched the depth gauge as she held the UX-4500 at periscope depth. Behind her kneeling at the periscope, Captain Simms who peered intently into the device then spoke "Bearing Mark! Range Mark!" then he slapped the handles to their upright stowage positions as Acting Captain Chidori sent the periscope to its storage well. Sergeant Jaunay replied "275 degrees, Range 7300 meters."

It had been a daring thing to do, but Andrew had read the logs of the former captain who had related that at high speeds, the UX-4500 created a barrier of bubbles when submerged, and coupled with the exhaust system of the Walter Turbine System, the 85 year old German submarine was in essence a self-generating prairie masker. The prairie masker system as he had related to Kaname created a wall of tiny bubbles that if picked up by a sonar system would appear to be nothing more than likely a passing rain cloud, and to any casual listener they would ignore it and on the approach to the eastern side of Peleliu Island, he hoped that the sonar system of the Groznyy would just dismiss it as well.

Turning his hat around Andrew stepped away from the periscope then said "Ok, Larkin. Your turn, find that submarine!" as Acting Captain Kaname Chidori took position near Petty Officer Kayla Carter spoke "Down angle five, speed 7 knots come left to new course 270 and set depth of 100 meters."

As Carter acknowledged the orders, Simms picked up a sound powered telephone handset and said "Set Condition One throughout the boat, ship is on silent running. Battle station torpedo" and Lieutenant Alice Wren with Wilhelm Becker shifted the propulsion system to all electric drive.

Unlike the sophisticated sonar systems of the Tuatha de Danaan class which were coupled to the massive computer system of that submarine class, the UX-4500 had been built with a bow mounted sound dome, which was filled with fresh water housed the emitter and hydrophone and what ever the hydrophone picked up was transmitted back to the operator who had to make the decision if what he or she heard was mammal or machine or just nature. Petty Officer Cal Larkin had his personal preferences and that was listening to the raw data and not that which had been already filtered, scrubbed and cleansed by some machine.

"Emperor is slowing, Madam Captain. I have medium speed diesel sounds from starboard bearing 015, twin screw. I believe it will be the pilot boat." Andrew looked up from the chart table briefly at Chidori who gave a silent nod, as Larkin slowly turning the dial on the control panel spoke again "Got a transit. Bearing 261, Range estimated 5000 meters."

Crosby cursed silently at the careless crewman in the cargo hold and held his breath waiting for the complaint to come which it did. The intercom chirped and the speaker emitting Sergey's voice "You damn fool keep it quiet down there. We begin in 15 minutes, don't screw it up now!"

Captain Tony Carmichael scanned the ocean beyond in thought while waiting for the bar pilot and harbor pilot to arrive. Any thought of requesting an armed escort had been fleeting. The only vessel that carried armament was a small police cutter in the harbor and it would be no match against a submerged intruder. The Howard's were brothers and had served the Palau area with much distinction, so when Jamie and Edward Howard joined him on the bridge wing, he made a change of plans, being that he had once commanded cruise ships whose very passengers wanted to see a much as they could; Carmichael had obliged so many in the past. However this time there would be no sight seeing, and the only safe place he knew was the shallows of Palau, and the Emperor Realm under another name had navigated these very waters before and he knew that the ship could do it again.

"What the heck?" as Cal slowly turned the dial he turned to Captain Chidori and spoke "Madam Captain? The Emperor just made a hard left turn and its speed is increasing!"

Andrew straightened up and handset in hand spoke "Make depth settings 60, 40 and 20 meters respectfully on heading 261. Fire tubes 1, 2 and 3. Reload!" Sergeant Major Wu slammed her fist down on the master launch control then watching as the lights flashed to red Wu replied "Tubes 1, 2 and 3 fired electrically!"

Sergey in momentary disbelief stared at the stern of the Emperor Realm as the sea boiled from beneath then shouting to launch the shock torpedo which would now never reach its intended target, the sonar man to the rear of the control room screamed "Torpedoes Captain! Torpedoes starboard side!"

First Officer Lee Wong standing next to Jamie Howard who now steered the Emperor Realm towards what surely would be a heavy grounding felt the concussion of the detonation. The small torpedo launched by Liberation, never meant to chase a ship exploded in the wake 100 meters astern, showering a surprised Chinese circus performer with sea water as she practiced on a balance bar.

"Delta Four to Delta Leader, detonation observed astern of Realm. No visual on launch point," as Major Gonzalez grunted a reply he wheeled the F-35 B Strike Fighter into a harsh 12 G turn passing the former cruise ship and his supersonic passing, the near thunderclap added to the noise caused the Emperor Realm to rock.

"Hard Right Rudder! Hard Right Rudder! Full Ahead!" as Sergey tried to turn Liberation, torpedo number 2 at a set depth of 40 meters slammed into the aft hull near the engine and reactor room detonating, blowing the aft cargo hatch askew and sending sea water pouring into the near empty hold filled with armed men.

"This is Delta Two; I have an underwater detonation four thousand meters from Realm and a lot of bubbles. Looks like 4500 has scored!"

Major Gonzalez replied gazing towards where the most likely area of the torpedo launching took place "Very good. Weapons hold at this time. Delta Two and Four, you are to maintain position with Realm. Delta Three you are with me. We cover 4500. Fire only if fired upon when submarine surfaces."

"Hard right rudder, new course 005, Take us to 90 meters. Activate the Walter Turbine System, speed to 20 knots!" spoke Captain Kaname Chidori. Andrew did not counter the order having already discussed the tactical maneuver in advance. The UX-4500 still had 20 meters of water to play with and Andrew knew Kaname would use every single centimeter if she had to. Larkin who had to turn down the speaker that carried the underwater noises of the struggling Liberation spoke "Target is in a hard right turn, projected course will be 165 to 170 degrees!"

Andrew spoke "Good water for 3500 meters on present course. Recommend coming left to 200 degrees and set depth at 30 meters, speed 7 knots." Kaname spoke "Very well First Officer, make it so. Prepare for second launching. Recommendation for homing launch and proximity detonation is confirmed. Spread angle 1.5 degrees all tubes. You may fire when ready."

Andrew looked briefly at Sergeant Sagara then speaking into the sound powered handset to Sergeant Major Wu in the torpedo room "Load all remaining tubes. Set all torpedoes to homing acquisition and proximity detonation, spread angle is 1.5 degrees." Wu replied "Understand Sir."

Crosby picked himself of the deck and regained the catwalk that would take him to the control room. He had heard the screams, the roar of water and then silence after the explosion. What had attacked them? The Liberation was vibrating badly, a bad sign that indicated it was dragging wreckage with it. Most likely the aft loading hatch, Crosby thought. The huge one piece assembly would fold outward and then downward when surfaced. The secondary loading ramps attached to the hatch were no doubt swinging about in the current.

As Crosby entered the control room, Sergey stared at him coldly then said "You will best be ready to leave. They will show no mercy." Crosby, limping as he walked said "What about the others?" as he waved his hand about the control room. Sergey replied "They will take their chances with you. Congratulate their captain for me."

Major Gonzalez in a tight turn viewed the scene playing out below. The clear blue waters of the Pacific could not hide either submarine. The Groznyy leaving a trail of oil and frothing water in its wake was trailed by the UX-4500, and as he trained his video nose camera onto both submarines, the furthest to his left emitted a stream of bubbles then the tiny wakes of what it had launched became visible.

"Mother of God" echoed Major Gonzalez's voice as it was repeated on the bridges of the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison. Captain Teletha Testarossa counted the tiny underwater torpedoes then said "Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, when we are within air range, launch all helicopters for sea rescue," as the multiple flashes of light played across her face from the video screen.

"Battle Surface! All Hands this is no drill Battle Surface! Stand-by for at sea rescue and recovery!" as Kaname spoke she watched Captain Simms followed by Sergeant Souska Sagara climb the ladder to the conning tower.

Commander Drake Ward blinked in surprise then spoke "Marcy, prepare to surface. Get every Helo we got air born that can do sea rescue. They will join with the Tuatha de Danaan Sixth Air Group, and recall the strike fighters. They won't be needed now."

Tuesday, 1800 hours, Emperor Realm, Malakal Harbor

Captain Tony Carmichael rarely took alcohol in any form but now he did as he tossed back the glass of Scotch Whiskey, the aged brew from the Laphroaig distillery on Islay Island in Scotland. Seated before him a man who called himself simply Kalinin spoke "It was fortunate you took the action you did. Your surprise maneuver did wonders."

Tony waited as Lee Wong carefully poured more of the Scottish Whiskey then waving Wong away replied "A gut reaction. The UN message said submarine, so I knew the shallows was the only place to go. I give a lot of credit to the bar and harbor pilots. They know these waters well, as it was we barely cleared the reef."

Wong carefully placing the bottle back with the cabinet spoke "It was a mere 2.5 meters according to the fathometer. Mister Kalinin, the submarine that saved us would it at least be possible to thank the captain and crew?" Andrei replied "I regret that will not be possible, but your message of gratitude will be passed along." Lee Wong bowed as Carmichael hefted his glass in salute then said "To the Toy Box! A small boat that packs a powerful package." Kalinin lifting his own glass replied "Yes indeed."

Captain Testarossa turned towards the bow as she stood next to Kaname then said "Was it necessary to fire six torpedoes?" Andrew stood back within ear shot his good arm crossed over his bandaged and slinged arm as he braced against the gun director as Kaname replied "Yes it was Tessa. As some would say it was a wounded animal and still a danger."

Tessa running her hair through her fingers glanced at both Andrew and Souska. Andrew with his arm in a sling on shrugged at her silent question then turned away looking towards the distant Peleliu Island as it slowly receded in the distance.

The torpedoes detonated and had literally lifted the late Liberation to the surface, breaking its back as it did so. Andrew the first out of the control room into the conning tower had raised himself over the edge to view the sinking submarine and much to his surprise as well as that of Sergeant Sagara, he had come under fire. The lone gunman oblivious to what was going on around him was spraying the conning tower of the UX-4500 and Captain Andrew Simms was knocked backwards by an incoming round. Souska coolly activated the fire control director and the fore and aft turrets mounted on the conning tower of the UX-4500, which were slaved to the director turned and he depressed the firing button. Whoever had opened fire on the UX-4500 would never be known. The impacts of the 88 millimeter shells shredded the conning tower of the Liberation and sent a clear message to the other survivors who quickly began tossing their own weapons into the sea.

Tessa stepped away from Kaname then motioning for Andrew to walk to the aft observation platform spoke as she stopped at the railing "Captain, we do our best to preserve life and what transpired today goes all against this. Why did you allow it?"

Andrew looked back towards Kaname who still faced forward "Because that submarine was still a danger as Kaname said. That crew was still clearly armed, and they would have ruthlessly attempted to take over this submarine to make good an escape. We can try to give mercy, but when need be and when it is refused the only course of action will be death. You will have my full report by Saturday evening Madam Captain and I would like you to think about this. We took a big chance today and a British author named William Pett Ridge said it the best "When you take the bull by the horns…what happens is a toss up."

Andrew tipping his hat with his good hand departed then without further word entered the hatch to the control room; the captain's landing less desirable than anticipated, "Damn that smarts…" coming from below as Tessa rejoined Kaname she looked downward to see Andrew sitting on the deck trying to rub his shoulder as Sergeant Major Wu appeared to help him up.

Tessa spoke "Your First Officer has taught you well Kaname. I will expect a full and complete report from you as well Saturday evening. Until then may you have a safe voyage." Walking aft to the deck ladder that would take her to the main deck, Tessa looked about one more time before descending to the deck below. The evidence had been overwhelming, the armor piercing bullets penetrating the conning tower upper works was evident, and so were the blood stains.

Kaname waited till Tessa had boarded the Zodiac and it had cleared the side then picking up the sound powered hand set and turning the call crank she spoke "Dive, Set depth to 150 meters, speed to 15 knots. Now Dive!" Slamming the door shut, she turned to Souska "Well what are you waiting for? Get below Mister!" as the sounds of vents opening allowing the waters of the Pacific to cascade into the tanks, Kaname yanking the lanyard release for the hatch followed Sagara to the control room below.

Wednesday, 0800 hours, Tokyo, Japan Mithril Apartment Complex

Charlotte Ward turned to greet the Krieger sisters, Gerwalta and Galatia as they sat down at the breakfast table, then turned back to the television broadcasting the morning news. The English language ticker scrolling across the screen caught Gerwalta's attention as the newscaster showing considerable movement as he reported the breaking news story turned to his fellow newscaster as pictures began flashing on the screen and one in particular stayed frozen as the ticker continued to scroll "Mysterious submarine! Is all authorities are willing to say. Intervention by this submarine prevented an act of piracy against traveling exhibit that was so recently visited Japan…" Gerwalta spoke "My god! It is the 4500!" Charlotte Ward looking closely at the fuzzy picture replied "Well if it is, it's hard to tell." The smoke from the firing cannons obscured the submarine but Galatia looking around the Common Room found Herman and pointed to the television then said "Herman! The guns worked!"

Charlotte seeing the next picture that of the sinking Liberation said in reply "And I think the torpedoes did too!"

Commander Lewis Strong adjusting his seat turned back to the newscast that he was monitoring and shaking his head spoke to no one in particular "Somebody somewhere is going to clean up that photo and they will find a World War II German Submarine taking on a 21st century Merchant Submarine, and the rumor mills are going to go nuts!"

Saturday, 0900 hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Escorted by the docking squids, the UX-4500 entered the underground complex. The crews of the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison lined the decks their respective submarines as the diminutive 78 meter long UX-4500 approached it specially prepared dock.

Acting Captain Lieutenant Kaname Chidori stood at attention returning the salutes of the gathered crews. Captain Simms standing to her rear, spoke into the sound powered handset "Ok Chief. Finished with main engines. Shut the turbines down." Then replacing the handset as Lieutenant Chidori once acting captain stepped down from the raised platform, she and Captain Andrew Simms walked aft and descended to the aft deck where the remainder of the prize crew joined them.

A small gangway was moved into position then the footsteps of those gathered on the dock began as they made their way onboard. Captain Teletha Testarossa saluted then spoke "Permission to come aboard." Kaname stepping forward saluted smartly then replied "Permission granted."

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu, standing to the rear of Captain Simms at first pondered the slight smudge on her captain's jacket. Dismissing it simple as a result of brushing up against something that might have been rusty; but as her eyes came back to the same area it had grown larger.

Sensing movement to his right Andrew glanced over to see Wu looking down at him and frowning as she did so. Wu took her hand and placed it onto his arm then said "With all due respect Captain, you are bleeding."

"Not one word Sergeant Major," said Andrew softly. Wu gripping his arm even tighter spoke out loud, "We need a medic team NOW!"

Saturday, 2200 hours, Melida Island Medical Infirmary

Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl sat together in the observation room that adjoined the hospital room. The beeps of the medical monitors were their only source of company for the moment. Their commanding officer lay unconscious in the hospital room.

Aryl spoke "It is like she does not even care what happened to him! Tessa knew very well he was injured, she made out like it was a complete surprise. You were there you saw him Alice."

Alice replying "Doctor Albert came onboard and treated him, and they were alone together. George dismissed the medic and said he would deal with it personally."

"Deal with it personally?" said Aryl. "What about when Tessa came onboard? Did she have any idea just how serious it was?"

"No she did not," spoke Lieutenant Kaname Chidori. Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl came to their feet as Kaname entered the room.

Walking to the observation window, Kaname looked in briefly then said "When Andrew was hit, Souska took over. Nobody else could get topside because of the incoming fire, so Souska was the one that opened fire on the gunner. It was two minutes of hell. The boat was shaking violently from the recoils of the guns. I was debating on firing another spread of torpedoes, but it would have been a massacre, since the concussions would have killed anyone in the water."

Lieutenant Wren spoke "The call from the conning tower, it was Andrew? I remember Petty Officer Larkin shoving the phone towards you. You were on the circuit for the torpedo room with Wu." Kaname taking a seat spoke "Larkin said it was Captain Simms ordering me to hold firing any torpedoes, because there were men in the water. When Souska finally stopped firing, I had Wu abort."

Ensign Aryl spoke "The wound, it was what Doctor Albert called a clean through? Were Doctor Albert and Andrew hiding something? Alice, you said that the doctor dismissed the medic." Alice Wren spoke "It looked bad when Andrew came down. He was helped forward by the medic to his cabin, then the medic came back and told us to call the Morison to have Doctor Albert respond, then he went back forward. I guess you heard the radio traffic in any case, but George was flown from the Morison, cabled to the deck since it could not land."

Kaname looked back at the window then said "An hour later, Andrew and the doctor come walking aft, Andrew with an arm and shoulder in sling. He of course finds out Tessa is coming and by then the Samuel Eliot Morison has arrived. He and the doctor goes topside, and Andrew stays there till Tessa arrives and he talks to her privately about something and decides to go below."

Lieutenant Wren replied "Andrew fell while coming down the ladder… I remember Wu helping him up…" "And that was Tuesday evening after I left?"

Doctor George Albert stood within doorway looking at Lieutenant Wren.

Alice replied "Yes it was Sir." Doctor Albert entered the room looking at those gathered then said "Still stubborn. As for the part about it being a clean through wound, Ensign it was, but there was additional damage in there."

Doctor Albert stood at the observation window and said "Andrew and I we go way back, before any of you were born. His stubborn streak started back then, you can ask Kalinin about that. Kalinin at the time was on the other side, not opposing us but after the same objective. As things turned out it was double cross both ways. Andrew, a young lieutenant has to take command of his force after the squad leader was killed."

Pausing a moment Doctor Albert looked at the medical readings then continued, "No Arms Slaves in those days. Just an exoskeleton suite with Kevlar, and he and Kalinin figure it out about the same time that everyone was set up. So they combine forces to fight their way out. The battle was harsh and intense, no quarter given and no quarter taken. Turns out Andrew got banged up badly, had to dump the suite in the middle of the final battle and it was he who brought it to an end, took out the bad guys in one final charge carrying a package of C-7. Then after the blast Kalinin sees him walking back, nonchalant like."

"The scars to his upper body?" asked Ensign Aryl. Doctor Albert nodded "So you have seen them?" George chuckled then said "Forced marched. Twenty kilometers, nary a word to anyone or even Kalinin, even forced the extraction team to take Kalinin's troops with them. It was at the airfield where I met him. Kalinin carried him in straight from the bird, two maybe three clicks to the medical tent on foot. Lays him down on the table in front of me and unlimbers that AK-74 he was carrying and uttered two words "Fix him".

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori stood then said "Why did he hide it Doctor? He could have easily asked for relief?" Lieutenant Wren spoke "Because we were not home yet. He had to see the mission through, and he did not want Tessa to see you fail." Doctor Albert turned and spoke "He had me patch him up, long enough to last till the UX-4500 got back to Melida Island then he would be a good sport and go to medical. I should have guessed he would pull a stunt like that. The Madam Captain did not know just how serious it was herself."

Doctor Albert looked briefly at the wall clock then said "Visiting hours is over with, and I think for some of you it is past your bed times. Now off with all of you and that is an order."

Sunday, 0630 hours, Melida Island Medical Infirmary

At first upon waking up, disorientation was the least of his problems. Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu had shown up early and was sitting in the observation room when she saw him stir. Mind still blank, Andrew befuddled tried to get out of bed. His right shoulder reminded him of what happened. The alarms at the on-duty nurse station sounding in the distance followed by the door crashing open and a nurse then Wu who was close on her heels running into the room, gave Andrew another part of the puzzle.

"Captain stop moving! You will tear something again!" as Wu and the nurse struggled to hold Simms down, heavy footsteps followed by lighter ones came down the hallway. Sergeant Troy Gallium, without pausing drops what he is carrying onto a nearby counter and picking up the nurse and moving her out of the way he steps in and presses Andrew back into the bed and holds him.

Commander Ward slapping a wall intercom station says "Alert Doctor Albert immediately. His patient is awake," as Andrew Simms looks up at Wu in puzzlement and asks "Where the hell am I?"

An hour later, Doctor Albert removed his stethoscope and placed it in his jacket pocket and said "So you don't remember?" Andrew looked at the doctor still puzzled and said "Not really. I remember standing on the deck of the 4500, and then Wu coming up next to me and grabbing my arm. What did I do? Fall overboard?"

George spoke "No, but you did some more damage to your shoulder and you had internal bleeding which I might add likely started last Tuesday. You have had a considerable number of people worried."

Andrew listened as Doctor Albert described the events and he even touched on the conversations with the "Whispered". "So Lieutenant Chidori does know by now," asked Andrew as he tried to adjust his pillow. Doctor Albert replied "More than you care to know. Oh you have some visitors too. Commander Ward is one of them and he wants to speak privately before anyone else." Andrew nodded, "Ok show them in, Ward first please."

"Sorry gentlemen and ladies, this is private," as Commander Drake Ward pulled the privacy curtains and then deactivated the intercom to the observation room. Pulling a chair to the bed, Drake removed a PDA from his jacket pocket and then gave it to Andrew as he spoke "Kalinin passed this along. Background on the crew of the Groznyy, mostly mercenaries only worse; not even Mithril would have touched them and two were initially reviewed but dropped from consideration altogether."

"It's Afghanistan all over again…" spoke Andrew as he laid down the PDA. Drake Ward sat back in the chair, "Only this time you did not do it. You kept Lieutenant Kaname Chidori from going through the same guilt trip."

Andrew picked up the PDA the spoke "I was 22at the time. She's 17, so is Tessa and Alice. Kaname is bright, strong and cool under fire as is Tessa and Alice. When will be the day they will have to make that decision?"

Drake coming to his feet and walking towards the drapes and to turn the intercom on replied "Hopefully never." Andrew holding the PDA the said "Besides me, who else has the complete background?" as Drake paused before opening the drapes then said "Kalinin and now just you. I've deleted mine." Andrew picked up the stylus and enabled the delete function, then confirming he wanted file deletion, the tiny device beeped once and the file disappeared. Andrew tucked the PDA beneath the sheets, and then said "Tell them to come on in."

Two weeks later…

Monday, 1100 hours, Quasi National Preserve

The whine of the electric winch stopped, and then as the shouts of the deck crew faded; Genji Akio seeing the nod from his sister Emiho, he pressed the release button and then the large splash took place as the first of four solid steel containers sank from view.

The two men standing off to the side watch as the rigging process was repeated and Genji released the containers into the ocean. The smaller of the two men had been introduced by Kalinin as Doctor Andrew Simms and when the man had presented his credentials, even Emiho was impressed.

The JUAS had been contacted to assist with returning the illicitly taken silver shipment to the Quasi Preserve. When the aircraft arrived at Osaka, it carried UN markings. Its cargo escorted under heavy guard to the Jen Maru where it was loaded and the ship sailed.

Genji had asked for an explanation of why the silver was being returned and Doctor Simms had provided the answer. "The silver was taken illegally. Because of its status of being removed from a protected area, the original owners or claimants, the United States Military can not lay claim as they are signatories to the UN protection zone and preservation treaty. The silver must be returned to where it was taken."

And so as the last steel box crashed into the sea and sank from sight, Emiho approached the taller of the two, Kalinin and spoke "As requested, the items have been returned. Can we be of assistance for anything else?" Kalinin raised an eyebrow slightly then turned to Andrew, "Doctor?"

Friday, 0400 hours, Osaka US-Japan Joint Operations Base, Quarantine Pier

Rear Admiral Franklin James Adams adjusted his trench coat slightly then turned his attention towards the fog shrouded channel. The orders had been very explicit and their origins were from the Pentagon.

"Two tugs. Full military crews, Top Secret clearance and above only, package pickup at Osaka Sea Buoy…" and so forth as he mused. Nearly a month earlier the base had scrambled every hunter-killer sub and destroyer it had to find a rogue sub. Of course it turned up near Peleliu and damn near caused a war, had it not been for some submarine that engaged it in broad daylight.

The base Public Affairs Officer had been hammered by inquisitive people and rumor mongers asking about the mystery sub. Many enterprising individuals had been able to clean up the lone close-up photo that had spread around the web. Who in the hell still put guns on their boats in the first place?

His Intelligence Officer had even been surprised when he could not find it, until a search of military archives turned up a hit. Franklin who had just received the message about the special pickup had looked at the photograph twice to be sure. Of course he had the classified satellite photographs, overhead shots only but it was a German U-Boat, caught in the act of firing its guns into the sinking Groznyy.

The noise of the diesel-electric drives of the tugs reaching his ears, Rear Admiral Adams stepped closer to the edge of the pier. His aide offering him coffee which he accepted stepped back to watch as well.

"Line handlers stand-by," the speaker of the lead tug announced. Then out of the rolling fog, the bow of the UX-4500 came into view and Rear Admiral Adams dropped his coffee in disbelief as the truth floated past him.

Friday, 1600 hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Captain Testarossa moved her chair back from the desk, then stood and walked to the window where Captain Andrew Simms was standing, "I would have to say Andrew that your report was complete for the engagement. I am pleased overall with how things turned out."

Andrew spoke "I regret the delay and my behavior. It was unbecoming." Tessa replied "Hardly. In truth, I suspected you had been wounded worse than you wanted to admit. You hardly ever moved from the gun director till we had our conversation, then you left Kaname alone. I saw Sergeant Sagara go below first then Lieutenant Chidori. She issued the dive order. I was surprised to still see you walking when the UX-4500 arrived."

Andrew smiled then spoke "Things were a bit fuzzy at that point, but overall Lieutenant Chidori did rather well. If there is nothing else Madam Captain may I have permission to leave?" Captain Testarossa replied "Very well captain. You are dismissed."

Walking from the office, Captain Simms headed for the break room. Lieutenant Kaname Chidori and Sergeant Souska Sagara standing in his path were at the entrance.

Lieutenant Chidori spoke "You did not have to take the responsibility, Captain." Andrew smiled slightly then spoke as he stepped around her, "Sometimes Kaname, rank has it privileges."

Fini.


End file.
